The Ocean Rolls Us Away
by WrittenOnTheSand
Summary: This is the story of Finnick and Annie. Not the one that the Capitol want's you to hear, but the real one. The story of how a quiet, rejected outsider crept up on a handsome dreamer enslaved by his own life, and neither of them were ever the same again. This story is told in the POV's of Finnick and Annie, beginning with Annie's games, and ending after Mockingjay.
1. Reaped A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 1: Annie**

I was seventeen, still a child in ways, an adult in others, when my brother Martin was reaped. The day was quiet and there was a chill in the air even though we were coming upon summer. I stood with my mother and father in a far corner of the town square and watched as my three brothers entered the roped off space labeled _Male Tributes_. My brothers had been training their whole lives for the games. I remembered seeing the games as a child and not understanding why my brothers would want to be a part of them. Sometimes I would watch in silent misunderstanding as the three of them trained. Now I stood watching again, but this time there was the ever-looming fear that I would never see one of them again.

I grasped my small hands tightly around my fathers. I was much too old to be doing this, but I didn't care. His hands were rough, and sculpted like the rest of him, and that served as a level of protection for me. When he was young and strong, he had been reaped. He of course had been trained too, and won easily, claiming the title of Victor. Occasionally he would tell stories about the games to my brothers, I assume in an attempt to drive them to train harder. The first time that I was ever invited to join them, I ended up running to my mother with the image of a boy having his body sliced in half at the tip of my fathers sword, stuck in my mind. That was the last time I was ever invited to their story time.

"Annie," My fathers voice called me back to the present and I let my eyes find his face.

"Yes, father?" I asked him timidly, hunching my shoulders a bit, and looking away.

"Let go of my hands." He looked away from me and back at the proceedings on the stage. "It is time for you to learn to be brave."

This was my sign to do what he said, and do it quickly. So before I had much time to think about it, I let go of his hands. Instantly my palms cooled, and I felt them aching to find a replacement for my father, which was my mother.

I didn't even need to move before her slender fingers were wrapping around my own. The heat instantly returned to my palms.

A little breath of relief escaped my lips, and then I returned my worried gaze to the stage. I didn't let my eyes fall upon the female tributes though. If I did, a fear would begin to rise up in my chest and eventually overcome me. I really had no reason to fear though. Because my father had been a tribute, he was given special requests now and then. One of those requests was that I would never be entered in the reaping. I was born a very small and fragile child, and I remained that way. My height reached a simple 5'4 and I was also thin as a rail. So because of this and my father's request, I was never entered in the reaping.

Mitchlin Gilchrist, our District 4 escort, stood with a microphone in his hand and the male tributes bowl in his other. Mitchlin was a short man with black hair and multicolored eyebrows. Every year he came to four with great enthusiasm and always managed to crack a few mildly insulting jokes before he drew names. I had always assumed the reason for his pep was that he had been blessed with the task of taking care of Careers. Each year we won, another color seemed to compile it's self on his eyebrows, making him even less likeable. I had personally always disliked Mitchlin, but this year he was especially annoying. He had added blonde streaks to his hair and he must have felt he needed to tell us about it after every sentence.

"Well we have come to the time to choose our male tribute!" Mitchlin stuck his stubby little hand into the bowl and delicately picked a slip of paper. When his hand was out of the bowl, he lifted the slip, and read the name out loud with gusto, "Martin Cresta!"

Immediately I heard the gasp escape from my lips, and all in a matter of seconds I wanted to cry, scream, and vomit simultaneously. I knew my mother felt the same way because her grip around my hands tightened.

Heartbroken, I began to search for my brother and my eyes found him as he walked proudly to the stage.

"Congratulations Martin!" Mitchlin grabbed onto Martins hand and shook it hard before he let my brother step back. "And now to find you that special female tribute!" He once again buried his hand in a bowl but this time it was now filled with female names. In a matter of seconds he had a slip and was pulling it out of the bowl. He lifted it up and then read, "Annie Cresta!" I had been so distracted by Martin's reaping that at first I didn't even notice he had said my name. But then suddenly the words lit up in my mind and I looked up at the stage in shock. Instantly I felt my self begin to rock back and forth as I tried to calculate how this was even a possibility. My father had arranged that I would never be entered in the reaping. But somehow just like Martin had been reaped, so had I and we were now destined to die together.

When the realization that this truly wasn't just my imagination struck me, I started to collapse to the floor, and I even heard the crowd gasp, but my father caught me before I could hit the ground. I wasn't even stable yet when he started pushing me towards the stage. He may have been furious, but he would never show that to the people of District 4, to the Capitol.

As I made my way towards the stage I felt my feet begin to move slowly. My entire body was trembling and it was taking all I had not to burst into tears. I was just so afraid. There was a pounding in my heart that was almost saying to me, _Goodbye Annie, it's time to say goodbye…_to my life.

Fearfully I glanced around as I walked past people, and they shook their heads at me and sighed. It was clear by their actions what they thought of me; that I was a puny weakling and a shame to their district. And honestly, I was.

When my feet found the small set of stairs that led up to the stage, Martins eyes found mine, and the look of pain that was in them was almost unbearable. He was ashamed of me too.

"Congratulations my dear." Mitchlin said softly as he guided me towards my brother. As we were walking I noticed my two future mentors, a seventy five year old woman name Mags, and a nineteen year old Finnick Odair. I had grown up with Mags in my life because she and my father had remained close even after his games. Finnick I recognized from the Victors Village and his constant appearance on my TV, but I had never actually spoken to him before. Finnick had won the games five years ago in a triumph of glory. When it came to Mags I wasn't actually sure when or how she had won, but at the moment I didn't care at all.

When I found my place on the stage next to my brother, Mitchlin started up again.

"Well it looks as if we have a pair of siblings this year. Why don't we give them a round of applause!" The audience began to clap, but I felt the hesitation in the sound. It was plain to see that I was impressing no one.

Mitchlin turned towards us both and smiled a large, fake smile. "I wish you both good luck, and may the best of you win!"

Instantly his words made my mind began to spin, and before I knew it, I had collapsed onto the ground.


	2. A Last Farewell A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 2: Annie**

It took a while before I came too after passing out on national television, but eventually I did. When I opened my eyes I found my self staring up at a richly carved ceiling with golden paint covering the elaborate patterns.

It was so beautiful I found it hard to look away, but then I realized where I was. There were two rooms in the justice building that were only used once a year for the goodbyes of tributes and their families, and this room was one of them.

The expensive blue carpet had an old salty smell that the Capitol always swore was from the sea but all the citizens knew was from the many tears spilled. Of course the Capitol would deny this but they denied everything.

_Knock, knock, knock. _The sound had come from the other side of my door, and I quickly sat up on the couch, glancing over at the ominous wooden rectangle.

Before I even had a chance to say, _come in_, my father was entering the room.

"You're awake." He said solemnly when he saw me sitting up, and closed the door behind him. Then he walked over and sat down in the plush seat next to me.

"Yes, I'm awake." I replied shakily, looking into his distant eyes.

I could feel my self becoming more nervous as we stared at each other silently. Then suddenly he shrugged his head and looked away from me.

"Oh Annie," He sighed painfully, "don't look at me like that."

I was utterly confused, "Like what?" I asked him.

His head turned back towards me and I saw the expression of shame on his face. Immediately I felt a pang in my heart. It looked like he had aged fifty years in two minutes. And after a moment I realized that it wasn't because he was ashamed of me, he was ashamed of himself.

"Like the innocent child that you are." He replied somberly, clearly seething with guilt.

Suddenly I wanted to comfort my father who seemed now more distressed than I was.

"What's going on?" I leaned towards him and put my hands on his knee. Our eyes continued to meet and I began to see the tears forming in his. Slowly I reached towards his face and brushed a tear from his cheek, and almost instantly he turned away from me again.

I could barely hear him mumble as he shook his head, "It's all my fault, it's all my fault."

"What is?" I asked him, but somehow I had a feeling that I knew what he was talking about. The reaping. Whatever had caused my name to be entered; he thought was by his own doing.

My father looked back up at me and sighed heavily, "It happened a month ago…" but suddenly just as he had begun to speak, the door burst open and four peacekeepers entered the room. They then strode straight towards my father and grabbed him by the arms. In panic I stood up and tried to reach out for him, but one of the peacekeepers held my arms back as they dragged him away towards the door.

"Annie!" He shouted to me in desperation.

"Yes!" I screamed after him, struggling against the peacekeeper.

"Always remember where you come from!" He shouted painfully, and then in a matter of seconds he was gone, and the only thing left in his place was the closed door.

My body slumped in the peacekeeper's arms for a moment as I tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"It's time for you to go." The peacekeeper's rough voice echoed, as he led me to where my father had just been. He threw open the door, letting in rays of sunlight. The bright light made me squint, so much that I could barely see it when I glanced over, and saw one of the peacekeepers shoot my father straight through his skull.

Instantly my eyes widened, and a scream lurched up my throat as his body slumped to the ground.

"Father!" My scream lasted for only a moment before the peacekeeper had his gloved hand over my mouth, but I continued to scream anyways.

There was a pain searing through me that made it hard to breath. Blood poured from my fathers limp body that lay in a heap on the shiny marble floor, and my stomach churned as bile formed in my throat. I had never thought that I would see him like that. A lifeless corpse abandoned to rot. The only thing I could think to my self as I sobbed was what had my father done to deserve a death so cruel?

I started to pull out of the peacekeepers grasp and reach towards my father, but he swiftly pulled me back.

"Don't make me repeat what they've done." He barked quietly in my ear.

I turned back to him and stared deeply into his eyes through my tears, "I don't know how you can live with yourself." My voice choked out the words through my sobs, and his stern frown barely began to soften. But he didn't take the time to respond and instead only began to pull me towards the train again.

We quickly stepped out of the justice building and made our way towards the station. I could see the sand sticking to the blood on my shoes from where I had been forced to step through the puddle of my father blood. I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to go to look at sand the same way again without thinking of my father's bloody, deformed skull. But the chances that I would ever see the sands of four again were so slim that you couldn't see them if you were looking through a microscope.

"Get in." The Peacekeeper barked when we reached the train destined for the capitol, and he opened the door, pushing me up the stairs.

As my feet stumbled behind the threshold, I turned back to get one last look through my tears at his face. For only a moment his eyes met with mine before I turned away.

He was just about to shut the door when I heard his voice call out,"Wait..."

I turned back shakily at his request and saw he was looking down at the ground with his hands clasping his uniform.

"What?" I replied shakily, and considering my temptation to turn away, and slam the train door in his face. However, instead I just stopped and stared at him, because staring at him kept the tears in my eyes from spilling over.

"You're question, you asked me how I could live with my self." He took a long pause. "Well most of the time I can't."

"Maybe you should consider a different job." I muttered quietly through my tears.

He chuckled nervously under his breath. "If only that were possible."

There was a silence between us until the train's horn sounded. Then he quickly snapped back into reality.

"Go," He nodded towards the train. "before they notice you're not there."

I let my fingers find the door handle and I quickly closed it, shutting off the space between the peacekeeper and my self. Then he nodded again and walked away. I wondered if he was going to clean up my father's remains, or if they wouldn't even respect his body at all. Just dump it in the ocean...and let him be devoured by the sharks.

I cringed at the thought of my father being so disgraced, and held back my urge to vomit on my already filthy feet. Unfortunately, it was too late, and I wretched anyways on the glamorous train.


	3. Dinner A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 3: Annie**

I was on my hands and knees, staring at the dark carpet of the little room that connected two of the cars. The train had left at least thirty minutes before, and still no one had found me. I was beginning to wonder if they had forgotten I even existed, when Mitchlin suddenly burst through the door.

"Good god dear!" Mitchlin's hands flew to his mouth when he saw me as he stepped through the door. "What are you doing out here? It's dangerous!" He exclaimed, his hands swiftly flying from his mouth, and into the air, like this was a play that he had practiced a thousand times.

"I-I'm sorry," I mumbled shakily as I slowly sat up, wiping the traces of vomit on the back of my hand onto the carpet. The extent of my unsteadiness made it clear that I was still weak from getting sick earlier.

"What happ-" He started to ask, but then he noticed where I had been sick, and quickly a neon handkerchief covered his nose. Then still covering his nose, he reached for my arm and helped me up from the floor.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." He said quickly, and through his handkerchief I could see him smiling.

I tried to smile back at him with equal enthusiasm, but it was as if my body had decided that smiling was against the rules. So instead I whispered a quiet, "Alright."

Mitchlin opened the same door he had just come through when he found me with the push of a button, and then pulled me inside the car. It consisted of a sitting room with a large television and a bookshelf that stretched across an entire wall. But instead of stopping, Mitchlin walked quickly through the room, and opened the other door at the end.

"Hurry along, dear." He said cheerily, pulling my arm.

I hated how he called me dear. It made it sound as if he truly liked me, which I doubted was true. Is that how he always spoke to the tributes, I wondered. Or did he just feel guilty because he knew they might die?

"Yes, sir." I muttered quietly, letting him drag me through the car. Even thought I didn't want to be kind to him, my parents had taught me to respect my elders, however patronizing they were.

As we stepped into the next car, Mitchlin flipped on the lights and a long hallway with two doors was illuminated.

"This one is yours." Mitchlin said as he walked towards the first door, and stuck his hand in his pocket. Before long he had pulled out a white shaped key card, and was sliding it over a panel by the door. After a small beep, the door slid open to reveal a dark room.

I stepped forward and leaned my head inside the frame. It was dark but I could already tell that it was elaborate.

"Well, dinner is at six in the dining cart. It's the next one over, you can't miss it."

I turned back to Mitchlin and saw him smiling to himself at the thought of dinner.

"Thank you." I replied, finally managing to smile at him, though it wasn't very genuine.

Mitchlin nodded his head and grinned again before walking away to the end of the hall. Once it was clear that he wouldn't be coming back, I stepped into the room, and closed the door behind me. The instant the door shut the room lit up, revealing ocean blue and green furniture. A large, elegant bed with green bedding sat against a wall. Blue drapes hung from the windows and brushed the floor. There were chairs, and a table, a chandelier made from sculpted sea glass, a bathroom, and a machine imbedded in the wall that dispensed any type of food you desired.

To me, it seemed a little low of the Capitol to spoil a child and then force their murder on live television. But then again, eating delicacies and sleeping in an elegant bed had its perks. At least they gave us food, and a place to sleep before the arena. That's when they stole everything from us.

Deciding that I needed to find some way to get over my emotions, I took a shower. It was different from any shower I had ever seen before. There were buttons that dispensed every type of shampoo and soaps you could ever imagine. I decided on coconut scented shampoo, conditioner, and bath oil. At home my brothers and I would shake coconuts from the palm trees in our yards and then drink the milk. Some times my mother would shave the inside out and use the pulp in cakes too. So naturally the shampoo reminded me of home.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped my self in the provided silk robe, and managed to find the closet. Inside there was an entire wall covered with buttons, and a large screen that showed you clothing options. I pressed a few buttons and managed to find a pale blue knee length dress with a pair of blue flats. However, changing my clothes didn't change how much my heart was aching. I had never felt such pain before in my life. I had always had everything so easy. I never worked, I never starved, I never felt unloved or lost. But now here I was standing on a train headed straight towards my own funeral.

A quiet knock on my door informed me that it was time for dinner. I wasn't hungry though. Just the thought of eating anything made me want to vomit again, but I held my mouth closed, and headed towards the dining car.

It was smaller than the sleeping quarters but still large and extravagant. All the furniture was colored either gold or a deep red that matched the color of blood. In the center of the room there was a long mahogany wooden dining table. Martin, Mitchlin, Mags, and Finnick were all already seated, waiting for me.

"She's finally arrives!" Mitchlin threw up his hands and proclaimed happily.

I gave them all a half smile as I sat down in the only seat left, which happened to be next to Finnick. I didn't really like Finnick. As far as I could tell he was a handsome heartbreaker, and he knew it. We had been in school together, but he had never spoken to me. It was probably because I wasn't stupid or shallow enough to fall for him like everyone else. Or maybe he just didn't want to be associated with someone like me. Either way, we weren't friends, and never had been.

"Hello." Finnick turned his head towards me and smiled, much too seductively for my taste. Even if he was toned down from the usual Finnick that you got see on TV.

"Hello." I responded coolly, looking up at him awkwardly. It made me sick seeing how he could act so happy after what had happened that day. It had truly been the worst day of my entire life, and he was only making it worse.

I turned away from him before I got too angry, and started shoveling peas onto my plate because I was so frazzled.

"You really like peas, don't you." He laughed.

I turned back to Finnick, and saw the smirk on his face. Because I was so shy, quiet, and timid I didn't do a thing. But on the inside I was imagining slapping him right across his creepy, handsome face.

"You should see her when our Mother makes potatoes."

I looked up, and saw Martin smiling and holding in a laugh. That was what pushed me over the edge.

"You make me sick!" I suddenly shouted at him, making everyone stop talking. "How can you act like this after what happened? Don't you have any respect for our father? His corpse is probably rotting at the bottom of the ocean right now, and you don't even care!" As soon as my mouth closed Martins smile quickly turned into confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked hesitantly setting down his fork. I glanced around the room and saw everyone else staring at me awkwardly.

"I'm talking about the murder," I paused, and started choking on my tears, "of our father." As soon as I had finished my sentence, sobs started pouring from my heart.

"What..." Martin's eyes grew distant, and I could see his hand shaking, but it wasn't from the train.


	4. The Plan F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 4: Finnick**

When Mitchlin read her name, I could see the audience's cheeks go white, and then I saw her clutching onto her father for support before he pushed her towards the stage. Right then I understood why her father hadn't wanted her entered in the games. Annie Cresta was as fragile as glass.

In school I had mocked her just like the other kids, and I hadn't really cared if she went home crying everyday. She was a disgrace to our district, and everyone knew it. But when I saw her stumble towards that stage, knowing that her brother might have to kill her, I truly felt sorry for Annie. Because I felt sorry for her, I was trying to be nice at dinner. I said hello, and even smiled, but she just looked at me like she thought I was the devil. Which to her I guess I was. Then suddenly she's screaming at Martin, and crying again. I looked around, and could see the entire room was just as shocked as I was. Mitchlin started mumbling about his eyebrows, Mags tried to soothe Annie, and Martin since she had known their dad, and Martin finished his peas in a daze. I felt awkward just sitting there staring at everyone, but what else could I do? Just the air in the room was awkward on it's own. So I finished my dinner, and then walked to the lounge cart to watch the recaps of the reaping.

Mags and Annie had come in behind me, and Mitchlin and Martin came in just after them. When we were all seated on something, Mitchlin turned on the TV and we watched the reaping.

The Capitol went through each district. When they got to Four, I saw Annie's shoulders tense out of the corner of my eye. Then Martin was reaped. He really showed him self off to the audience, and it was clear he was looking for sponsors, which he would most likely get. But when they called Annie, everything went silent. Eventually you could see her thin body walking towards the stage. When she shook Mitchlin's hand I saw her lips tremble. Then she passed out.

When the screen moved on to Five, Mitchlin spoke up gaily, "Well it's obvious you both will get many sponsors."

Annie turned towards him, and cocked her head like she honestly didn't believe he would say that, but he did. "You really don't have to lie to me you know. I have to get used to the idea of dying and I wont if you patronize me."

I really considered standing up, and clapping for her because this was the second time she had stood up to someone in one day. Innocent Annie Cresta was showing off her backbone. But instead I leaned back in my chair, and looked at Mitchlin.

"Really dear have you ever looked in a mirror?" Mitchlin looked up at her, and then back at the TV. "Your beauty will win you many more sponsors than you would ever receive for agility."

I had to admit, Mitchlin did have a point. Everyone might have hated Annie in school, but it wasn't just because she was a wimp or a loser. It also had something to do with how pretty she was. Stunning is actually a much better word for her.

"You really believe that?" Annie's voice had softened, and I could tell she was easing up a little.

"Oh yes," Mags put her hand on Annie's shoulder, "you may not be able to tell now but I was once young and pretty like you. The Capitol citizens like that in a tribute." Mags turned towards me, and winked. She had been like a grandmother to me ever since my games. So sometimes she liked to tease me about my…confidence.

"Yeah I should know." I grinned back at her while jokingly puffing out my chest. Then I started laughing because Mags was trying so hard not to smile, but she just couldn't do it.

"This is why the Capitol loves you!" She exclaimed throwing up her hands. "You have uncontrollable charm."

Mags and I could only laugh for a little while longer because everyone else was awkwardly staring at us. Besides, we were still watching the reaping, and when they showed the 6 foot 9 guy from One again, all I could think about was how sorry I was for Annie. If she were standing next to him, you wouldn't even be able to see her.

Her level of confidence was evident through out the recaps, and part of me wanted to stand up and turn off the TV because I couldn't take looking at the fear in her eyes anymore. But I was honestly more inclined to deal with her emotions than have Mitchlin start whining at me. So I ended up just waiting for the recaps to end. When they finally did, I was about to get up and go to my room cause I was honestly just worn out, but then Mitchlin decided to bring up the 'pleasant' subject of training.

My first thought was to look over at Annie and see her reaction. She was scared shitless.

"I've never been trained before," she said with panic, "and I don't think that starting now would make any difference. Just look at me." She gestured to her self meekly.

I had to agree, she did have a point. I mean she was so fragile, and weak that I doubted she had much more than an ounce of fat or muscle on her.

"I've been thinking about that," Mags chimed in, "and I had an idea. What if I worked with Martin since he's already had so much training, and then Finnick could teach you the tricks of his trade? I'm sure that once he's done with you no one will even know that you weren't trained to begin with."

I leaned forward, and was about to throw out my own opinion which was 'there is no chance in hell' but then Mitchlin opened his mouth again.

"I think that's a wonderful idea! We'll start immediately once we reach the Capitol. Until then you two can spend all your time together. Meals, free time, any time really. And your rooms happen to be right across from each other! It will be wonderful."

I looked up at Annie to see how she felt about all this, since she wasn't too good at hiding her emotions, and it was clear by the look on her face that she was dreading this just as much as I was.


	5. A Proper Introduction A POV

**Please review, it helps keep me motivated :) And enjoy!**

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 5: Annie**

After we watched the reaping, I escaped to my room where I fell asleep easily. It could have been because my heart was so exhausted or the fact that I believed sleep was the only thing that could save me from my nightmares. However, just because I fell asleep easily doesn't mean that I stayed asleep. Through out the night I would wake up calling out the name of my father, and drenched in my own sweat. Then just as soon as my eyes were closed again, they would open and I would repeat the cycle. When I finally managed to fall asleep, and stay asleep, a loud knock suddenly came at my door. I lifted up my head, and sighed. It was now apparent that I would never sleep well again.

I slowly climbed out from underneath my comforter and drudged over to the door that was still being knocked on profusely. My fingers pressed against the panel, and slowly the door slid open. On the other side stood the person that I dreaded seeing the most, Finnick. He stood up straight, which only made his height more prominent, and his sea green eyes, a near match for mine, looked tired. The lines on his forehead suggested that he too had been up thinking about something. What that something was I wasn't quite sure about. All I knew was that I dearly hoped it had nothing to do with my training.

I must have frowned at him because his face responded with a similar expression. Neither of us said anything for a moment, but then he spoke up.

"So, are you going to let me in, or are we just going to stand here staring at each other until we reach the Capitol?" He asked me somewhat rudely, or maybe it was just impatience. I couldn't tell. I'd never been very good at deciphering people's emotions when I couldn't even decipher my own.

I looked at him for a moment, trying to decide whether or not I should actually let him into my room. I didn't want training, and I didn't really plan on accepting his ideas either so letting him in would just be a waste of time. However, I finally came to the conclusion that the only thing I could do was let just him in. So, I stepped back a little and said quietly, "Please, come in."

I was half way expecting him to mutter a snide little remark, or roll his eyes, but instead he just sighed ever so slightly, and then stepped inside my room. As soon as he was inside, I noticed him eying the couch, and he quickly made his way towards the light blue cushions. When he had sat down, he looked over at me with a serious expression. It was actually one of the first times that I saw him with a look other than seduction in his eyes.

"So," He started, "how do you want to do this?"

My first thought was, do what? And then I remembered…training.

"I'm not doing anything." I replied flatly, but still timidly.

"Well they told me to train you so that's what I'm going to do." He responded back with a little edge to his tone of voice. It immediately made me feel nervous.

"No you're not." I said shakily as I tried to stand my ground against his persistence.

"I know that I'm going to die, and no amount of training can save me." I whispered, my eyes becoming watery, so that I had to bite down on my lip to stop the tears.

"Look at me," I gestured to my self weakly. "Can you see or are you just blind?"

Finnick looked at me seriously as he stood up from the couch. "Yes, I can see." He replied, walking over to me until we were so close I could feel his breath on my forehead. "I can see that you're vulnerable and afraid."

I began to feel ashamed by his words. Was my vulnerability that obvious? Apparently it was.

I felt so embarrassed, that I tried to look away from his eyes, but he held mine locked in his gaze. "But I can also see," He started again, "that you'll never get anywhere unless you try." His voice suddenly changed its tone, and I almost thought that it sounded like he believed in me. "If you just tried I know you could be something the capitol wants. You could be a contender."

Part of me wanted to believe what he said, but when I turned away from him, and caught sight of my self in a mirror on my wall, I realized that I couldn't believe him. There was no possible way that his words could be true.

"No I can't." I contradicted him as I turned my eyes back towards his now softened expression. "I've spent my entire life trying to live up to people's expectations. And every time that I've tried, I've failed." My heart started to pound in my chest as I explained my self to him.

"No matter how hard I tried I could never be what they wanted." I confessed to him sadly. "That's why I gave up. That's why I'm saving my self the effort now." My heart slowed down, and I felt shame as my cheeks burned red. Again I turned away from him because I felt he must have found me absolutely hopeless even though he had said otherwise.

"No." He stated strongly. His voice sounded so convinced that I found my self unable to look away from him any longer. "I'm not just going to just let you give up."

I slowly met his eyes and said quietly, "You're wasting your time with me. I'll be dead within the first five minutes."

"Not when I'm finished with you." He reassured me.

But my problem was that even if he could train me, would I be able to kill innocent children, and teenagers just like me? I understood that some of them weren't always so innocent, but when the time came for me to fight back against someone, well I wasn't so sure that I could do it. And I definitely couldn't fight my brother.

"You actually believe that you can make me into a killer?" I questioned him timidly.

"No," He said as he stepped towards me so much that I could once again feel his breath on my skin, making a tingle run up my spine. Finnick looked directly in my eyes and smiled just the tiniest bit. "I'm going to make you into a survivor."

When the words came out of his mouth a hint of faith in Finnick passed though my mind, and I felt for the first time that I was actually starting to believe him.


	6. To Be Honest F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 6: Finnick**

When I told Annie that I was going to make her into a survivor, I saw this look in her eyes that reminded me of hope, but just as soon as it was there, it was gone. We stood staring at each other for a few seconds before I told her that we had to go to breakfast. All she did was nod, and then followed me to the dining car.

All through the meal she sat with her head bowed low as she ate her food. Martin kept looking at her, and I could tell that he was worried about her. He had always stood up for her when the kids at school would talk shit about her. Personally I was never really a part of the whole _let's torment Annie_ game. I was a victor. I had to look like I didn't care, even though I sort of did. I looked up to Martin too, just like a lot of the other kids did, even though he was a year younger than me. He just had this thing about him that clearly made him a leader. It also made stupid kids afraid of him so when he told them to shut up about Annie they listened.

But now it was just hard to watch him sit helplessly as Annie shut her self away from him, and the rest of the world. I could tell that Mags was having a hard time watching too because she kept shaking her head, and trying to rub Annie's back with out scaring her every time her hand made contact with Annie's skin. It was like we were at a funeral, and there was nothing anyone could do to help. Nothing.

Mitchlin was just blind or something because he kept acting like nothing was wrong. I guess all he really did care about was his eyebrows.

Honestly I was relieved when breakfast was over because then I wouldn't have to just watch as everyone solemnly buttered their toast or salted their eggs. We were going to be at the Capital soon anyways so everyone needed to finish getting ready. Except for me. All I had to do was grab the clothes that were set out for me, since President Snow demanded that I have a personal stylist at all times. I had to keep up that playboy image that the Capital wanted because President Snow basically sold me every time I was there. I was a victim of what they call legal prostitution.

When everyone had gotten up from their seats at the table, they all went off to their rooms, but I just stayed in the dinning car, and sat down on one of the sofas in front of the TV. Then I picked up the remote and turned on the television.

Of course the only thing that was on was Caesar Flickerman talking up the Hunger Games. I left his show playing though because I had nothing better to do.

After a few years of mentoring, I had learned that Caesar's voice was easy to fall asleep to so I leaned my head back, and slowly closed my eyes as he talked. I was so tired from the entire reaping ordeal, and I hadn't gotten that much sleep the night before either. I was actually starting to fall asleep when Annie walked into the car.

"Mags told me to come in here and talk with you." She said quietly as I opened my eyes, and leaned up from my _'nap'_.

I picked up the remote and turned off the TV as she sat down in the chair next to the couch I was on.

Annie look down at her hands folded in her lap and I waited for her to say something. She didn't say anything for a while so I was about to say something my self, when she finally spoke up.

"Earlier," she said quietly, still looking at her hands, "when you said that you would make me into a survivor," She paused and looked up at me seriously, "did you mean it?"

I met her gaze for a second and then replied honestly, "Yes"

She smiled half-heartedly to her self and then said, "You know, you might actually be surprised but it's not dying that I'm afraid of."

She was right. I was surprised. "Then what are you afraid of?" I leaned forward and rested my elbow on my knee.

Annie looked away from me and bit her lip. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and said, "I'm afraid that I'm going to bring shame to my family," She started to choke on her words as the tears spilled down her cheeks, "to my district." She shook her head and then looked up at me. "You have no idea what it's like to walk in shame."

I wanted to contradict her and tell her that I actually did know what shame felt like, but I restrained my self. "My father was a victor, and I was supposed to be like him." She looked away from me again, and wiped away the tears from underneath her eyes. "I was supposed to make him proud of me. Everyone at school would torment me about it." She paused and then looked at me like she couldn't figure something out. "Except for you. You never said anything to me, or about me. Why?"

I wanted to be honest with her. I wanted to tell her the truth about everything. That the Capitol made me act like a playboy, and ignore people that I _'thought'_ were below me. Before the games I had trained, I was a career, but I wasn't cocky. After the games, that all had to change.

"It's because I," I started genuinely but then suddenly Mitchlin burst into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"We've arrived!" He said with a tenor like pitch. It took everything I had in me not to burst out laughing. Even Annie, who had just been pouring out her emotions to me, was trying to hide the smile that Mitchlin had brought to her face. Maybe he was good for something after all.

"Thanks for letting us know, Mitchlin." I stood up from the sofa. "I think I'm going to go get my stuff." I started walking to my room, but I stopped when I was next to Annie and leaned down to her level. Then I whispered, "By the way, smile when you get off of the train. The Capitol will love it." I stood back up, smiled at her, and she gently smiled back at me before I walked out of the dining car.

I was starting to like Annie more and more as I got to know her better. We hadn't really had an ordinary conversation that wasn't about the games, or her issues with our district, but when she started smiling about Mitchlin, I could see that she was easing up a bit. Now all I had to do was get her though training, and ultimately winning over the Capitol.


	7. Arrival A and F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 7: Part One Annie**

I stepped off of the train and did exactly what Finnick said to do. I smiled and I waved. He was right; the crowd loved it. I didn't have much time to be a crowd pleaser though because just seconds after we got off the train, I was whisked away to my prep team.

There were three of them, two men and a woman. They had me strip out of my clothes, and put on a white slip that could easily be maneuvered in all directions. Then they proceeded to make me flawless. Naturally I liked to take care of my skin, nails and hair, so they didn't have to do much in the ways of repairing damage. They mostly just rubbed my body with oils and sweet scented creams that made my skin feel as soft and smooth as the ocean back home. Then they washed my hair, and piled it up on top of my head before applying makeup to my skin. But it wasn't just my face that was decorated; it was also my arms and the skin around my neck and chest. They had taken paint, mostly blues, greens, and shimmering whites, and painted swirled patterns onto my skin. I wasn't entirely covered, because you could still see hints of my light tan showing through the swirls. On my face they applied little swirls coming out from the corners of my eyes and then glued little jewels here and there onto the spirals.

It took me a moment to figure out what they were trying to make me into, and then, it suddenly hit me. They were making me into the ocean.

As soon as they had finished my makeup, they sent me to my stylist, Renata.

She was a tall, thin woman with very long, bony fingers that looked like they might break with just the slightest touch. And her hair was a golden yellow that fell in different sized ringlets around her head. Her eyes were what really shocked me though. They were like a blend of four different colors all at once. I'd never seen anything like it before.

"We're portraying you as the ocean, if you have not already guessed that." She smiled lightly at me, but it seemed as if she wasn't all that fond of me for some reason.

Renata then went over to a small closet, and pulled out a flowing, strapless gown. The bodice was a shimmering blue that came to a point where it met the flowing fabrics of green and blue colors. I could see that just walking in it would resemble the waves crashing on the beach back home in four.

"It's beautiful." I said to her in awe as I stared at the dress.

"Thank you." She smiled at me surprisingly pleasantly as she brought the gown over to me. "I designed it my self. It took me four months to complete." She smiled again and let me run my fingers over the soft fabric. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

"The skirt is made from the fibers of a rare tree not know to Panem called bamboo. There are also pieces of satin as well." Renata seemed proud of her work, and I could understand why. The dress was breath taking.

"Why don't we put it on you?" She smiled at me, and I removed my hand from the fabric so that she could help me into the dress

Renata helped me pull the white slip over my shoulders, and slowly raised the dress over my head. Then she slid the dress down over my decorated body, and laced it up in the back. After that she added the finishing touches to my hair by weaving little blue and white flowers into my curls that now rested over my shoulders.

When she gestured me towards a mirror, I was stunned by my reflection. At first I didn't even recognize my self, and I thought I might have to pinch my skin to make sure that what I was seeing was real.

"You look lovely." Renata said as she stood behind me.

I turned my head towards her, and returned all of her smiles with the first genuine one of my own, "Thank you."

"We need to get you to the chariots. Your brother will be waiting."

As soon as she mentioned my brother, my spirits fell. I still couldn't face Martin, and I wasn't sure if he could face me either. We both realized that in the end only one of us could go home, and I knew that the odds were that it would be Martin. But we would both have to overcome our issues for the crowd. If I at least wanted to live for a little more than a day, then I would need sponsors. Mitchlin said that I was beautiful enough to win sponsors. I wasn't sure if I believed him, but I was just going to have to try, and take what he said for the truth. He was from the Capitol after all so he knew exactly what the people liked.

As Renata led me through the halls towards the large elevator that led to the chariots, I felt my self begin to tremble. What if I fell out of the chariot? Or worse, what if I fainted again and then fell out? My thoughts were making me so nervous that I found my self having to constantly keep my mind from wandering.

Renata and I stepped onto the elevator, and began to descend down to the chariots. She must have been able to see how nervous I was, even through all of my makeup, because she put her hand on my shoulder, and said confidently, "You'll be alright."

I looked up at her through my fear, and truly hoped that she was right because, frankly at the moment I was a complete mess.

When the little dinging noise sounded that told us we had reached out destination, I had to cover my mouth to prevent my self from gasping nervously. Then the doors opened, and we stepped out into the room.

There were horses, and chariots all lined up in a long row. Since I was from District Four, my chariot, the one that I would share with Martin, was near the front of the line. Renata, and I started to quickly make our way towards it. When we reached the chariot, I could see that Martin was dressed in a similar ensemble, with blue and green swirls painted on his bare chest. His pants were even made from the same fabric as the skirt of my dress.

As Renata and I approached, Mitchlin looked up and exclaimed with pure delight, "Oh you look fantastic!" He clapped his hands together joyously.

I tried to smile at him but it was somewhat difficult with all the makeup I had on. Besides, just because Renata had managed to get a real smile out of me, did not mean that I had the heart to do it for anyone else.

"The audience will be amazed!" Mitchlin circled around me as his eyes examined my dress. "You really have done a fabulous job once again Renata." He looked up at her and smiled before giving her a jovial hug.

As they conversed about my clothes, I began to look around the large room. The other tributes were also dressed in extravagant costumes, but none of their chaperones seemed as thrilled as Mitchlin. He won the prize for most enthusiastic.

"You look beautiful. Father would be proud." I heard the familiar voice, and glanced up to see Martin standing in front of me with a sad smile on his face.

"He would be proud of you too." I tried to smile back at him, and I cupped my hand under his cheek. Then he squeezed my hand, and brought it down from his face as he held back his emotions.

"We'd better get in." He said quickly as he led me over to our chariot. Once he had stepped inside, he took my hand, and helped me up. But when my shoe caught on a metal bar, I started to fall backwards. However, someone caught me, and pushed me gently up into the chariot before I could hit the ground. When I turned around to see who it was, my eyes found Finnick's.

"Your welcome." He mouthed as he smiled at me faintly, and then he abruptly turned and walked away.

I watched after him silently for a moment, and then I heard Martin's deep voice behind me.

"You ready?" He asked quietly.

I turned to him and replied confidently for the first time, "Yes, I think I am."

**Chapter 7: Part Two Finnick**

Every time that the games came around, I realized how much I hated the Capitol. I hated the people, I hated the clothes, and I sure as hell hated the president. I could guarantee that whenever I went to the Capitol there would be at least one person who was willing buy a night with the famous Finnick Odair. It made me sick, but I would still put on a show for them because if I didn't it could very well mean the end of my family's life. My little brother Bay was already dead. Snow had him killed when I hesitated to accept his "request" the first time. Once I saw what Snow was willing to do, I agreed quickly because I couldn't watch my mom and dad die too. They were both so helpless. My Mom had gotten extremely sick after Bay was killed, and my Dad was just doing everything he could to forget. So to save them both, I did what Snow said, and gritted my teeth through every minute of it. But what else could I do?

I guessed that when I got off of the train, there would be someone there to take me to Snow so that he could introduce me to my _'lover'_ of the day, but I was wrong. For the first time since he started my _business_, there was no one who wanted me. I was so shocked I didn't even know what do with my self. I wasn't used to having free time when I was in the Capitol, so this was a change.

When we were all led away to get ready for the parade of tributes, all my team really had to do with me was fix my hair and put me in a nice suit. After that I'd probably go and talk with the other mentors. It was usually Johanna Mason from seven, or Crispin Reed from two that I spent my time with, but I could tolerate the others.

When I went into the mentor's lounge, I found Johanna standing near a window with a glass of champagne in her hand, and a sour look on her face as she gazed out over the city.

"Well hello Miss Sunshine." I smiled at her sarcastically as I grabbed a glass of my own, and joined her by the window.

Johanna turned to me and raised her eye brows, "Do you really want to go there Finnick?"

I smiled, and shook my head as I raised my glass to my lips, "Guess not."

"That's what I thought." She muttered crankily, looking back out the window. Then suddenly her head snapped back towards me. "What are you doing up here anyway? Shouldn't you be _warming_ up the crowd?" She over annunciated on the warming because she hated the Capitol just as much as I did.

"Nobody wants their own personal piece of Finnick Odair today I guess." I replied flatly as I took another swig of my champagne, and my smile was erased from my face.

"Snow is such a bastard." She hissed loudly to her self.

"You know one day you're going to get arrested for saying things like that." I said honestly, trying to warn her because she was pushing it. Johanna had a problem with expressing her feelings for the capitol too loudly and too often. Eventually they were going to get sick of her complaints, and get rid of her all together.

"Like what?" She asked me sarcastically while making an entirely too innocent face.

"Never mind." I laughed it off with a shake of my head and looked back out the window. I could just barely see the chariots being lined up on the far end of the street. "I have to go." I turned back to Johanna and gave her a genuine smile. "Mitchlin will be on the verge of insanity if I don't show up to wish my tributes good luck." I handed her my glass of champagne since I could see that she was running out, and I still had nearly a full glass. Then I started to walk away.

"Yeah well just be glad you don't have Cymone to deal with. I'm about ready to stab one of her heels into her pea sized brain." I heard her voice from behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to be able to picture the smirk that must have been on her face, and I laughed to my self at the image.

I was still laughing when I got onto the empty elevator that led to the chariots. But by the time the elevator reached it's destination, I wasn't laughing anymore. Now I had to face the helpless kids that were either going to die, or brutally murder someone else, and it all made me sick.

When I stepped out of the elevator, it wasn't hard to find Mitchlin. He was standing with Martin and his stylist Georg near the front of the chariots. I didn't recognize Martin at first because he was covered in blue paint, but as I got closer I could see the familiar color of his light brown hair.

Mitchlin was gawking at Martin's costume, and then a delighted expression suddenly hit his face as he clasped his hands together and exclaimed, "Oh you look fantastic!"

I followed his eyes and that's when I turned around, and saw her. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. She looked like the beauty of the ocean combined with the beauty she already possessed on her own, and it was breathtaking. Annie Cresta was the most stunning thing that I had ever seen, and I knew that she was about to get sponsors.

It was like my eyes were glued to her, but she didn't notice me. Instead she went straight up to Martin. I could see them talking, and knew that they were making up for their argument from the day before when Annie placed her hand on Martin's cheek. A pang of jealousy filled me. But why? Martin was her brother, and besides I mean I wasn't attracted to her. I excused it as an accident, and spur of the moment emotion. It was nothing serious, I told my self.

I walked up to the chariot as she and Martin started to climb up inside. When she stepped up into the chariot, her foot caught on a bar and she started to fall. Without thinking about it, my hands were instantly there to catch her, and I helped her up into the chariot.

Annie turned around, and our eyes met for just long enough for me to mouth, "Your Welcome" to her. But then I realized that I couldn't handle her gentle gaze any longer, so I turned and walked away. The only thing was that instantly I wished I hadn't.


	8. The Parade A and F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 8: Part One Annie**

The only thing that I could think about as Martin and I rode through the streets was not the flying roses, or the people shouting my name, but was the look that Finnick had given me before the parade began. It was like his eyes were piercing through me, and for the first time I felt like he was looking at me for real, no seduction or false smiles behind his gaze. I had actually seen a glimpse of the true Finnick. Except, he practically ran away from me the moment that I returned his gaze. What had I done to suddenly make him so eager to get away from me? Maybe he had finally seen how incapable I was to win. Maybe the truth was what brought out the truth in Finnick.

When President Snow stood to speak as our chariots came to a halt, my thoughts were momentarily interrupted.

"Welcome Tributes!" His voice boomed in a microphone.

As he spoke, I could have sworn that I saw a little line of blood dripping down his lips. But when I tried to point it out to Martin very subtly, he didn't even see it. I decided that I must have just been imagining it, though it had seemed so real.

When Snow ended his speech with, "And have a Happy Hunger Games!" I was somewhat relieved. The chariots would again begin to roll, and we could all go to our designated suites in the building where they housed the tributes. But first we would have to return our chariots to the stables and meet with our mentors and chaperones. I couldn't decide if I actually wanted to see Finnick or not. I just didn't think I would be able to handle the look in his eyes again.

"Well you two just _blew_ me away!" Mitchlin proclaimed happily as he strode up to the chariot when Martin, and I rode into the stables with the other tributes. "Oh they were absolutely amazing! Wouldn't you agree Renata?"

Mitchlin turned to her expecting a loud enthusiastic reply I'm sure, but she only nodded her head and said, "I do agree Mitchlin. They were quite Marvelous."

Mitchlin flipped his hair, and then walked back over to Martin and I. We were still trapped in the chariot until he let someone else do the talking and helped get us out.

"You did just wonderfully," He breathed as he took hold of my hands, and smiled a very toothy grin. "We already have sponsors lining up at our door!"

"Really…" I would have continued except I spotted Finnick coming towards us out of the corner of my eye, and my voice snagged in my throat.

"Are you alright dear?" Mitchlin asked me precariously, and I snapped out of my distraction.

"Yes, yes..." I mumbled as I tried to shake off my embarrassing moment of staring out into space. Then I smiled at Mitchlin, and he squeezed my hands.

All of the sudden Mitchlin noticed that I was still standing in the chariot, and he widened his eyes. "Goodness, someone needs to get you down from there!" He let go of my hands, and then put his own hands on his cheeks as he turned his head around, looking for someone to help me down. This was all happening just as Finnick was walking up to us, so of course he was the first one Mitchlin noticed.

"Ah Finnick! You can do it!" He exclaimed as he lightly ran over to him, and then grabbed his hand while dragging him back towards me. Once they were next to the chariot, Mitchlin gestured towards the latch, and Finnick obediently stepped forward.

Instantly I felt my palms begin to moisten as I tried not to look at Finnick. But when he said my name, and reached his hand towards me, I could not stop my self from looking at him.

When I turned my head, our eyes met, and I gently took hold of his hand. Our eyes never lost contact as he helped me down, and even when my feet were touching the floor we were still locked in a deep gaze. Feelings and emotions overwhelmed me, and I became so lost in our sudden connection that I felt I may have never been able to look away.

Finally our eyes were parted from each other's when Mags stepped between us and said, "Well, we better head up to our rooms." Then she put her hand on my shoulder, and we all proceeded to our compartments.

I looked down at the ground embarrassedly as we all walked. I was so confused as to what had just happened between Finnick and I. That gaze that we had shared had been so real, and unlike anything that I'd ever felt before. I didn't know how to explain it to my self in my mind, so I tried to force my self to put it from my memory. Meekly, I slid a strand of my hair behind my ear trying to hide my internal confliction. As I did this, I felt something fall and brush against my cheek, but I decided it must have been my imagination.

**Chapter 8: Part Two Finnick**

I couldn't figure out my feelings. Why did I get this pang of jealousy when Annie rode through the streets in that chariot, and the audience went crazy for her? Why did I want to punch the guy who was sitting behind me when he whistled at her? Why could my stupid brain focus on only one thing, Annie?

There was one possibility that passed through my mind, but I instantly put it off as being ridiculous. I couldn't actually be falling for her, could I? I had never talked to her until the games. You could almost say that we purposefully steered clear of each other. And besides, I could tell that she had no interest in me. I made her nervous, freaked her out, and I could understand why. She was shy, and I…well I wasn't.

When I went back down to the stables to congratulate Martin and Annie, she looked even more beautiful than before. There was something that was different about her, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Then I saw it. She was smiling, and there was light in her eyes as she talked with Mitchlin; she was happy. But as I started walking closer to her, she lost her smile, and her shoulders tensed. Then Mitchlin turned around and saw me.

"Ah Finnick! You can do it!" Mitchlin exclaimed as he ran over to me and grabbed my arm. He started dragging me over to Annie, and I wanted to shake out of his grasp, but I also didn't want to insult him since he had such fragile feelings, so I didn't shrug him off.

While all of this happened I could see that Annie was trying not to look at us. It was pretty clear that I was the reason why she was so nervous all of the sudden.

When Mitchlin and I were standing next to the chariot, he motioned for me to open the latch so that Annie could climb down. But I could see that he also wanted me to help her get out too. I didn't really have a problem with that, but I wasn't so sure about Annie. She seemed like she didn't appreciate that I was so close to her. But still, I undid the latch, and opened the door. Then I reached my hand out to her, and gently she turned her head towards me. I couldn't stop my self from looking into her eyes; they were so bright. And when her soft hands touched mine, it was unlike anything that I had ever felt with a girl. None of my trysts with the Capitol had ever felt the way that one touch, and one gaze had felt with Annie.

When her feet were planted on the ground, we were still staring into each other's eyes. It was like I couldn't look away. Then Mags stepped between us, and Annie blushed as she looked away from me. My next thought was what the hell was I doing? I was supposed to stare at women, but not the ones from my district. Especially the ones like Annie. If I kept acting like I was interested in her, Snow was going to find a way make me regret it. So when we were all walking to our apartment, I tried to back off and not seem so eager, or open to the feelings that I didn't understand. But while I was walking behind the rest of the group, I noticed Annie tuck a curl behind her ear. One of the flowers in her hair came loose and floated to the ground. I only paused for a second before I reached down, and picked it up. Then I kept walking as I tucked the flower in my coat pocket.


	9. Notes F and A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 9: Part One Finnick**

We got to the suite, and I had the flower in my pocket. I had thought about taking Annie aside, pulling out the flower and saying, "I think this is yours." But then what? Give her a dashing smile and hope for the best? No, only a shallow woman from the capitol would fall for a move like that. Annie had so much more to her. She was different; she was real. And the women from the capitol, well…they were more like plastic. Besides I had already decided that I wasn't attracted to Annie, even if in reality I was. So when we walked into the suite, instead of pulling Annie aside, I just walked off to my room.

I already knew where it was because I stayed there so often. There was a long hallway and my room was at the end. In a way it was almost like it was it's own separate suite because it was bigger and more secluded than the other rooms. I spent nearly half of my life in the capitol, so of course it amde sense that Snow wanted to give me proper accommodations for my clientele.

When I opened the door and stepped inside I immediately walked over to my closet, and pulled off my suit. I hated suits, it was like they trapped you and when you could finally take them off you were free. Except in reality I wasn't, but I liked to pretend that I was.

When I had changed out of my suit, I slipped on some long black pants and a blue t-shirt. Then I walked out of my closet, and headed over to my bed. That was the one thing that I could look forward to in the capitol; they had really great beds.

I was about to sprawl out across the comforter, and fall asleep when I saw the note that President Snow had clearly left for me. Grudgingly I picked up the shining gold envelope and roughly pulled out the white slip of paper. Then I flipped it open and read…

_Mr. Odair,_

_I hope that you enjoyed my little gift to you. But now it's time to return to business. There are already two clients lined up for tomorrow afternoon, and a certain senator has asked to see you this evening. Please be prompt, we don't want anyone to get hurt now do we?_

_President Coriolanus Snow_

What gift, I had thought to my self after I read the note. And then I realized that the gift had been not having any clients at the parade. I should have known that that would all end too soon.

I immediately crumpled up the note into a ball and threw it in anger at the wall. Then I put my hands on my head, and took a deep breath before walking back to my closet and changing back into one of my many suits.

I was about to leave my room, and go to the usually meeting place when I remembered the flower. Quickly I walked over to the desk near my bed and scrawled out a note. Then I folded it, put it in and envelope, and headed out the door. When I passed Annie's room on my way down the hallway, I stopped and slid the flower into the envelope. Then I tucked the note under her door and continued on my way to meet the 'certain senator'.

**Chapter 9: Part Two Annie**

The process of being made beautiful wasn't nearly as painful as removing the excess beauty. The chemical that Renata used to remove the blue paint from my body burned as if someone was holding a match to skin. I had never actually been burned by a match, but I guessed that was what it would feel like.

When Renata had finally removed all of the paint, she rubbed down my body with smooth oils that stopped the burning sensation immediately. A soft sigh escaped from my lips as the cool oils soothed my skin. Then Renata helped me into my light blue knee length night gown and brushed through my hair before leaving me to sleep.

I walked her to the door and thanked her for all she had done before she returned to her room. I was about to close the door after she left when I noticed the little green envelope with my name printed on it, resting on the carpet.

Slowly I reached down and gently picked up the envelope. Then I lifted the flap and pulled out the small rectangular card. As I did this, one of the small white flowers that had been in my hair, fell from the envelope. I reached down and picked up the flower before opening the letter. When I opened the letter I saw that it was from Finnick.

_Dear Annie,_

_I found this flower on our way up to the suite and I didn't have a chance to return it to you, so I wrote you this letter. I would have come and given it to you my self instead of just sliding it under your door, but I had a meeting to attend._

_I also wanted to tell you that tomorrow we start training and that I'm excited to see what you can do. I know that you're afraid, and that you think you can't do it, but you can. You already proved your self to the audience tonight._

_So get a good night sleep cause you're going to need it._

_-Finnick_

I set the letter down on my bedside table, and gingerly felt the fabric flower in my palm as I contemplated his letter. I wasn't really sure how I should react since no one had ever left me a letter under my door before. If only my mother had been there. She would have been able to guide me through everything. But at the moment I was stuck with having to figure out everything on my own.

I wondered why Finnick had kept my flower? Did he think it held some sort of value to me? Or was he just trying to be friendly since he was my mentor? There were other possibilities that crossed my mind, but I wasn't going to consider them. In the end I just told my self that I was going to have to wait until morning to figure out the mysteries of Finnick Odair. Until then I was going to follow his advice, and get some sleep since so far he had seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.


	10. The Training Center Part 1 F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 10: Finnick**

I woke up the next morning in the bed of a stranger. Her name was Birdie Noe. She had bright blue hair and pink tinted skin.

Birdie had paid quite a lot for a night with me, but that didn't entitle me to stick around long enough to have breakfast with her. I had fallen for that before and there was no way in hell that I was going to let my self get trapped in her bedroom again.

As Birdie slept, I crept out of her bed, and pulled on my suit. Then I snuck out of her lavish apartment and headed back to my own.

I knew that Mitchlin and Mags would be waiting for me since training started that morning, so I walked faster than I normally would have. In the end it only took me about five minuets to get back to the suite because it was just a block away from Birdies apartment.

I walked into the building and stepped inside the shiny silver elevator. I reached out my hand, and pressed the fifth button. Then the elevator started to move. When it reached District Fours floor, the thick doors opened and I stepped into the suite.

Mags, Mitchlin, Martin, and Annie were all seated at the dining table and they were eating their breakfast. I could tell that they were almost finished, so when I sat down at my seat I didn't pile up my plate with food

"How nice of you to finally show up, Finnick." Mitchlin didn't look at me as he frowned about my late arrival.

"Sorry," I looked around the table and saw that Mags and Martin were looking at me awkwardly. "I had a meeting last night." I finally said with a hint of annoyance and they seemed to accept my explanation. The only one who hadn't been looking at me awkwardly was Annie. In fact she hadn't been looking at me at all.

"Well you are forgiven." Mitchlin chimed in as he layered his last bit of toast with jam.

"Thanks." I muttered, serving some cantaloupe onto my plate. I then ate it so fast that it was almost hard to swallow down.

While I was finished eating I turned to Annie, "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" She asked as she looked up at me timidly. When she looked up I saw that she had tucked the little white flower into her hair. For some reason I had a feeling it was the same one that I had left for her in the note.

"For training." I continued as I tried not to stare at the flower.

"Oh, right." She mumbled embarrassedly, looking back down at her empty plate.

"Well then let's go." I set my napkin down on the table and stood up from my chair.

"Now?" She looked back up at me and her eyes widened with fear.

"It's okay, you'll be fine." I smiled encouragingly at her, but she seemed stiff. Still she nodded her head, and slowly stood up from her seat. Then we both left for the training center.

We got onto the elevator and rode down in silence. When we reached the right floor, Annie and I stepped out of the elevator and into the training center. I crossed my arms as I watched one of the tributes spear a dummy in the gut. It fell over instantly as if it really was a human. I glanced over at Annie and saw the fear in her eyes as the dummy fell over.

"So where do you want to start?" I asked her. She looked up at me timidly, and I could see her lips quivering.

"I…I don't…" She stuttered as she clenched her hands into fists.

I could see right away that standing there watching the other tributes wasn't going to accomplish anything, so when I spotted some empty chairs off to my right I said, "Come on let's sit over there." I lightly pulled Annie along as her dazed eyes watched the same tribute from before slice another dummy in half.

"They're going to slaughter me." She whispered to her self as we sat down.

"No they're not," I tried to reassure her, "we just have to find your strengths."

"What if I don't have any" She replied without looking over at me. It was like her eyes were permanently glued to the tribute. I could understand her fear though. He was tall, no let me rephrase that, he was extremely tall. I would say about 6 foot 9. He was also strong. You could almost see his muscles nearly ripping through his shirt.

I looked back at Annie and saw her whole body was quivering now. I knew I had to find some way to get her to tell me what she could do, but I had a feeling as long as she was watching the guy from one, she was never going to open up.

"Don't look at him. It's only going to make things worse."

She looked over at me and swallowed down what I guessed was her fear. The only problem was that when she took a breath, it was like she sucked all of it back into her lungs.

I thought maybe if I got her to talk about something, like the things that made her happy or her life back home; she'd be less resistant. So I asked her, "What would you do with your brothers when you were little?"

"What?" She looked confused and her hands stopped shaking with the distraction.

"Just tell me what you did." I nodded at her to continue.

"Well we," She paused and looked around like she was trying to find her words. "We swam in the ocean and made nets for my father." She smiled as she mentioned her father and I could tell that she was starting to forget about the guy from one. "Sometimes we would play darts and Bress and I would-" She smiled and started to laugh quietly to her self when I stopped her.

"Wait, you said you played darts?" I asked her almost excitedly. I had found her strength.

"Yes." She replied as she again looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Were you any good?" I asked her right on top of her response.

"Well yes, but I don't see-" She started to speak again but I cut her off.

"Go get a knife." I gestured towards the tables of knives but she wasn't even looking at me.

Then her head whipped around, and she looked at me like I was insane. "I don't-"

"Just go get a knife." I nodded my head towards the table.

Annie got up and slowly walked over to the weapons table. Then she turned back to look at me I'm sure for some sort of guidance, but I just nodded for her to go on. She looked back at the table and grabbed a small knife that she could easily lift and throw. Then she walked back over to our seats.

"Now, go over to that dummy" I reached my hand out and pointed towards one of the target dummies on the wall. "And throw the knife."

Her eyes widened, "You want me to throw this?" She held up the knife. "I could kill someone!"

"That's the general idea." I muttered under my breath sarcastically. Then I looked back at her and nodded my head towards the dummy. "Now go throw the knife."

Annie looked at me nervously and then slowly walked over towards the throwing range. When she reached the line, her feet stopped. She slowly lowered her head, with her eyes squinted shut, and clenched her hands into fists. Then she shakily took her stance, lifted the knife, and threw it. The knife flew through the air and stopped when it stuck right in the dummy's heart. Instantly I started smiling.

I stood up from my seat and walked over to her, "Wow, you weren't joking when you said you were good." I laughed under my breath and shook my head with a smile on my face.

It took Annie a little longer to respond because she didn't look directly at the target until after I came over. Finally she slowly turned her head. When she saw the knife, her eyes widened and then a faint smile appeared on her lips.

"You didn't think you could do it, but look at that." I smiled at her and gestured towards the dummy.

Annie turned her head towards me and smiled. When our eyes met, I could see her sea green eyes sparkling. They were so beautiful it was shocking.

Suddenly my smile faded from my face as I stared at her in awe.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her question snapped me back into reality and I tried to make it look like I hadn't just been staring at her.

"I was just…I was just thinking about what we should do next." I smiled at her nervously.

"And that is?" She asked with a playful smile.

"Actually I don't know." I admitted to her. I had been so impressed by her knife throwing that I really hadn't thought about what to do next. That had just been my excuse for staring at her.

"Well maybe I should throw a few more knives," She laughed lightly and gestured towards her self. "Since I seem to have a talent for that." Then a grin lit up her face.

"Yes you do." I smiled back at her and we started walking back towards the weapons table. Finally she seemed comfortable around me.


	11. Eyebrows Over Dinner A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 11: Annie**

My expectations about training had been greatly changed after I lodged a knife into that dummy's heart. I never even thought that I would be able to do something like that. It just seemed too impossible. But I had, and suddenly I realized that I had been wrong, and that Finnick had been right. He had said that somehow he would find my strengths and he had. However, my knife throwing skills were not enough to satisfy him.

"Just wait until you see what I have planned for tomorrow." He said smiling after we had thrown a few more knives.

I personally wasn't leaping with joy at the thought of more training, but at the same time I wasn't scared like I had been before.

Still, I didn't think that I would win. The other tributes were bigger and better than I was. Plus I knew that if it came down to Martin and I as the final two, neither of us would be able to make the kill. So I had resolved to somehow make sure that I died early on, and then Martin would be the victor. He would return home to our mother and our younger brothers Cinnian and Bress. He would be a champion, a hero that Panem deserved, and honestly I was beginning to be okay with that.

When the training day was done, Finnick and I boarded the elevator.

"I still can't believe that I did that." I whispered to my self as we rode up to our suite.

"I can." He replied almost immediately, and I looked up meekly to see him smiling at me. Internally, my heart started to flutter, because just from the look in his eyes I could tell that he was absolutely serious.

"How did you know?" I asked him suddenly, my curiosity overcoming me.

He looked at me with a perplexed expression. "Know what?"

"That I would be able to do it." I said quietly as I continued to look at him.

He paused for a moment and diverted his eyes from mine.

"Because," He paused before looking back up at me, "You're your father's daughter."

I didn't say anything in response and simply nodded my head because I was suddenly filled with unexpected emotions. I had always thought that I had somehow managed to never inherit any of my father's traits, and yet for some reason Finnick thought that I had.

It was becoming clear to me that Finnick knew me better than I knew myself, and he had only truly known me for a few days. Why could he read me so well when I thought that I hid everything so deeply? Maybe the truth was that I wasn't actually hiding anything at all, and the thought of that made fear rise up in my bones.

When Finnick and I stepped off of the elevator we were greeted with great animation from Mitchlin. He ran over to us and threw his arms out in a wide gesture.

"Ah, and here they are!" he grabbed onto each of our hands and squeezed them tightly. "How was training? You must be famished! Good thing dinner is ready!" He smiled and then jovially strode over to the dining table. Finnick and I shared a quick glance, and then followed Mitchlin to the table.

Martin and Mags were already seated, and talking quietly about the success of training. When Finnick, Mitchlin and I joined them, they looked up at us with soft smiles on their faces.

"How was training?" Mags asked Finnick with a sudden flash of concern in her eyes, yet a smile still resting on her face.

"It was great. Annie's a natural with knives." Finnick turned his head to me and winked along with a smile.

I couldn't help myself from smiling in response. It was becoming apparent to me that Finnick and I were going to be friends.

"Really?" Martin looked up at me in shock and I shrugged my shoulders with a slight grin.

"Yes," I turned to Finnick sheepishly. "Somehow he pulled the fighter out of me." A small grin formed at the corners of Finnick's lips as I spoke, and I felt strangely happy as we all sat down to eat.

During our meal, I was happily enjoying my mashed potatoes when suddenly Finnick nudged my arm under the table. I looked up at him abruptly and with his eyes he gestured towards Mitchlin. Slowly I turned my head in Mitchlin's direction to find him unconsciously stroking his eyebrows with his fork while chewing flamboyantly. Immediately a laugh began to lurch up my throat, but I quickly covered my mouth with my hand to prevent my laugh from escaping from my lips.

I glanced up at Finnick again as I struggled not to laugh, and saw that he was stifling in a laugh too. This made it all the more difficult for me not to burst out hysterically, and it became even worse when Mitchlin looked up at us both with a jovial expression and asked, "What's so funny?"

Neither Finnick or I could answer him without letting lose our awaiting laughter, so we both remained silent. This caused Mitchlin to get upset and the jovial expression on his face became serious. "I am not joking, what's all the fuss about?"

I quickly glanced up at Mitchlin and saw that he still had his fork rested on his eyebrows. Suddenly I couldn't control my self any longer, and a quiet giggle escaped from my lips. Instantly my hand once again flew to my mouth and I could feel my cheeks burning red with my embarrassment.

Everyone at the table then stopped and stared at me. As I felt shame under their gazes I could faintly hear what sounded like snickering right beside me. I turned to Finnick and saw that he was shaking his head, and no longer trying to contain his laughter. With a large smile he looked up at me and our eyes met. Before either of us was really aware of what was happening, we both burst into uncontrollable laughter. This sent Mitchlin over the edge.

"What is so funny!" He exclaimed suddenly pounding his chubby fists on the table. However his outburst didn't faze us, and we only continued to laugh harder and harder. We actually were laughing so much that I found myself leaning on Finnick for support so that I wouldn't fall out of my chair.

"What is it!" Mitchlin suddenly stood up abruptly from his chair and clenched his hands on his hips. Finnick and I immediately stopped laughing and our smiles disappeared.

"Well," He continued with a heavy and loud voice. "I'm obviously very amusing to you!" His arms flew around in rapid movements which caused his face to turn bright red. Then he pulled out his chair and stormed off to his room.

Finnick and I both glanced at each other, while Mags and Martin awkwardly resumed eating without Mitchlin.

While we were eating in silence, a smile suddenly formed at the corners of Mag's lips.

"The best part was when his face turned as red as his tuxedo." She smirked to herself, and we all cracked at least a small smile, while the awkwardness in the room suddenly dissipated.


	12. The Secret Poet F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 12: Finnick**

After dinner I headed off to my room expecting to find a note from Snow, but when I got there, there was nothing. No note, and apparently no clients for the night.

I was relieved because after my night with Birdie and then training, the next morning I was worn out. I needed a break from the all the fronts that I put on for the Capitol. Laughing with Annie at dinner had been the first time I had actually felt like my self in a long time. There was just something about her that made me open up, and let go.

Since I didn't have any clients for the night, I decide to do what I wanted which was to put on my sweat pants and then go out onto the deck to write. I had loved writing since I was a little kid. It was my way of letting out my feelings since I couldn't really talk about them. When I was younger I started trying to write books, but I could never finish them. Then I stumbled on poetry. Pretty soon I figured out that poetry was my real talent, and so I started writing all the time. I never told anyone about it though because in four only the queer guys wrote poetry. How would it look if a victor, a strong and deadly victor was writing emotional sonnets?

Whenever I was in the Capitol, I had all the opportunity to write, especially since Snow paid for all of my paper and pens. Usually I would wait until the other tributes had gone to bed and then I would go out to the deck. Once I was on the deck I'd write for hours until the sun came up. Then I'd sneak back to my room and sleep away the morning since the tributes usually didn't need my help training. However, since Annie needed a lot more of my help, I decided not to wait around to make sure everyone else fell asleep and just headed straight out to the deck. Luckily, all the lights were off and it didn't seem like anyone was awake. Still, I quietly crept over to the sliding glass door, and slipped out onto the deck. There were two large, green chairs facing each other and there was a small glass table in between them. I sat down in the closest chair to me, and pulled out my notebook.

Lately I had been trying to write a new poem, but all I had was the name. For some reason I just couldn't get the right words to come out of my pen. Everything that I attempted to write sounded either like total shit or wasn't even worthy of the title total shit. I had hoped that coming to the capitol and sitting out of the deck would bring the right words, but so far nothing was working. Even while sitting in my favorite place, I still got nothing.

In frustration, I threw my notebook down on the glass table next to my chair. Then I put my head in my hands and rested my elbows on my knees.

"Are you…are you okay?" I heard a faint voice ask and I looked up to see Annie sitting in the darkness of the other chair. One of her arms was barely extended towards me and she had a worried expression on her face.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked her almost angrily because the deck was where I went to be alone and she had intruded.

"I came out here before you even showed up." She sounded nervous and she pulled her hand back. "I didn't think that anyone would come out here." She tried to explain quickly since she could obviously tell that I wasn't all that cheerful.

"Oh." Was all that I said as I sat up straight.

We both sat silently for a while because I didn't really have anything to say, and I suspected that she was still too shy to start a conversation, even though we had bonded over dinner. But she proved me wrong.

"What were you doing with that notebook?" She asked me softly. I looked over and saw that her head wasn't down, and that she was looking straight at me.

"It…" I considered telling her the truth about my poetry, but then I changed my mind. "It was nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing, that is…I didn't think that nothing could get you that upset." She replied, still looking right at me. I was impressed; it was like she wasn't even shy all anymore. But that didn't mean that I wasn't annoyed or frustrated.

"Yeah well," I said irritatedly, looking out towards the city. "It's not important."

"Do you always have to hide everything from everyone?" She added, continuing to get at the subject, which was kind of bothering me, though I was also starting to soften up.

"Yeah, it kinda comes with the territory." I replied, still looking out the window. "You have no idea how much I would give to live the way you do." I said after a breath of silence.

"Why would you want to live like me?" She sounded shocked, and astounded that I would even think like that.

"Because," I said as I turned to face her and our eyes met. "You have the choice to do what you want. You don't have to pretend to be something you're not. You're free."

"I'm not free." She shook her head slightly and turned away from me. "I'm caged."

"But see that's where you're wrong." I sat up straighter and my voice got stronger. "You think that you don't have the choice, but you do." She looked back up at me, and our eyes met as I continued. "You can love who you want and not care who knows," I gestured towards her with my hands. "You can make your own choices and not expect to be punished for it. And me…" I stopped and lowered my head. "Well it's like I'm president Snow's slave or something." I muttered quietly as I spoke openly for the first time. "I'll never be free until I'm dead."

There was a long pause of silence between us as we both gathered our thoughts.

"You know," I continued after realizing that I had already opened up about Snow, so I might as well open up about my writing. "There's something I've always loved doing that I can still make my own." I smiled to my self and then looked back up at Annie.

"What?" She asked me as a small smile lit up her face.

"Writing poetry." I admitted to her without the slightest bit of embarrassment in my voice because for some reason I knew that she would accept me for whatever I did.

"You write poetry?" She grinned and leaned forward. "I didn't even know that."

"Yeah," I continued to smile and looked down, shaking my head lightly. "No one knows except," I looked back up and gestured towards her with my hand. "well I guess you now."

"Is that what you were doing with the notebook?" She asked me as our eyes met again and she nodded her head towards my notebook. "Writing poetry?"

"Yeah, well," I laughed negatively to my self. "_Trying_ to write poetry."

"What do you mean?" She stopped smiling and knitted her eyebrows together.

"Well," I paused and then started to explain as I leaned towards her. "You see I have this title, The Ocean, but I don't know what write about it. I keep writing down all these words but none of them are good enough." As I opened up, it felt great to finally talk to someone, even if it was just about how I was flunking creatively.

"I'm sure the right words will come to you eventually." She sat up and leaned towards me as she smiled. "You just have to keep fishing for them."

I laughed, "Good thing I'm from four."


	13. The Training Center Part 2 A F POV

**I just wanted to say thank you for all of the fantastic reviews, and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!**

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 13: Part One Annie**

I was amazed that Finnick had opened up about his life to me. What made me so special that he had wanted to let out his feelings to me? Was it because we were actually becoming friends, or was there more to it than that? My mind constantly kept thinking back over that as Finnick and I continued to talk. Of course I never told him what I was thinking but I was so inclined to just ask him why he had decided to talk to me. Nevertheless, our conversation continued anyways.

About half way through our conversation, my eyelids began to feel heavy and I knew that meant that sleep was coming for me. But, I was determined to stay awake no matter how tired I was. However, I was overestimating my skills because shortly after I decided to stay awake, I slowly and quietly drifted off to sleep. Before I was really even aware of what had happened, I was waking up to a cool breeze blowing across my skin.

Slowly my eyes began to flutter open, and I started trying to lift my self up from my slumped position. When my eyes had grown accustomed to the light, I saw that someone had laid a blanket over me while I had slept. Immediately I thought that it must have been Finnick who had done it. Or at least I wished that Finnick had been the one who had done it.

Suddenly I was over come with a desire to see him, and my eyes glanced over towards where he had been the night before. But to my disappointment, he was no longer there.

I looked down at my lap, and started contemplating what on earth these emotions were that I was feeling. Until a just a few days before, I had almost been afraid of Finnick, and now I wanted to see him as much as I could. It didn't make any sense unless…no I thought to my self. It couldn't be possible. I didn't have feelings for him, did I?

Suddenly, I felt as if I couldn't think about my feelings anymore, and so quickly I stood up from my chair, and walked back inside the suite. To my surprise, everyone else was already awake. Accept for Finnick, who was not present in the room. Almost immediately I felt an urge to find out where he was, but before I could open my mouth and say anything, I stopped my self. I had no intentions of letting anyone know how much I was struggling internally. Besides, how could I tell them when I didn't even know what I was allowing my self to feel?

So instead of asking about Finnick, I simply said, "Good morning." I looked over at Mags who was sitting on the couch, and I smiled. She smiled back at me.

"Good morning, Annie. How did you sleep out there on the deck?" There was twinkle in her eyes as she spoke, and then a crooked smile hit her face.

"Just fine," I nodded my head as I spoke and continued to smile.

"Well," She paused and gave me a knowing look. "I just hope that you didn't get lonely."

Suddenly my smile started to creep off of my face. Did Mags somehow know that Finnick had been out there with me? Did she suspect that I had romantic feelings for him?

"No," I responded as calmly as I could. "I don't get lonely." I whispered.

Mags must have taken my response as a hint to back off, because she quickly changed the topic as we all gathered at the breakfast table. I found a seat next to Martin, but neither of us said very much. I think that after our father's death, there was still a tension between us that would take some time to heal, or at least scab over.

Finnick still had not shown up when breakfast was finished, and part of me began to worry again. But then Mags told me that Finnick would not be back for an hour or so, and that I should just go down to the training center by my self. When the words, "by your self" had come out of her mouth, I instantly started to panic. By my self? I didn't think that I could handle all of those tributes alone. They would squish me like a little bug between their fingers. Clearly Mags could see the worry on my face because she reassured me that I would be fine, and that I could just practice with my knives until Finnick arrived. That gave me some satisfaction, but I was still frightened. Even if I could throw knives well, it didn't mean that I was a killer or that I could possibly compete with the other tributes. And that year we had a lot of agile tributes. But even so, when I had finished my last bite of breakfast, I rose from the table, and headed to my room to change into my training uniform. When I was dressed, I headed back towards the front room. Before stepping onto the glass elevator, I took in one last look at the room just incase Finnick had suddenly made an appearance, but I only found that he had still not yet returned from wherever he was. With disappointment and equal fear, I stepped onto the elevator and began my descent to the training center.

My elevator ride didn't last long, and soon the glass doors were opening into the training center. Already there were at least thirteen tributes training, and most of them were doing exceptionally well. A shudder ran up my spine as I eyed a little girl cutting of the head off of a dummy that was twice her size.

"She's good isn't she?" I heard the deep voice of a man behind me, and snapped out of my gaze that was locked on the little girl. Quickly my eyes darted up to my left only to find the very tall boy from one. Though I don't think boy was the right word, giant better suited him.

"Yes," I stuttered nervously as I tried not to stare at his bulging muscles.

"But she won't even make it past the bloodbath."

Shocked, I looked up at the giant boy, and my eyes widened. "You really think that she'll die on the first day?" If she would die right away, then what on earth would happen to me?

"Oh sure, she's so small, and," He turned to me and smiled devilishly. "She stole my spear so…" He winked at me and I instantly understood what he was saying. By stealing his spear, she had just put her self on his list of future kills.

My eyes instantly looked away from his sly face, and slowly I began to wring my hands.

"Well, the reason I came over here is because I like you." I slowly looked back up at his face. Was he trying to flirt with me? "Your smart," Of course, I immediately thought to my self. It was because I was smart, how could I have thought that he was flirting with me? "And," he continued, "I want you on my team…if you know what I'm saying." He winked at me again, and my flirting suspicion quickly popped back into my head, but just as quickly as it had come I pushed it away. "I'm Luster by the way." He stuck out his hand and I shook it lightly.

"Annie," I replied nervously.

Then both of us stood silent for a moment because I didn't know how to respond to his request. After a moment, I turned back to face him. "Well, I should probably talk to my mentor." I said quietly.

"You don't need to talk to Finnick," He almost laughed, and then he leaned towards me and whispered in my ear. "You can talk to me." Instantly a shiver ran up my spine as I felt his hot breath on my ear. It was very apparent by then that he was in fact flirting with me, and that made me extremely uncomfortable. Especially when I saw Finnick walking towards us with a very clear look on his face. He was upset, and it was obviously because of Luster.

**Chapter 13: Part Two Finnick**

I was already angry because Snow had made go for another 'visit' with Birdie. Then when I walked into the training center and saw that hunk of muscle whispering into Annie's ear, well let's just say I started fuming. I wasn't going to let my self believe that I was jealous of the guy, but the thought did pass through my mind and it stayed there for a while too. Then Annie turned around and when our eyes met I could see that she wasn't enjoying her self. That at least gave me some satisfaction, but I was still upset that he would have the gal to try and seduce her at the training center.

"Hello," I said bitterly as I walked up to Annie and the hunk of meat from one. As soon as I spoke, his head whipped around and then he was glaring at me. "Hope I didn't miss anything important." I continued as I glanced over at Annie. I could see clearly by the look on her face that she was uncomfortable. "Well," I started again as I lightly took hold of Annie's arm. "We have training to do, so if you'll excuse us." I nodded my head towards the guy from one, and then I quickly led Annie away from him. As we walked I could hear the loud grunt that came from his throat as he trudged back towards his mentors.

"Thank you," Annie whispered to me once we were far enough away from the guy.

"No problem," I muttered as I let go of her arm and tried to suppress the jealousy lurching in my chest. "So, why were you talking to him anyways?" I turned my head towards her and our eyes met. That suddenly made it more difficult for me to keep my self-controlled.

"Oh," She started to explain nervously as she looked away from me. "He just came over and started asking me if I wanted to be on his team."

That actually surprised me because even though Annie was from four, it wasn't like she was a cold-blooded killer which I was sure that guy was. "You mean he wants to form an alliance with you?" Her eyes darted back up to meet mine as I asked.

"I guess," She paused and then looked away again with an embarrassed expression. "I don't know. At first that's all I thought he wanted and then…well," She paused and then started again with a hurried voice. "It's not important. So what are we doing today?" I was impressed at how well she had changed the subject, and even though I wanted to hear more about the guy from one, I let it go.

"I was thinking," I smiled at her and crossed my arms, "that we could try hand to hand combat."

Annie shook her head nervously, and then looked down at her feet. "I don't know..."

"You'll be fine," I put my hand on her shoulder and her head rose back up. Then with nervous eyes, she looked straight at me. "Come on look at yesterday." I stopped and looked right into her eyes. Then with a quieter voice I said, "You didn't think you could do it but you did."

As I looked at her, she sighed and then admitted sheepishly. "I guess you're right."

"You know I am." I flashed her a cocky grin.

"I know you are." She muttered as a small smile just barely formed at the edge of her lips. Automatically I knew that she was going to give combat a chance.

"Let's go over to the mats." I lightly took hold of her arm, and directed her towards the large red mats on the floor. When we had stepped onto them, we both kicked off our shoes, and then stood straight across from each other. "So," I began as she looked at me timidly, "all I want you to do is block me with your arms and legs ok?" I nodded my head at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Sounds easy enough." She said quietly as she just barely leaned towards me. Then in one movement I stepped towards her and threw a punch with my left arm. Instantly she leaned back and blocked my hit with her right arm. She had done it so easily, which impressed me.

"Nice," I complemented her as we stood still in our last position. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" I raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"Well," She admitted with a small smile of her own. "My father did teach me a _little_."

"Well," I grinned devilishly at her. "Maybe we should test you and see how much you remember." Immediately I threw another hit at her and she blocked it. Then I grabbed her wrist and twisted her head up underneath my arm in a chock hold. Her hands clenched around my arm. Then to break free she tucked her foot around my ankle, and before I could stop her she had tripped me backwards, making me fall to the ground. As she smiled at me, I reached up and grabbed her arm pulling her down to the ground. Then I rolled over her and pinned both of her arms down with my hands.

I grinned at her, "Apparently you remember a lot."

"I guess so." She grinned back. Then she pulled up her hands and placed them on either side of my wrists. Immediately her hands twisted my wrists causing them to break free of her arm. Then she shoved me and stood up. She started to step away, but I reached out and grabbed her ankle. Her head whipped around and she gave me a look that obviously meant 'you wouldn't dare'. Then I smiled mischievously at her, as if to say 'try me'. Before she could react I had pulled her to the ground. I put my hands on her arms again, but this time she locked her fingers around my biceps.

"So, did you think up any words?" She asked me as she tipped her head slightly. Then she pulled us both over and now she was on top of me.

"No," I smiled as I caught my breath. Then I turned us back over, making her body underneath mine again. "I'm still fishing."

"Well, maybe I can help you." She said as she dug her knee into my side. "I happen to be excellent at catching words." Then she smiled.

"Alright then." I coughed as I tried to regain my breath that I lost when she hit me in the gut with her knee. "Write me a poem about meat head over there." I used my head to gesture towards Luster.

Annie looked up for a moment, smiled, and then started her poem. "You're big and tall, a great big wall that towers over my head. But if I could fly I'd soar into the sky and never look back at you again."

I laughed, "Bravo," and nodded my head in approval.

She smiled, "Thank you. Now," She paused and turned our bodies again making her on top of me, "it's your turn. Write me a poem about Mitchlin."

I laughed because I already knew exactly what words I was going to say. "Oh eyebrows, oh eyebrows," I began, "how I love thee my eyebrows you fashionable hairs on my face. And if you were gone, I'd sing a sad song as I hid from my friends in disgrace." At that Annie let go of my arms, climbed off of me, and burst into laughter.

"Lovely." She managed to sneak in in-between laughs.

"Well," I sat up, catching my breath, "I try."


	14. Nothing But The Truth A and F POV

**I hope you enjoy, and please continue to review because it keeps me motivated!**

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 14: Part One Finnick's POV**

Every day we trained, and every night we talked on the deck. Annie and I just kept getting closer and closer. One day when I was looking at her eyes, the truth finally hit me; I was falling in love with her. At first I had tried to put it off as being impossible, but now I could see that it was nothing but the truth. She was everything to me. She was so filled with life, so kind, and loving and innocent. When I looked at her, I was overwhelmed by this desire to protect her and her heart from any darkness that could come her way.

I didn't say anything to Annie about my feelings, even after I had admitted what they were to my self. It just didn't seem like the right thing to do. I felt like if I told her, it would only do more harm than good. Besides, I wasn't even sure if she felt the same way about me. Yeah sure we were friends but that didn't mean she was interested in me.

As each day went by and we only got closer and closer to the games it was almost as if I was depressed. Knowing that as each day went by, Annie was just getting closer to her death sentence was really taking its toll on me. Now that it was clear to me how I felt about her, I knew that I would never be able to live with my self if she died. And if she lived, somehow I had a feeling that she would either spend her life depressed over the death of her brother, or so numbed by morphling that she wouldn't even be human anymore. That was what bothered me the most. It wasn't her possible death, but her chances of life. I almost wanted her to die so that she wouldn't have to live knowing that she had been a part of the games. Annie was too gentle for that life, she wouldn't be able to handle it. I couldn't even handle it sometimes and I was symbol of strength.

When I woke up on the morning of the final interviews with Caesar, a feeling of nausea overwhelmed me. After that night, Annie would be gone. No matter if she lived or died, she would still be gone because she wouldn't come out of the games as the same Annie that I knew then.

Because I felt so depressed, it took me awhile to get up enough energy and motivation to get out of bed. When I finally did and headed towards the breakfast room, I ended up eating with just Mitchlin and Mags. Annie and Martin had both already been taken by their prep teams to prepare for the interviews. Personally I didn't think that Annie needed to be prepped for the interviews; she was already so beautiful. But the Capitol thought it was necessary, and when the Capitol thought something, they usually got their way.

Mitchlin, Mags and I pretty much ate in silence. Mitchlin had just taken some medication to erase his barely visible wrinkles, and somehow his meds were making him a little, well let's just say out of it. When it came to Mags, she wasn't really an outspoken person to begin with, so I didn't expect her to say much anyways. And since neither of them seemed like they wanted to have a friendly chat, I decided that I didn't really need to say anything either. So I simply ate my fruit custard and eggs without so much as a hello. When we were all finished, I quickly made my way back to my room, hoping not to find a mysterious note from President Snow waiting for me. To my dismay, I easily spotted the gold envelope resting on my bed. Grudgingly I picked up the envelope and quickly slipped out the letter. Then I read it with remorse.

_Finnick,_

_I have two very important members of my party staying with me and I would like you to entertain them this afternoon while I attend to business. They are a couple named Zander and Bluflova Hess and are both very fond of you. Please don't disappoint me, and be at the justice building at twelve o'clock directly. We don't want anyone you know to have any accidents now do we?_

_President Coriolanus Snow_

Instead of crumpling up the note into a ball like usual, I just threw it back down onto my bed. Normally after getting a note from Snow I would be getting ready to go and seduce some lonely and desperate woman, but instead I just had to entertain two haughty capitol idiots around for the afternoon. Though part of me was actually glad that Snow had given me something to do for the day because now I couldn't spend as much time thinking about Annie.

**Chapter 14: Part Two Annie's POV**

I wasn't really sure how, but Finnick had done it. He had trained me into at least somewhat of a contender in the games, and frankly I was utterly grateful to him for that. But He hadn't just made me a contender; he had also made me his friend. After every day of training, we would go out onto the deck and just talk for hours. I enjoying talking to Finnick so much because unlike what I had thought before, I now knew that we actually had a lot of things in common. We both loved poetry and the arts, we loved the ocean and the sound that the waves made when they hit the shore, and most importantly we both loved our families more than anything in the world. One night when we were out on the deck, Finnick had started talking about his little brother Bay. I remembered Bay just barely, but he had died when he was very young from some horrendous disease. When Finnick talked about him, it almost seemed like he thought that his brother had died because of something else. Since we had gotten so much closer, I decided to just ask him what he thought had happened to his brother. Finnick responded by saying, "He was perfectly healthy until he ate the cinnamon bread that one of Snow's representatives had sent us." Then he said nothing more. Immediately I grew more and more curious. The first thought that came to my mind was did Finnick believe that his brother had been poisoned? It didn't seem all that improbable to me since after all Snow had order my fathers death. Had he done the same for Finnick's little brother?

After our brief conversation of sadness, we just continued to talk of happier things and grow closer and closer in friendship. Then all of the sudden I would be looking at Finnick and the strange emotions would fill up chest causing my cheeks to flush, and I would turn away my head in embarrassment before anyone could see. At first I didn't know what to make of it all, and I wouldn't allow my self to believe that I was attracted to him, but then I started thinking it through. When I reached my conclusion, I realized that I really was falling for Finnick. At first I was so embarrassed and confused that I didn't know what to do or think and so I tried to avoid him, but no matter where I went there was always a desire in my heart to see him or just talk to him. And then the truth hit me. No matter how much he trained me, I still wouldn't win, I would die and that meant that I only had a few more days left to be with him. When that realization sunk in, I was filled with a grief so heavy, that it felt as if rocks had been piled up on my shoulders. Still I tried to hide how I was struggling because I was determined to make my last days count.

When my last day actually came, and it was time for me to go to my prep team so that they could dress me for the final interviews, I was filled with sadness. I think Renata could tell because through out the entire day she kept looking at me with worry in her eyes. I didn't say anything to her though because I was determined to keep my head held high, no matter how sick I felt inside.

The beautifying took hours and hours of time, and near the end I felt so fried that I was afraid I might just erode to dust. But somehow I managed to come out unscathed, and when I caught a glance of my self in the mirror, I knew that all of the preparations had been worth it.

I was wearing a strapless sea green mermaid shaped gown with shimmering gold rhinestones enveloping the fabric. My hair cascaded down my shoulders in large curls, and my skin had been sprayed with a shimmering mist that made me look like a golden jewel my self. My eyes were decorated with golden and green makeup and my lips had a pale coral colored lipstick that made them glow. Words could not describe how I felt in that moment looking at my self in the mirror, and part of me could only think of how much I wanted Finnick to see me looking like that. Even if I had decided to keep my feelings to my self for the sake of us both, that didn't mean that I didn't want to tell him so desperately and watch his eyes as I entered the room. I wasn't even sure if he liked me or not, but I held this hope in my heart that he did and that just like me, he had decided to keep his feelings to him self.

**Chapter 14: Part Three Finnick's POV**

I showed Mr. and Mrs. Hess around the Capitol for a long time before I finally had to go and put on my suit for the final interviews. I was very happy to be rid of them both because it had become very clear to me during our tour that neither of them was very happy with their marriage and that they like to argue…a lot. Getting away from them had been almost as good as watching Johanna pour champagne down a perverted senators pants two years before.

When I was dressed, I headed down with Mitchlin and Mags to find Annie and Martin. We found them both backstage waiting to go on for their interviews. When I saw Annie it took everything in me not to let my jaw drop to the floor. She looked absolutely stunning. I had never seen a woman as beautiful as her before in my life. When she had noticed us walking up, she turned to look at me, and our eyes met. Both of us held them there for a long time before she finally looked away. Right then Martin was called to the stage, and Mitchlin and Mags hurried off to find their seats. I stayed behind to talk to Annie one last time before she went on.

"Wow." I finally let out under my breath as I tucked my hands into my pockets and walked towards her.

"What?" She looked up at me with slight panic. "Is it too much? I think they put way too much makeup on me." She reached up her hands to touch her face and continued to stare at me.

"No," I reassured her with a smile. "It's perfect. I was just," I paused and then looked down as I shook my head, "never mind. So," I looked back up at her, "are you nervous?"

"Kind of," She let out a small sigh and rolled her eyes back a little. Then she looked back and me and smiled lightly as she raised her shoulders, "but who isn't right?"

"Right." I nodded my head and smiled at her. Then I noticed something small and white that she had clutched in one of her hands. "What do you have in your hand?" I asked her as she looked down at her hand. Then she looked back up at me and smiled awkwardly.

"Promise not to laugh at me?"

"Ok," I smiled suspiciously. "I promise."

She paused for a moment and then said embarrassedly, "They're sugar cubes."

Immediately I thought that I must have misunderstood what she had just said so I asked her, "Did you just say sugar cubes?"

She smiled, looked down at her feet and then shrugged her shoulders. "My father would buy them for my brothers and I if we ever had a test in school, or something that would make us nervous." Her voice had been nervous and shy out of embarrassment before but now it was soft, gentle and real. "Whenever he brought them home, we always felt so much more confident." She stopped talking and her soft smile turned to a sad frown as her eyebrows knitted together. Then suddenly her head popped up and she continued her spiel as if nothing had just happened. "They had some at dinner tonight to go with our tea, so I took a few."

"Nice." I smiled, and laughed lightly.

Then she pulled out the sugar cube and held it up while asking almost seductively, "Would you, care for a sugar cube?" Automatically it was clear that she was messing around with me, and I found it hilarious.

"What the hell," I grinned and took the sugar cube from her, "why not."

Both of us were smiling at each other when she was suddenly called to the stage. Immediately her smile left her face and she looked behind her towards the stage.

"I have to go." I said as she turned her head back to face me. Then she smiled awkwardly and headed towards the stage.

"Blow them away." I suddenly added as she walked away.

Her body turned around and she looked at me with a meaningful smile. Then she whispered softly, "I'll try." When she was out of sight I turned away and tucked my hands back into my pockets because Annie was making it real hard for me not to tell her how I felt about her, and it was killing me.

**Chapter 14: Part Four Annie's POV**

I walked on stage in a flush of emotions because again I had looked at Finnick and he had looked at me and both of us had held this gaze that took my breath away. I was falling for him, and falling hard.

I think that Caesar could tell that I was flushed because when I sat down he told me that I seemed very excited, and so I said that yes, I was. Then he started asking me the basic questions that he usually asked the tributes. Like how did I have such nice hair or how did I keep my skin so fresh and glowing. I told him that my mother would swear by eating ground pistachios. To that he responded with a very large grin and said, "Well I'm going to have to try that!" The audience then went into an uproar of applause. Very quickly my time was up, and I was ushered off the stage to my seat. Then I watched as the other tributes were interviewed. When Caesar had finally interviewed the last tribute, I was relieved and soon we were all ushered back to our suites.

As soon as we were back at the suite, Renata quickly removed my makeup and helped me slip into my knee length spaghetti strap violet satin nightgown. Then she helped me tie on the matching robe. Once she was gone, I waited for about fifteen minutes and then slipped out of my room and out to the deck. I could see through the windows that Finnick was already out there waiting for me. When I opened the sliding glass door and slipped outside, he looked up at me and I smiled at him as I sat down in my chair.

"You were amazing out there tonight." He said once I had gotten comfortable and situated in my chair.

"Thank you," I looked back up at him and smiled jokingly, "I was really just winging it."

"Well you were amazing." He still insisted as a small grin his the corners of his lips. We looked at each other for a moment and as I stared into his eyes, I was suddenly filled with sadness. That caused my smile to slowly fade from my face, and I looked away from him because I could no longer stand to see look of his eyes or his face.

"You know you're going to be alright." He tried to reassure me quietly.

"I know," I whispered softly. Then I decided that since it was probably my last night with him, I might as well let out some of my feelings. "I just wish that things could be different." I looked up at him, but this time without a smile on my lips. "This very well could be my last night of life." I admitted sadly.

"Don't say that." He frowned and demanded quietly.

"But it's true." I threw up my hands lightly and then dropped them back down on my lap.

Then suddenly he sat up right and demanded, "Just don't say things like that!"

"Why are you so upset?" I asked in defense, a little shocked by his sudden outburst.

Finnick looked down and lost the angst that had just been in his eyes and written all over his face. Now it had been replaced by sadness. "I'm not upset, I'm just…"

"You're just what?" I asked him timidly as he looked back up from his lap. "Yelling at me for no reason?"

"No," He looked down again as he denied my question sternly. Then he suddenly looked back up at me with passion in his eyes. "I'm just struggling with the fact that I may never see you again." My eyes widened as he admitted the truth to me. "And you want to know why I struggle?" He continued as he leaned towards me and spoke with a strong voice. "Because you're smart, and cunning, and brave, and beautiful and you don't see it." He threw out his arms and gestured towards me. "But everyone else does." Then he shook his head. "Especially me." His eyes suddenly looked back up at mine again, this time with so much passion in them, I almost admitted my feelings for him right then and there. "Every time I look at you or hear your voice, or watch you just being your self, I'm overwhelmed with this feeling." He pointed his hands towards his heart. "At first I couldn't figure it out, but now know what it is. I'm falling in love with you." My mouth dropped when he said the words that I had so longed for him to say. "I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you." All at once before I even head time to react he suddenly put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me. At first I just widened my eyes in shock and then suddenly I placed my hands gently on either side of his face started kissing him back. Finally I had realized that I wasn't going to let the games steal my happiness.

When I could no longer kiss him for lack of air, I broke away from his kiss and whispered as I caught my breath, "Why didn't you do that sooner?"

"I don't know." He replied, and then he kissed me again, this time even more fervently than before.

He was the next one to break away from our kiss. He placed his hands gently on my cheeks and whispered desperately as he stared into my eyes, "You're going to live. I don't care what I have to do." He proclaimed as I wrapped my fingers around his hand resting on my cheek. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you survive this."

"Finnick…" I turned my head to the side and looked down at the ground.

"Don't." He turned my head back to face him and then stared me directly in the eyes as he spoke forcefully. "Everything is going to be ok. I promise."


	15. Goodbye A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 15: Annie**

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Finnick's arms. We had both fallen asleep on the deck, but now it was time to wake up because the games had finally come. That day I would enter the arena and I knew full heartedly that I would never come back out. I did have hope that my brother would win, and I had now decided that my ultimate goal was to make sure that Martin went home to out family. Of course he didn't know that, but I knew that if I told him my plan, he would tell me that I was crazy even though he knew that I was right.

When Finnick and I were both awake, we lay, still wrapped in each others arms, and simply looked into each others eyes. There were no words that passed between us because all the words we would ever need to say were passed through our gaze. Besides, I couldn't even get up the courage to say anything anyways because it would have been far too painful.

Finally I could no longer handle Finnick's gaze, and I turned my head away from him as a silent tear rolled down my cheek. Finnick could clearly see that I was on the verge of many more tears, because he lightly began to run his fingers through my hair. Then I slowly lowered my head onto his shoulder. We sat there in that position for sometime before we both realized that soon everyone else would be up for breakfast, and then Martin and I would have to prepare for and go to the arena. So slowly, Finnick and I unwrapped from our embrace. I was the first to stand, and then Finnick followed right behind me. I was about to go back inside as a deep sadness filled me, when Finnick grasped my hand and turned my body back to face him. He tried to smile at me faintly when our eyes met, but his attempts were useless, and so before I broke out into tears I turned away and headed straight to my room.

Quickly I walked past the kitchen and down the long hallway to my room. When I reached my door, I opened it at once and then had to stop my self from letting it slam behind me. Once I was inside I ran over to my bed and collapsed on top of it, with tears streaming down my cheeks.

I was distraught because for the first time in my life, I had actually begun to feel happiness, and now it was being ripped from my fingers. I would be dead in a matter of days, and would never see Finnick or my family again.

As my mind racked through thought after thought, I simply lay stretched out on my bed. I didn't have enough drive or strength to get up and go to breakfast, and so instead I ate in my room. I didn't have much of an appetite either even though I knew that my body would need as much energy as possible. So all I ate was a few bites of egg and some fruit. When I was finished, I just continued to lie on my bed in disrepair waiting for Renata to come and dress me. I didn't have to wait for a long time, but it still seemed as if hours were passing by.

When Renata came into my room, she was clearly saddened for me. I felt as if I should thank her for everything that she had done for me, but I could never find the right words or the voice to speak. Instead we both remained silent, and solemn as she brushed my hair and helped me into my clothes.

My uniform for the games was skintight tan pants, knee high light brown boots, and a tan jacket on top of a dark blue shirt. I wasn't sure how these clothes would help me in the arena, but I was guessing that I would find out.

When I was fully dressed, Renata pinned back a few strands of my hair, and left the rest of it to fall in waves over my shoulders. Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek and exited my room. I was left alone to wait until whoever was going to take me to the arena came to get me.

Almost immediately after Renata left Mags came into my room and told me that it was time to go. I was partly relieved that it wasn't Finnick who had come because I didn't think that I could say goodbye to him, but the other part of me wanted to see him so badly it almost hurt.

I left the room with Mags and we were joined by Martin who was dressed similarly to myself except that his shirt was dark green and his pants weren't as tight as mine. Then all three of us boarded the elevator and headed for the launch pad where our transporter was waiting along with the other tributes. Our elevator ride was quiet, and sad because all of us were filled with some sort of dread. Martin at least had hope that he could win, but I had nothing. Even through all of my training I still felt like I was about to be squished like a bug underneath the other tributes feet.

When we reached the launch pad, Mags gave us each a tender hug and said, "Good luck," with a sad smile on her lips. Then Martin and I exited the elevator and stepped into the transport. We shared a meaningful glance as we were strapped into our seats and given a tracker. Then the transporter started on its journey towards the arena.

The ride was quiet, and long and I spent most of it trembling in panic. Everyone else seemed at least moderately calm, and the other careers were very enthusiastic about the upcoming event that would change their lives forever. The only thing going through my mind was Finnick, and how I so regretted not getting to say goodbye to him.

I was about to break into tears from just thinking about Finnick when suddenly the transporter landed. I jumped up right with a start, and began to tremble all over again as each of us were unstrapped and then exited the transporter.

When we were out of the vehicle, we were ushered by peacekeepers to our own separate waiting room where we would then enter the arena. Each room was down it's own separate hallway, and mine just happened to be the hallway that was closest to the transporter.

I didn't look back at Martin as we both went our separate ways because I knew that if I did, it would only make everything so much harder.

When the peacekeepers and I reached my waiting room, one of them swiftly opened the door and then ushered me inside. Immediately they closed the door and I turned towards it, placing my hands against the cool metal that it was made of. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against the metal as my hands slowly slid down until they were no longer touching the door. Then after I sucked in a deep breath, I turned towards the open room and found Finnick standing there watching me with sadness evident on every feature of his face.

When our eyes met I finally let my tears pour down my cheeks as we ran towards each other and collided in a grief-stricken embrace. My arms wrapped around his waist and I buried my head in his chest as my body racked with quiet sobs. In turn he wrapped his arms around me and rested his forehead on top of my head. Then he quietly whispered, "You're going to be okay."

"No," I shook my head against his chest, "I'm not." Then I started to choke on my tears.

"Come on," He said somberly as he lifted his head off of mine, and unwrapped his arms from around my frail body. "Don't cry or they'll see you as a weakness." I lifted my head up and he placed his hand on my cheek as he wiped away one of my tears with his thumb.

"Finnick," I breathed out heavily as I looked away from his eyes. Then I whispered quietly, "I _am_ weakness."

"No you're not," He said strongly as he wrapped his hands around both of my arms. Then he turned my head towards him and looked me directly in the eyes. "You're going to make it through this," He raised his hand and cupped my cheek, "and we're going to be together."

I averted my eyes from his and asked somberly, "What about all of your capitol lovers…"

His hand immediately dropped from my face, and I could tell that I had hurt him, which made me feel guilty even though he was the one who was always with another woman.

"They're not even real to me, Annie!" He exclaimed loudly and with a hint of anger, but I could see that his anger wasn't directed at me as I looked up at his face.

"What do you mean-" I started to ask him but suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Both of our heads turned towards the door and then back towards each other.

"You have to go." He said solemnly as he started to lead me towards the tall glass tube elevator that would put me into the arena.

We reached the tube and he was about to push a button to open the door, but I put my hand on top of his and then raised my other hand to his cheek. His head instinctively turned towards mine.

When our eyes met I whispered, "Thank you," and then I raised my self up and kissed him one last time. He also raised his hands to my face and kissed me fervently in return before I stepped back away from our kiss and onto the platform in the elevator. One last tear rolled silently down my cheek as he pressed the button and closed the door. My hand automatically pressed against the glass as we continued to stare into each other's eyes and immediately his hand was pressed against the glass on the other side. At that moment it felt as if there was nothing between us but air and that we could never be apart. But then the platform began to rise and in desperation I mouthed his name as we looked at each other for the last time. He too mouthed my name, but I could barely see him any more as the light of day poured in from the open arena. Then I could no longer see him at all and the only thing that I could see was a ring of tributes waiting for their chance to kill.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review because it helps keep me motivated to write faster!**


	16. The Bloodbath A and F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 16: Part One Annie POV**

All twenty-four of us were standing in the middle of a clearing surrounded by tall trees. If you looked up you could see that the arena was enclosed by a jagged wall of rock, but beyond that there was nothing visible at all. On my right was the female tribute from six named Astrid, and on my left was the male tribute from two named Dimity. Astrid was very tall and had unnaturally short white hair along with flaming yellow eyes that made her look like a warrior. I guessed that she must have been somewhere around fifteen. Dimity, who was about seventeen was very thin, but also very muscular and that frightened me beyond belief, especially since we were standing next to each other. To complete his muscular frame, he had dark brown hair and deep drown eyes. As I examined him fearfully his head darted up and our eyes met. Instantly my heart jumped with a nervous start, and I turned my head away from his intimidating gaze.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I stared blankly into the cornucopia and the timer quickly counted down. With each second I grew more and more tense. And when the timer only had ten seconds left, in desperation I turned my head towards Martin who was across from me and I found that like many others he was poised to leap off of his plate and dive into the bloodbath. The thought of him fighting all of the other tributes scared me, and then I suddenly remembered that I was about to do the exact same thing.

The timer was now down to only five seconds, and quickly I made my self prepare for the battle as I mouthed each number silently to my self.

Five…Four…Three…Two…One. Immediately all twenty-four of us jumped off of our plates and began to run towards the cornucopia. As I ran I looked from my left to my right, making sure that no one had found a weapon and was poised to kill. Then unexpectedly my foot lodged underneath a hidden root, and I tumbled forward. In panic I lifted my self back up with my arms and when I could see clearly, I witnessed two tributes, both boys, enter into a brutal fight just a few feet away from me. One of them was from eleven and seemed as dark and powerful as his features. The other was from three, and he looked equally ready to kill. The boy from three had picked up a knife and held it steadily, but the boy from eleven had found a much bigger knife and all within one second he had run his knife straight through the boy's chest.

My hands flew up to my mouth and I flinched as I watched his body fall to the ground and the little knife fall loose from his dead fingers. That was when I heard the pounding footsteps of an attack. My eyes darted to my left and I saw that the very small but deadly girl I had seen in the training center had her sword raised and was headed straight towards me. In panic I looked around searching for an escape, and then I remembered the small knife lying right before me. Instantaneously I reached for the knife with my right hand, and then I turned to my left and threw it towards the girl. I didn't want to kill her, but I didn't know what else to do and when I saw my knife lodge in her gut, a feeling shame over whelmed me. But before I could get up and move, someone called out my name.

"Annie, look out!" I glanced up and saw that Martin was standing across from me with panic in his eyes. Then I saw that a tribute boy was about to throw his knife directly towards my head. My eyes widened, and before I had time to think about it, I quickly ducked down as his knife soared over my head. Then in a matter of seconds Martin was beside me.

"Come on," He said urgently, and I looked up in just enough time to see his face as he pulled me up from the ground. I glanced over him quickly and saw flecks of blood and dirt on his face, but I only got a moment to really look at him because just as quickly as he had pulled me up, he was pulling me towards the woods.

**Chapter 16: Part Two Finnick POV**

It was hard enough to say goodbye to Annie, but now I was about to have watch her either live or die and that scared the shit out of me. The countdown had just ended and all of them were running towards the cornucopia, including Annie. She looked afraid, and it killed me that I couldn't comfort her or save her from the horrors of the arena. All I could do was watch and pray that she lived, that she didn't die a brutal death. The fact that she only earned a seven from the game makers added to my fear for her life as well.

As she ran, I kept stepping closer and closer to the screen. That's how I was able to see her small figure trip over a something and land in a heap on the ground.

"Come on Annie," I urged under my breath, "Get up."

It was as if she had heard me because immediately she started to get up. But then she looked ahead and saw another tribute get skewered like a piece of meat right in front of her. Instantly her body flinched and I could tell she was horrified. Then there was a noise. I heard it, the audience heard it, and Annie heard it; someone was coming for her.

The camera faded out and focused on that little monster of a kid, Paisley from district eight, who was running with a sword high over her head, straight towards Annie. When Annie saw the girl she started to panic, and then she did something that I didn't expect. Annie picked up a knife from the dead boys hand, and threw it directly at the girl. When the knife lodged into the girl's stomach, Annie's face grew pale and it was clear that she felt guilty. I didn't really like the fact that she had been force to kill someone either, but as long as she was still alive, I was content.

There was another noise that suddenly drew my attention back to the screen. Martin was calling out Annie's name. She and I both looked up at the same time and then saw exactly what Martin was yelling at her for. There was boy who was getting ready to skewer Annie straight through the head.

"Duck!" I couldn't stop my self from yelling out to her, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. But again, almost instantly after I spoke, she did what I said, and ducked down while the knife missed her just barely. Then Martin was beside her, and pulled her up from the ground. As soon as she was on her feet they both ran towards the trees. When they were safely through, I finally started to breath again, but almost immediately I stopped when I saw that Luster and the other careers were going after them.

"Shit…" I muttered nervously under my breath as I watched because that was all that I could do.


	17. A Toung of Acid A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 17: Part One Annie's POV**

Just a little ways into the forest was a pile of boulders where Martin and I could sit down on and relax for a moment. Both of us needed to relax since we had just narrowly escaped the bloodbath plus Martin had been kind enough to grab two packs for us and that had added a lot of extra weight on his shoulders.

"We made it." Martin breathed as he leaned against a tall boulder. He seemed to have been pleased with himself and even smiled. I didn't feel very pleased though. I had killed a girl who couldn't have been more than thirteen and that made my heart thick with guilt.

"I can't believe I did that..." I muttered quietly under my breath as I joined Martin by the rock.

I started to sit down with a heavy heart when a thought suddenly presented it's self in my mind. We were just sitting around and relaxing when the other tributes could've been on their way to kill us right then.

"Martin," I began skeptically as I raised my eyes to look at him, "What are we doing?" I raised my hands up in a confused gesture. "Shouldn't we be trying to hide or something?" I widened my eyes at him and he started to speak but then someone burst through the trees and interrupted our conversation. Both of our heads immediately turned towards the intruder. My eyes widened with fear when I saw that there was not only one intruder but four and they just so happened to be careers.

I turned my head back to Martin in panic expecting to see him with his weapon raised, but instead I found that he was extremely calm and even had a smile on his face.

"We were wondering when you guys were gonna show up." He grinned and all of them let out this extremely disturbing laughter. What shocked me though was how cordial he was being with them.

"Well," the girl from two said with a mischievous grin, "we had a few…_things_ to deal with back there." She glanced at the other careers and they all shared a smirk.

That was when I turned to Martin and in a hushed and harsh voice asked, "Did you join them without telling me?"

"Annie," Martin put his hand on my arm and gave me a stern look, "District Four always joins the careers. It was the natural thing to do."

As soon as he had spoken, I knew that he was right and we would probably be safer with them anyways. So putting on a fake smile, no matter how difficult it was for me, I turned back to them and joined in their little game.

"Well," I said as I tried to retain my smile and prevent my self from spitting on them, "I guess we'll just have to find a few more _things_ to take care of then, won't we." I glanced up at Martin and he secretly nodded to me in approval with his eyes.

"Then let's go find us some things." Luster said sadistically as he glanced over at me and winked. I didn't know how to react so I just awkwardly winked back which made him quietly laugh to him self. The entire encounter made me feel very uncomfortable, especially since I knew that Finnick was watching.

"First, I could use some water." Dimity chimed in and all of us agreed with him full heartedly.

"Well then let's go." Martin smiled as he nodded off towards the rest of the forest. "There's got to be water somewhere in there."

All of us agreed, and at that we headed off into the woods. We only ran for maybe two minutes and then we found exactly what we were looking for as we broke through a wall of trees.

"Water…" I sighed happily to my self as we all stared at the glimmering surface of a still river lying right before us.

All around the river were tall rocks and willow trees dangling overhead. Beneath the trees there were beautiful golden and pink flowers that blossomed along the shore of the river.

All of us became entranced at once, and we ran towards the river with complete joy. But as we got closer, something wasn't right. There was an awful smell around the river. I thought it must have just been my imagination, but as we continued to get closer, the smell got worse. When we had reached the river, the smell was so overwhelming that I almost vomited on the rocks beneath my feet.

Skeptically I leaned down towards the river, and could instantly tell that the smell was coming from the water.

"Wait…" I leaned back up and looked nervously over a Martin who was standing right next to me. "That's not water." I said as I pointed to the river. He looked at me confusedly and I knew that I needed to find something to test whatever was in the river. When I caught sight of a flower at the base of Martins feet, I pulled it from the earth and then dropped it in the river. Instantly it shriveled up into nothing as if it were being burned. I looked up at Martin and saw the same look of shock on his face that I knew was on mine. "It's hydrochloric acid." I said with panic in every aspect of my voice.

I looked over to make sure that none of the other tributes were touching or drinking from the river, and that's when I saw Dimity dip his hands into the acid and pour it over his head and gulp it into his mouth.

"No, don't drink that…!" I tried to call out to him, but it was too late. When he glanced up at me it was only a matter of seconds before he was clutching at his throat and clawing at his skin where he had poured the acid. Then he fell to the ground in convulsions and all of us could do nothing but watch as he was burned from the inside out. Finally after a few seconds his body stopped twitching, and he lay dead on the rocks with his eyes wide open and glazed over.

I turned away from Dimity's scarred, burned body and clutched onto Martin, burrying my head in his chest. That was when I heard the screams. Instantly I pulled my head back from Martins chest and looked over at the river. There was a girl rolling down the slope of one of tallest boulders, and she was about to land crashing into the river. As she screamed, she tried with all of her might to catch onto something, but to no avail and within seconds her body had fallen into the river. Instantly she began to flail her arms and scream as the acid burned every part of her body.

"We have to help her!" I shouted as I tried to run towards her, but Martin grabbed onto my hand, and held me back. "What are you doing? Stop!" I turned around and yelled at him furiously.

"There's nothing you can do! She's already gone." He demanded loudly.

I turned back around as he spoke and saw that he was right. Her body had stopped moving, and what was left of it was now floating down steam.

I glanced around at the other careers and saw that even they were horrified by what had just happened. Gisela, the girl from two, was even on the ground and crying over her district partner's body and she had been the one who loved killing _things_!

At that moment, all of us knew after just two deaths that the game makers had set up the arena as a trap, and that we were going to have to fight very hard to survive.


	18. True Character F and A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 18: Finnick's POV**

I was pissed, genuinely pissed off because that jackass was hitting on her. Not to mention the fact that Martin made her join up with the careers. I had been worried that the games would change Annie, and now she was a career. My sweet, innocent Annie was a career. What the hell was she thinking? I mean sure they'd let her stick around for a while, but when it came down to the point where only the careers were left, she'd be the first to go. Plus now that she was a career, that player Luster could hit on her as much as he wanted and she wouldn't be able to do anything because she was Annie.

When they all headed off into the woods, I had to force my self to stay seated next to Mags on the couch in our suite. But looking at the screen, well that was going to take a lot more effort.

"Finnick," Mags began slowly as my eyes bore into the screen.

"What?" I asked her curtly without looking at her.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit…tense." She gently placed her hand on my shoulder, but I just shrugged her off.

"I'm fine." I said flatly and I was about to tell her to just back off when my attention was drawn back to the screen.

Annie, Martin, that poser luster, his district partner Shine, and the two from district two had found a river. Immediately all of them started to run towards the water, but as I was watching Annie's face, I noticed her expression changing rapidly. When they had actually reached the river she looked like she was going to puke. Then she crouched down and smelled the water.

"What is she doing?" I whispered to my self as I leaned towards the screen.

"I have no idea." Mags replied with just as much confusion in her voice as there had been in mine.

Then we both watched as Annie plucked a flower from the dirt, and dropped it into the water. Immediately the flower sizzled until it was gone.

"The river's acid." Mags said in a stunned voice.

All I could do was smile and shake my head as I said, "Good job, Annie." She was smarter than I had been giving her credit for.

Of course my smile didn't last all that long because the guy from two had drunk some of the acid, and was now convulsing on the ground. Annie looked away from the scene, but I couldn't keep my self from watching because it was one of the most disturbing things I'd even seen in the games. He was rolling on the ground and you could see his skin bubbling as the acid burned through. His mouth was red, bloody, and almost pussy from where the acid had touched his lips. I couldn't even imagine what he looked like on the inside. Damn he was screwed.

When he finally died, I didn't think that I could get anymore disturbed, but then I found out that I was wrong.

A girl had been sitting at the top of one of the really huge boulders on the other side of the lake when she suddenly slipped and started rolling down the rock. It was only a few seconds before her body was completely immerged in the lake.

Compared to her death, the guy from district two's was more like a nice stroll through the park. I had never seen anyone disintegrate so fast as when that girl's body landed in the acid. That was a scene that even I couldn't watch, but I kept watching any ways.

Annie was watching too and at first she tried to go and help the melting girl, but Martin held her back. Then she too just watched in disgust as the capitol took another life in a disgusting way.

**Chapter 18: Annie's POV**

We all watched silently as the girl floated down the river and her cannon fired. Then waited for Dimity's body to be claimed by the capitol. All I could think about was their families and how they had watched, as their children were burned alive and melted like a candle.

Gisela had somehow regained her focus, and when the hovercraft came to collect Dimity, we all headed back into the forest.

It was nearly night time, and so we stopped to set up camp. None of us were really in the highest of spirits, except for Luster. He seemed as if nothing horrifying had just happened and I was sure that he was thinking about how his number of tributes to deal with had gone down.

Since Martin had been kind enough to grab two packs, we both had sleeping bags and I was so grateful to him for that. I had never liked sleeping on the dirt, and so the sleeping bag was quite a relief.

Inside the packs were also little bags of dried fruit and nuts along with some jerky. Since all of us had a pack, we ate in silence and then when we were finished we rolled out our sleeping bags.

When I was secure and tucked into my sleeping bag, I gazed up at the stars. Almost as soon as I was looking, the anthem began to play and the dead tributes were announced.

First they announced the blood bath. Chord the boy from three, Verdan the boy from six, Paisley and Calico from eight, Lina from eleven, and Nell and Timme from twelve. Then they announced the other deaths from the day. Dimity, Both the girl and boy from seven, Margie the girl from three, and Silo the boy from eleven. In total that was twelve already dead in the first day leaving twelve of us as the only contenders.

When the anthem had finished playing, I could faintly hear luster laughing and suddenly I felt sick to my stomach

I unzipped my sleeping bag, sat up and in a hushed voice asked him furiously, "Why are you laughing?"

He looked me and smirked, "What, don't _you_ like it when your competition decreases?"

"Dimity was one of the ones who died. Can't _you_ show him a little respect?" I added, with a still furious tone of voice.

Luster laughed under his breath and shook his head at me, "Whatever you want love."

When he called me love, my mouth dropped open and I didn't know what to say or do in response. It was infuriating, but I didn't want to make him angry and then lash out at me. So I just closed my mouth shut and turned away from him as I buried my self under my sleeping bag and wished that I was wrapped in Finnick's arms.


	19. The Bluff A and F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 19: Annie's POV**

I woke up in the morning having had a terrible nightmare about my imminent death and Luster's sinister smile dripping with blood. The fact that I had a nightmare was evident in reality because apparently during the night I had been tossing and turning so much that my sleeping bag was covered in mud and even torn in a few spots. When I woke up everyone else was still sleeping peacefully so I had lie in my sleeping bag silently as I waited for them to all wake up.

The first thought that crossed my mind as I lay there was how thirsty I was since we had never actually found any water. That of course was a very big problem, and if we didn't find water soon we would all die of thirst.

"Good morning." Luster's deep voice startled me and I gasped as my head whipped towards him. "Sorry," he smiled haughtily as he sat up in his sleeping bag, "didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine," I murmured as everyone else started to wake up. Then I quickly looked away from him and sat up my self.

"So," Luster's district partner Shine began as she stretched her arms sleepily, "how about we go find our selves some water."

"That's fine by me." Martin replied as he climbed out of his sleeping bag and then started to roll it up too.

Awkwardly, I also climbed out of my sleeping bag, rolled it up, and then tucked it into my pack.

When everyone was packed and had eaten a little breakfast, we all continued on through the forest to try and find some source of water. As we trekked through the trees, I stayed as close to Martin as I could since Luster always made me feel extremely uncomfortable. Plus neither of the girls seemed to care all that much for me so naturally I didn't want to walk by them. In the end Martin and I walked silently in the middle with luster in the lead, and Shine and Gisela behind us.

As we were walking Luster suddenly asked Martin and I, "So, your dad was a victor, right?"

"Yeah," Martin replied as he tried to disguise the sadness in the voice, "he won when he was eighteen." I knew immediately that Martin was thinking of our father's death because I was thinking about it too. I thought about it all the time. But what I really wondered was if anyone other than Martin and I actually knew that he was dead. And if our family did know, I was sure that the capitol had restrained from telling them of how dear old Aether Cresta had been shot in the head. They probably just said that he had suffered from a heart attack or had a concussion; that would explain for all the blood.

"That was the forty-eighth games. My aunt was in it that year." Shine added from behind us. I was tempted to turn around and ask her about her aunt, but I just kept walking forward. She may have held some sort of resentment towards my father if her aunt had died in the same arena.

No of us continued on with the conversation after that, and we all fell into silence. Then after about fifteen minutes, we stepped out of the forest and into a tiny space surrounded by jagged rocks. It was clear that the only ways to get out were to either go back the way we came, or begin another trek up a thin path that scaled up and in between the rocks that surrounded the arena.

"Well," Martin said as we all stopped and peered up at the huge rocks. "What should we do?"

After a little debate we all decided that the best thing to do was take the rocky path since we knew there was no water in the forest and if we didn't find water soon we would all die. So with Luster once again in the lead, we headed up the path.

At first it was an easy climb since the path was at only a small slope and was encased by tall walls of rock on either side. But then suddenly luster abruptly stopped and from behind I could see that the path up ahead was no longer enclosed by the rock.

"What is it?" Martin asked Luster as he leaned forward to try and get a better look at why he had stopped.

"It's a cliff. The path goes straight across the side of a cliff." Luster shouted back to us. "If we keep going, we're going to have to go really slowly cause there's a huge drop and nothing to hold on to." With those words I instantly started to panic.

Luster had turned his body so that it was facing the cliff since there was nothing to balance him self with. Then he placed his hands on the rock, and began to slowly inch sideways along the path. When there was enough space, Martin did the same thing as Luster, and slowly started to move. Then it was my turn. I paused for a moment and sucked in a deep breath. Then I turned and faced the wall, pressed my hands against the rock, and slowly moved my feet down the path.

As I inched forward, I didn't dare look down since the drop was so steep. Plus I had a feeling that if I did look down I'd be signing my own death sentence considering that I would most likely fall from panic.

"Is everybody alright back there?" Luster yelled to us as he continued to move forward. None of us responded, but I think that he knew even without a response that we were okay.

Slowly I turned my head back to make sure that Shine and Gisela were still behind me. Both of them were now inching sideways with Shine in the lead. Since I could see that they were both okay, I turned my head back to the path ahead of me and began to continue to inch forward.

We were all moving at a steady and calm pace when suddenly there came a bloodcurdling scream. I could tell that it had come from behind me and so I whipped my head around to see Shine clutching onto a shard of rock connected to the rock wall beneath the path. Apparently she had slipped and luckily there had been something for her to catch onto.

"Shine," I yelled to her before I really knew what I was even saying and slowly inched back towards where she had fallen. "I'm going to try and help you up, okay?" Shine nodded her head as I took my right hand off of the rock wall and reached it down towards her. "Grab my hand." I said as calmly as I could even though I was now panicking on the inside.

Shine slowly let go of the piece of rock with her left hand and reached it up towards me, but when our hands clasped together, her other hand that was still clutching the rock slipped. Immediately she screamed and I tried to hold onto her, but I had no support or strength, and her fingers slowly slipped through my grasp. But when her fingers slipped, she was still desperately trying to hold onto my hand, and so as she fell, she pulled me down with her. As I slipped and fell, our hands became disconnected and Shine collapsed helplessly down the steep cliff. I knew instantly that if I wanted to avoid having the same fate I was going to have to grab onto that jutting piece of rock. And so as I fell, my arms wrapped around the rock, and my body stopped moving instantly. At that moment I shakily let my self look down at the base of the cliff and found that Shine's body had been skewered by a pointed rock that was now dripping with her blood. I cringed, as I looked away form her body and held onto the rock for dear life.

"Annie!" I heard Martin yell out to me, but I couldn't look up at for fear that I would loose my grip and fall too.

"Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall…" I whispered to my self with a panic stricken voice. Then before I even knew what was happening, someone had grabbed onto my body and pulled me back up onto the path. I gasped and then looked up to see that Martin had grabbed onto me and Luster had been supporting him so that we wouldn't fall.

"Thank you," I breathed out quietly as I looked into Martin's eyes and we slowly continued down the path.

**Chapter 19: Finnick's POV**

Annie had survived. She had made it past the bloodbath and was now in the last twelve.

I let out a sigh and leaned back against the couch after the anthem had ended. All I could think to my self was, 'maybe she could win.' I knew that there were a lot of people that had doubted her, but there was no way to avoid how well she had already proven her self. The only thing was that if she lived, Martin would have to die, and that was something I knew that she wouldn't be able to handle.

"Well," Mags said as she stood up from the couch. "I'm going to bed." She smiled at me before leaving and murmured softly, "Goodnight Finnick."

"Night Mags." I smiled back at her genuinely, and then she headed off to her room. I decided to wait a little bit longer before going to bed because just incase something else happened, I wanted to be there to see it. Pretty much the only thing that was actually happening at the moment was the careers getting out their sleeping bags and going to sleep. But I knew that Annie would stay awake a little longer because she could never just go to sleep. That's one of the reasons why we would go out onto the deck. Though I also went just so that I could be with her.

I turned my attention back to the screen expecting to see that everyone was still sleeping like they were five minutes ago, but instead I saw that Annie and Luster were whispering at each other, and I could tell by the look on Annie's face, she wasn't very happy. Then I heard him call her love and I just about lost it.

"What a jackass!" I nearly shouted in anger, but then I stopped my self because Mags and Mitchlin were asleep.

Annie didn't seem too thrilled about what he said to either, but like usual, she chose to ignore it and just went to sleep. I of course remained furious because what right did that idiot think he had to flirt with her in front of her brother and the other careers? Didn't he think that it was possible that she wasn't interested in him? Or was he too blind to the fact that he wasn't as debonair as he thought. Whatever the reason was for his idiocy, I still wanted to punch him in the face. Then I started wondering if he would try and take advantage of her. It didn't seem all that unlikely, and that made me even more paranoid. In the end I was so paranoid that instead of sleeping, I spent the night pacing back and forth occasionally checking the screen to make sure that luster didn't try anything, not that there was anything I could do to help her.

When it was finally morning, I started thinking that maybe I had been wrong and that I was just being stupid because I was paranoid and jealous. But when I sat down on the couch after pacing all night, Annie woke up and pretty soon Luster did too. Then he started hitting on her all over again. Luckily he didn't have much time to flirt because all the others were waking up by then, and his attempts were cut short. When they all started to continue on into the woods, Annie purposefully stayed as far away from Luster as she could, which made me smile. That jackass had no idea who he was up against for Annie's affection.

All of them walked around aimlessly for a while, and that was pretty mind numbing, so I decided to go and take a shower. When I came back, Mags was on the couch and staring at the screen intently with worry written all over her face.

"What's going on…"I started to ask her, but then I saw what she was staring at on the screen. The careers were no longer in the forest and were now pretty much scaling a tiny ledge that went right through the middle of a cliff. I instantly started looking for Annie and that's when I saw her hanging from a rock and staring at the mutilated body of Shine who had already fallen to her death.

"What happened?" I asked Mags with panic in my voice as I sat down next to her on the couch and stared at the screen.

"Annie tried to help Shine, and they both fell." She responded without taking her eyes away from the screen.

I was expecting her to say more, but I didn't get a chance to ask her because Luster suddenly locked his hand around Martin's wrist, and then Martin scooped Annie back up onto the ledge.

Mags and I both instantly let out a sigh of relief as Martin and Annie stared at each other and caught their breath.

"Damn," I started as I shook my head with relief and then Mags finished my sentence.

"That was close."


	20. Mutts A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 20: Annie's POV**

We made it through the pass and the only thing that I could think about was that now there were only eleven of us, possibly even less. Knowing that made me realize that we were coming down to the point where I would have to die so that Martin could live.

After we had gotten out of the pass, we once again found our selves in a forest, which did not bring out great moods in anyone. Especially since we were all so thirsty by then that we were desperate to find water. And by some miracle in just a matter of minutes, we did.

I had wandered off looking for some sort of berry or fruit to try and quench our thirsts when I accidentally stumbled upon a little clearing on the other side of some trees. Inside the clearing was a small, glimmering pond beneath a boulder that slid down into the water. My first thought was to call out to the others and say that I had found the water, but then I remembered the hydrochloric acid river and I definitely didn't want to relive those moments again. So I slowly walked towards the pond, picked a small flower from beneath a tree, and dropped it into the liquid. Nothing happened. The flower seemed to be okay, but just to be sure, I leaned down and smelled the pond. There was no scent. My final test was to taste the liquid my self and since I had already planned on letting my self die anyways, I figured that if the pond was poisonous I'd still be doing something worth while. So without hesitation, I leaned down, scooped up some of the liquid, and poured it into my mouth. I was relieved to discover that it was really water.

"I found it!" I shouted with a smile on my lips as I gulped down more of the water. "I found the water!" I called out again louder than the first time. Then I dove into the pond, which enveloped my entire body in the cool water.

It wasn't long before the others had found me and were all diving into the water as well. Then we swam, and drank, and washed the dirt and blood from our bodies.

I had never known how amazing and important water was to me until that moment. And in that moment I wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

When everyone had enjoyed the water to it's full extent, Luster and Gisela went to try and find some more food while Martin and I stayed behind at the pond. I knew that this was probably going to be my only chance to tell Martin about my plan, and so as soon as I could see that they were gone, I sat down next to Martin who was laid out beneath the sun.

"Martin," I said quietly as I sat down. His eyes popped open and he slowly sat up. Then I continued, "I need you to do something for me."

He raised his hand in front of his eyes to shade his face from the sun and asked me groggily, "What?"

I looked at him for a moment without speaking and then I stared straight into his eyes as I quietly admitted, "I need you to win."

Martins immediate reaction was what I had expected and he tried to tell me that I was just being dramatic, "Annie, don't…" but I cut him off.

"No," I said sternly as I continued to look into his eyes. "Just listen to me, okay?" I waited for him to respond but he just solemnly nodded his head. So I continued, "We both know how this is going to end. We've already lost Shine and Dimity. Luster will find some way to take care of Gisella and then it will be just him and us. You know that I'm not going to survive that battle, but _you_ can. Y_ou _can kill him. And when you do, when you win," I paused because now I needed to gather my courage to say what I had to say next. "I need you tell Finnick something for me okay?"

"Finnick," Martin instantly looked confused. "Why would you…"

"Please," I cut him off and placed my hand on his arm. Then softly and sadly I said, "Just tell him that I wish we got to have more time together."

Martin stared at me seriously for a moment and then finally agreed, "Okay."

Right after he spoke, Luster and Gisela returned with some berries and two birds. Their presence ended our conversation immediately.

Gisela and I rinsed off the berries in the pond while Martin and Luster plucked and skinned the birds. Then we headed back into the woods by the pond to build a fire, cook and eat our meal, and unroll our sleeping bags as we waited for the number of deaths to be announced.

When the anthem began to play and the tributes faces flashed up into the sky, I was shocked to see that four more tributes, including Shine, had died that day. Both the girl and boy from nine had died, and so had Cariba the girl from ten. That meant that now we were down to the final eight which consisted of Luster, Gisela, Martin and I, the boy and girl from five, Astrid the girl from six, and Orain the boy from ten.

None of us said anything when the anthem ended, and instead we all just quietly went to sleep. Even I slept peacefully for once as I dreamed of a world where the games couldn't separate me from my happiness. And then sadly the next morning I woke up.

I slowly fluttered my eyes as the rising sun just barely peeked through the trees. I let out a soft sigh and opened my eyes fully as I groggily looked around. Then I saw something bright yellow out of the corner of my eye and I glanced over to get a better look at it. Instantly I sucked in a breath of panic because hanging down from a tree was a massive yellow and red spider that had to be the size Luster's torso.

I didn't dare move for fear that it would attack me and instead panickedly glanced back over at Martin. Immediately another gasp filled my lungs because there were now two spiders, one of them poised right above Martin's head.

"Martin…" I whispered in sheer panic, and slowly his eyes opened.

"What?" He asked me sleepily as he started to move.

"Don't move!" I whispered at him with my eyes widening.

Then he saw the spider, and just as the spider opened it's huge fangs, a spear went straight through it's back and it screeched as it convulsed and died.

I couldn't stop my self from screaming as luster pulled the spear from the spiders back and then shouted "Get up, their mutts!"

Martin and I both instantly stood up from the ground and that's when I saw the full extent of our situation. There were eighteen spiders surrounding us, and they had spun a huge web that circled our campsite. Then they started to jump into the circle as Luster and Martin fought them off with spears and knives.

Gisela had somehow remained asleep until suddenly she woke up screaming as one of the spiders jumped onto her back and clenched its fangs into her skull. Immediately her cannon fired, and the spider began to wrap her now green and bloody body up in its web.

My mouth dropped down in shock as my eyes widened with fear. I had thought that Dimity's death was horrific but this was even more disturbing.

In the midst of my horror I hear a snap and glanced over to see one of the spiders slinking towards me. Just as it started to lung at me, I quickly jumped out of it's path and through the giant web. When my body hit the ground outside of the web, I immediately looked up and watched a spider sealed off the hole in the web where I had jumped through.

I knew that I had to get back in there and save Martin if one of the spiders hadn't already gotten him, so I quickly stood up and grabbed onto the first thing I saw; a branch that had fallen from a tree. Then used it to rip another hole in the web. Before a spider could patch the hole, I jumped back through and landed in the middle of the campsite. As I was standing back up, I barely noticed a spider touch the ashes left from our fire with on of it's legs and before I knew what was happening, it jumped back in pain as the ashes burned through it's leg. Instantly I scooped up a handful of ashes and then threw them at one of the spiders. When the ashes hit the spider's head, it began to screech as its head shriveled up and burned. While the spider died, I scooped up some more ashes and threw them at the other spiders. Before I was really even aware of it, I had killed all of the spiders.

I glanced around the ruined area and found that all that remained of our campsite was ripped up pieces of sleeping bag and the half eaten body of Gisela. I cringed and looked away from her body as Martin suddenly ran up beside me and asked breathlessly, "What the hell was that?"

I looked up at him as I caught my own breath and asked, "What the hell was what?"

"That!" He gestured towards the ashes, and my blackened hands, then towards the dead spiders.

"I just saw one of the spiders step into the ashes and get burned." I said as I continued to glance around the ruined campsite.

"Well I don't know about you guys but," Luster interrupted us as he picked up a long knife, "I'm getting out of here." He then used the knife to cut through the web, and Martin and I quickly followed after him.


	21. Decapitation A POV

**The depressing chapter has finally come. This is my personal take on how Annie started to go mad (there will be many more things that influence her madness later on too). After this chapter it will switch back into Finnick's POV, not just Annie's. I just felt that for this part of the story, each POV needed to be it's own chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 21: Annie's POV**

After the spider attack, webs clung to my clothes. A reeking stench wafted from the webs, reminding me of Gisela's half eaten body. I knew that the pond was just beyond the trees, so I decided to go and wash of my jacket and shirt.

"I'm going to go down to the river and wash off." I said to Martin as he and Luster pulled the webs from their own clothing.

"Alright," Martin nodded to me and I headed towards the pond.

Cautiously I made my way through the trees just incase there were more spiders. Luckily I never came across a single one. When I broke through the plants and found the pond, I made my way over to the water and sat down on a rock. I slipped off my jacket and shirt and dipped them in the water. Normally I would have felt self conscious about taking off my shirt in open air, but I still had on my bra and it had fortunately remained undamaged.

"Well hello." Luster's sly familiar voice echoed in my ears as he broke through the trees and sat down much too close to me.

"Hello," I muttered quietly as I tried to move away from him. But before I could move, he reached his hand towards my face and brushed a strand off hair away from my cheek. Then he put the back of his hand on my skin.

"You're beautiful you know." He whispered seductively as he began to stroke my cheek and move closer to me at the same time. "I've seen it since the day we first arrived."

"What do you want?" I asked him harshly as I turned my head away from him.

Suddenly he grabbed onto my shoulder and pulled my body back towards his. Immediately I started to panic.

"It was your lips that I first noticed." He smiled frighteningly and turned my head towards his. I kept my eyes lowered defiantly to the ground.

"How soft they looked." He continued, placing his fingers on my lips and slowly stroking them. "How I wanted to taste them."

Suddenly he pulled my face towards his and kissed me fervently. When he removed his lips from mine, I tried to push him away in fear, but he just started to laugh.

"What you don't want more?" He asked me, smiling maliciously. Then he grabbed hold of my body and locked his arms around my waist, forcing his kisses on me. His hands started to maneuver their way up my spine. I tried with all my strength to push him away, but he was so much stronger than I was. Somehow I still managed to get one arm free while he tried to grope me, and I slapped him across the face. This caused him to pull his lips away from mine, but instead of stopping, he just laughed and continued his forceful advances. Then he started trying to undo the straps on my bra as he pushed me onto my back. But when his fingers found the clasp, I bit his lip and he jumped back with blood now dripping down his chin. Before I had time to react his hand was in contact with my cheek, and a cry escaped from my lips. Instantly there was a burning sensation left from his slap, and I was sure that his fingers had left marks on skin. As I shakily lifted my fingers to my cheek, he pushed me back down and grabbed my wet shirt from the rock beside us. Before I even had time to blink he was shoving the shirt into my mouth, I'm sure to prevent me from crying out again, but I still screamed anyway. Maybe, just maybe Martin would hear me.

Since I knew I was running out of options, I twisted my wrists in his hands and broke free of his grasp. Then I punched him in the face while ripping the shirt out of my mouth with my other hand. Luster leaned back with his hand covering his cheek, and I though that I would be able to get away, but before I could even move he stood up and started kicking me in the gut.

I had never felt such excruciating pain until that moment, and I could no longer control my screams as he beat me until I was nearly senseless. Pain seared through my body with each kick, digging deeper and deeper into my stomach. I could hear my ribs snapping and my consciousness beginning to slip away. When I had planned to die so that Martin could live, I had never imagined that this brutality would be the way that I would go.

With every kick, I began to feel my self-slipping away when suddenly he abruptly stopped. That was when I heard the grunts and sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

Slowly, I raised my aching head and saw that Martin had pulled Luster off of me and now they were preparing to fight each other.

Luster smoothly pulled out the long slender blade of his sword, and Martin presented one very similar to Luster's. Just before they began their fight, Martin's eyes found mine and he desperately shouted, "Run Annie!"

Immediately I started trying to lift my throbbing, bloody body from the ground, but before I could escape, Luster turned towards me and threw a small knife that lodged in my pant leg, connecting it to the rocks. Panic started to overwhelm me as I tried to pull the fabric free from the knife, but it was not going to come loose any time soon.

Now all I could do was watch as Martin and Luster fought. I believed in Martin. I believed that he could win. But as their fight went on, I started to loose hope.

At first Martin had the upper hand, and was almost able to stab Luster, but suddenly Luster twisted out of Martin's grasp, and they began all over again on equal ground. Their fight then went back and forth as they took turns in the lead.

Near the end it almost seemed as if Martin was going to win, and hope rose in my chest. But suddenly Luster punched Martin in the gut and knocked him to his knees. Martin's hands flew across his stomach and he lurched forward in pain. As he fell to his knees, Luster gripped his hair, and pulled his head back.

At that moment, my eyes met with Martin's, and he looked at me as if this was the end. Instinctively my arms started to reach towards him when Luster pulled his sword from his belt. Then swiftly he brought the sword up to Martins neck.

A plea for Martin started to rise from my throat, but before I could do anything, Luster carved his sword though the skin of my brother's neck. Instantly my plea transformed into a miserable scream as horrific moans shrieked from Martin's throat. I watched in horror as Luster took multiple strokes slicing his blade through Martin's neck before his head was completely severed from his body.

Luster held Martin's head by the hair, and hurled it to the ground in front of me. It rolled down the rocks into the pond, and a pool of blood spewed from his neck. My hands flew up to my mouth as the tears streamed down my cheeks and my body agonizingly lurched forward with my screams.

I was no longer stable, no longer a fighter. Now I was a victim, a fool for believing anyone could best Luster.

My vision began to blur through my tears, and my body was so heavy with grief that I couldn't even move as Luster strode back towards me. I knew instantly that I wouldn't be able to fight him off. It would be easy now for him to take advantage of me, and I hoped I would die as quickly as possible.

As my blood pounded in my temples, Luster finally reached me, and shoved me onto my back. Then he got down on his knees and leaned over me.

"You've been a bad girl," His hot reeking breath burned my skin as he pulled a thin knife from his jacket. "And I don't think I want you anymore. I think you deserve a little punishment." He whispered mockingly as he placed the tip of his knife on my temple.

"Time to say goodbye to you pretty little face." He stopped and smiled at me before I squeezed my eyes shut since I didn't think that I could watch him abuse me.

"It'll be a shame wont it?" I heard him chuckle to himself cruelly and then suddenly his knife was slicing a long gash into my skin. Involuntarily I started to scream as he drew the knife down to my jaw.

I could feel my hot blood trickling out of the gash as I continued to scream when he slapped me across the face right where he had just cut me. My screams suddenly turned into a frail whimper, and he pinned my arms down. Then he started to severely beat me again.

I thought that that was the moment I would loose my self; that I would die. But out of nowhere Astrid, the girl from six, suddenly rushed at Luster and shoved him off of me. Then she picked up a rock and chucked it at his head. She only managed to hit his arm, but he was still very angry that she had interrupted him. Within seconds they were both in a full on brawl.

I knew that I didn't have many chances of survival left and that I was likely going to die from my injuries anyways, but I also knew that Martin would want me to try and get home to our Mother and brothers. Especially after he had just sacrificed everything so that I could live. So slowly I sat up and managed to rip the fabric of my pant leg free from the knife. Then I shakily stood up and limped towards the trees as I clutched my bruised ribs.

When I entered the forest, I began to wander aimlessly as I searched for a hiding place, or even just a place to drop down and die because clearly my clock didn't have much time left. My head was spinning so much that it almost felt like the ground was moving under my feet. Then the events of Martin's death, and Luster's attack replayed themselves in my mind over and over again. Shakily I brought my hands up to my ears and desperately tried to block out the screams, but soon I realized that they wouldn't stop; they wouldn't go away. I was being tormented as I tripped over rocks and sticks, stumbling through the woods. Suddenly my foot caught on the root of a shrub and I fell forward on a pile of rocks. Immediately wails screeched from my throat as I clutched my battered and beaten body. Painfully I opened my eyes and noticed a dark space between two rocks. Slowly I began to crawl towards the space. When I reached it, I discovered that it was a cave. It was well hidden and if I could survive getting inside, no one would be able to find me. I would be able to die in peace.

Shakily I lowered my body into the cave, and collapsed into a heap on the floor. Once again I saw Martin's death, only this time his screams were louder. My hands flew up to my ears and I clutched onto my head as I tried to block out the screams. But there was absolutely nothing I could do because they were echoing from within my own mind. So after a moment of torture, I passed out helplessly on the cold stone floor.

**The next chapter will be Finnick's POV of the attack and Martin's death.**


	22. Heads Will Roll F POV

**I hope that the story continues to live up to your expectations and please enjoy!**

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 22: Finnick's POV**

I was amazed at how Annie had established her self in the arena. I thought that she wouldn't be strong enough to survive and still manage to come out as her self, but she had outsmarted the river, she had survived the rocks, and now she had overcome the mutts. She was a fighter, but was still Annie; I could tell. Just by the way that she cared about the other tributes, like when she tried to save Shine, or the girl in the river, I could see that she was still the same, still my Annie. But what really made me realize that she wasn't becoming one of them was when she pulled Martin aside and told him to tell me that she wished we got to have more time together. I wasn't sure what effected me more, the fact that she had the guts to say that on national television, or that she still thought that she was going to die. Was she still that helpless?

When Annie walked off to go and wash her clothes, I looked away from the screen and glanced over at Mags who was sitting next to me on the couch in our suite. It seemed like she was about to look over at me and say something when she suddenly leaned towards the screen and said with a worried voice, "He's following her."

"What?" I asked rhetorically as I glanced back up at the screen. Everything seemed to be fine. Annie was just sitting by the lake washing her shirt. But then I noticed Luster's step out of the trees and stride over towards her like he was some attractive bastard.

All of my fears about what Luster might try to do with Annie instantly came to my mind as I leaned towards the screen, and with an angry voice exclaimed, "He's going to try and kill her!"

"I don't think he'd try that with Martin so close by..." Mag's tried to reassure me, and started to reach out to put her hand on my shoulder, but then she stopped when Luster sat down right next to Annie and we both stared silently at the screen.

"What's he doing?" I started to lose control of my feigned calm when Luster reached out towards Annie. Then he started stroking her face with the back of his hand, and Annie tried to push him away. Before I had thought that he planned on killing her, but I could see that he had other ideas than just taking her out.

"He's caressing her." Mags said with disgust since see seemed to hate Luster almost as much as I did. "What is…" She started to talk again, but then she stopped just as quickly because while she was talking Luster had kissed Annie.

"What the hell!" I stood up from the couch with my hands clenched into fists and my eyes blazing with anger. "He kissed her!" I nearly shouted at the screen in complete rage. Then I watched as Annie tried to push Luster away from her. She even slapped him in an attempt to defend herself but he just laughed and started violently kissing her again, pushing her down onto her back. "He's trying to take advantage of her!" I shouted again as he started going for her bra straps which really set me off. Was he literally going to rape her on live television? I knew that the capitol citizens were low, but would they still sponsor him after he did that to an innocent girl?

In the midst of my rage, Luster suddenly leaned back off of Annie. At first I didn't get why he had just stopped, but then I saw the blood that was dripping down his chin from where Annie had clearly bitten him. But before she could try and get away, Luster slapped her across the face sending a cry from her throat.

"Sick bastard!" I shouted angrily as he pushed her back down and shoved her wet shirt into her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Oh God, poor girl." Mags whispered as she shook her head and watched Luster continue to attack Annie. "He's so much stronger than her."

I was so enraged that I was about to walk out because I didn't think that I could watch this, but then Annie suddenly twisted her wrists out of Luster's hands, and punched him in the face. "No," I contradicted Mags as some sort of hope for Annie started to rise in my chest, and my voice calmed. "She's trying to fight back."

"But if she fights back," Mags said quietly with the same worry in her voice, "he's going to-" In the middle of her sentence luster stood up and started brutally kicking Annie in the gut, "beat her." Mags finished mournfully as we both watched in horror.

"We have to do something!" I shouted suddenly, with pain in my voice because I couldn't watch Annie suffer anymore. I had to help her. "He's going to kill her!"

"Finnick," Mags stood up and sadly put a hand on my shoulder, "there's nothing we can do."

She was right, there was absolutely nothing that we could do, but there was someone in the arena that could still save Annie.

"Where's Martin?" I turned to her and stared into her eyes with rage, fear and panic all coming out in my voice. "He's supposed to protect her!"

"Finnick…" Mags started again, but I couldn't listen to her anymore. Annie was about to die and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening.

"I can't watch this." I slumped back down on the couch and put my head in hands as I tried to block out Annie's screams that were dying out into frail wimpers.

I had finally lost all hope, when suddenly Mags said in a optimistic, but still saddened voice, "Martin can hear her."

I looked up hopefully as Mags sat down beside me on the couch, and we both watched with anticipation as Martin ran towards Annie's screams. "He's going to save her Finnick." At that moment, Martin broke through the trees and ran at Luster, pulling him off of Annie. And just before they started to fight, Martin yelled for Annie to run.

"She could get away while they fight." I said hopefully. "Go Annie, run!"

Annie immediately started to crawl away towards the forest, but then Luster saw her and before she could even move he threw a knife that lodged in the fabric of her pants, and stuck it to the rock beneath her body. Then Martin and Luster started to fight while Annie frantically tried to free the fabric from the knife.

"He's smart." Mags said quietly as we both watched the fight, hoping that Martin would be able to kill Luster.

"Come on Martin, Come on." I whispered under my breath, as I leaned towards the screen. Martin seemed like he was about to kill Luster, and I was regaining me hope, when suddenly Luster knocked Martin to his knees and pulled his head back by the hair.

"Oh God…" Mags whispered in horror as she raised her hands to her lips and her eyes widened. Then before anything could stop him, Luster brought a sword up to Martins neck, and cut off his head.

You could hear the gruesome rip of Martin's skin as the sword carved through his throat. And agonizing shrieks flew from his mouth until his neck had been broken. I had never seen anything so horrific in my life.

As Martin's head rolled down the rocks, and blood spurted from his mutilated neck, Luster once again walked over to Annie. But now she was so sick with grief that she couldn't even try and fight him off. She was absolutely helpless.

"Shit," I looked over at Mags and gestured brokenly towards the screen, having lost all hope. "He's gonna kill her Mags. I can't…" I shook my head, turned away, and then put my head in my hands again. "I can't watch this." I whispered heartbrokenly.

"Wait," Mags said forcefully as she put her hand on my shoulder again to stop me from looking away. "It's the girl from six."

"What?" I glanced up and saw that the girl from six had knocked Luster off of Annie. "If she got up she could run," I looked over at Mags and saw the same hope in her eyes that I was pretty damn sure was on my face too.

I looked back at the screen and whispered, "Go Annie! Run." And it was like she had heard me once again because she stood up, and limped towards the trees.

As Annie stumbled through the forest, it was clear that she was hurt, and not just from her wounds. She had just watched her brother get his head cut off in an attempt to save her life and I knew that was going to haunt her, if it didn't kill her first. I could tell that just by the way she was wandering aimlessly and clutching onto her head, that she was loosing it. But I wasn't going to let her die. I was determined that no matter what, even if she was no longer the same Annie, I was going to save her. And I had a pretty good idea about how I was going to do it.


	23. The Birth of Insanity A and F POV

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, and keep leaving them because they make me extremely motivated! Enjoy!**

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 23: Annie's POV**

_Everything was black, like the night sky without a single star. I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't see them because I was invisible. For a while I was alone in the darkness until suddenly colors began to ripple across the black canvas and create the scenery around me. I could now see that I was standing in the living room of my house in District Four._

_I looked down and noticed that my body had become visible again. I was wearing my favorite white summer dress that I only wore on the most special occasions along with the pair of pale blue shoes my mother had given me that year for my birthday._

_I glanced back up, and looked around the room to see if anyone else was there. As far as I could see, I was alone, but just to be sure I called out, "Hello?" No answer. "Mother?" I took a step forwards. "Father?" Immediately I heard quiet mumbling coming from the front of the house, and a small smile started to form at the corners of my lips. "Cinnian, Bress, is that you?" I called out as I took a few more steps forwards and put my hands on my hips. The noise was continuing to grow louder and louder, and I waited for my younger brothers to pop out of the shadows. But to my surprise, the voices did not belong to my brothers. Instead I found that the voices belonged to three, finely dressed capitol men who came into the living room, led by my father._

_Before I even had a chance to speak, my father glanced up at me, and then warily gestured towards me as he muttered, "Here is your payment."_

"_Payment?" I asked him with confusion written across my face. What did he mean when he called me 'payment'?_

_My father looked at me with shame in his eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Annie." Then suddenly before I even knew what was happening the men grabbed me by my arms, and started to pull me forcefully away from my father, and out of my house._

"_Father!" I screamed in desperation as I fought to push the men off of me, expecting my father to stop them. But instead my father did nothing, and simply stood by and watched as they dragged me away. "Father!" I screamed again as I reached towards him and the men's grip grew stronger. "Help me!" I pleaded, but he just sadly shook his head, and turned his back on me. _

_Helplessly my arms fell limp in my captors grip, and I watched astounded as I was dragged out of the house._

_The capitol men pulled me to the front door, and one of them swung it wide open. Immediately all I could see was light and it was so bright I was nearly blinded. Then suddenly they threw me out the door and into the light._

_I landed roughly with my hands on the ground and took in a breath as I lifted my self up._

"_Annie…" I looked up to my left and clearly saw Martin standing next to me with his right hand reaching out towards me. " Come on." He urged me to take his hand. But before I reached out for him, I quickly glanced around and saw that instead of landing on my front lawn, I had instead been thrown into a grassy field._

_Confusedly I glanced back up at Martin, and gently reached up to take his hand because I didn't think that I would be able to find my way out of the field without his help. The moment that our skin touched, his fingers wrapped around mine warmly, and we both smiled. But as I smiled up at him, I suddenly felt something grainy in our grasp and looked down to see his hand starting to turn into grains of sand. I stared in horror as the sand fell through my fingers and eventually his entire body had fallen to the ground in a pile of sand. Frantically I reached out and started trying to scoop up the sand, but when I had scooped some of it up in the palms of my hands, the sand twisted into a deep red dripping blood. I shrieked and looked down to see that all of the sand had turned into blood and was pouring out of Martin's severed head now resting right in front of my eyes._

_My hands flew up to my mouth as horrific screams filled my throat, but I didn't scream for long because the blood from my hands had gotten in my mouth and I could taste it. Frantically I began to try and wipe the blood out of my mouth, but the taste wouldn't leave. Before long I felt so nauseous that I turned and wretched into the bright green grass all around me. Then I woke up._

My eyes snapped open, and I gasped for air as I tried to calm my self down. I had never had a nightmare so terrifying in my life.

"Martin," I breathed out warily as I reached over towards his sleeping bag beside me. "I just had the worst nightmare ever…." I looked over and my speech slowed as I realized that Martin wasn't beside me. No one was beside me because I was alone, on a rocky damp floor of what appeared to be a cave. Then everything came flooding back to my memory; Luster trying to kill me, Martin saving my life and loosing his own, and finally passing out on the stone cold floor of a cave. Almost as soon as I had remembered, Martin's screams began to flood back into my mind, and I clutched onto my ears as I tried to block it out.

"Martin…" I wailed as I squeezed my eyes shut and continued to clutch onto my head. "Martin…" I whispered again painfully.

I tried to block everything out, but I couldn't because it was all in my mind and my mind didn't want me to forget. To me it felt as if everything was real. Images would flash in my head, and always in a pattern. First I would see Martin and I as children after I had just broken my mothers favorite necklace and he would tell me that it was ok. Then the image would change and I would see Martin and I painting my fathers old fishing boat. After that the image would change again this time to the arena, and suddenly the moans and grunts would fill my ears as time and time again I saw the last look on Martins face before his head was no longer attached to his body.

I knew that I had to find some way to stop this torture, but I didn't know how. Then out of nowhere, Finnick's voice echoed in my mind as he told me that everything was going to be all right. It was as if he was really there because before long the images slowed, and I felt my self becoming calmer. After just a few seconds, the torture had stopped completely, and I was in control of my self again.

Slowly I opened my eyes and began to sit up but almost instantly I had to lie back down again because my ribs were so bruised that I couldn't move.

Since I couldn't move I decided to look over my body and make sure that I didn't have any wounds that desperately needed cleaning. First I looked at my arms and found that all I really had were a few scratches and bruises from where Luster had held me down. But my stomach, ribs and face had not been treated as kindly. I was only in my bra since I had left my shirt back at the pond, so I could clearly see the large black bruises forming around my ribs and stomach. On my face I couldn't actually see anything, but I could definitely feel the cut Luster had so kindly given me as I raised my hand up to my cheek. Plus my right eye was sensitive and swollen from when he had struck me across the face.

None of my wounds appeared to be fatal on the outside, but I could feel that I had lost a lot of blood, plus there was clearly a puddle of dried blood beneath my head. I was also sure that I had organ damage because when I tried to sit up again, I started coughing up large amounts of blood, which caused striking pain in my gut and lungs. So after all of my painful examinations I realized very quickly that my body was more fragile than I had thought.

As I lay still, restraining my self from bursting into tears, death drew closer and closer to me. In truth I wanted to die. I wanted to suffer because Martin had suffered for me, and I hated that. I hated that he had died when he shouldn't have. It should have been me. It was supposed to be me, but instead it was him. I knew right at that moment that if I survived the games, I would have to live with the guilt of Martin's death hanging over my head for the rest of my life. And eventually that alone would kill me on it's own.

Silently, I closed my eyes and drifted off into a helpless sleep that was filled only with misery, regret, and guilt that seeped though my entire being.

**Chapter 23: Finnick's POV**

Annie had been on the floor of that cave for two days, and it was clear to me that she was dying. Her whole body looked so weak that it made me sick to watch her lie helplessly on floor as she shivered because Luster, the massive jackass, had taken her shirt.

About every five minutes I would check and see if she had any sponsors because she needed medicine so badly, and I wasn't allowed to sponsor her my self. Unfortunately, none of the capitol citizens seemed to have a heart for the girl who had nearly been beaten to death in the arena. All they wanted was a strong and powerful tribute.

As each day passed, Annie continued to slowly decline, and by the end of the second day I realized that there was only one way left to get her the medicine she needed.

On the fourth day after the attack, I stood up from the couch in the suite, and walked over to the phone sitting on top of the kitchen counter. Then I picked up the phone and dialed President Snow's personal number that he had given me for rare occasions such as this one. As soon as I knew that he had picked up, I didn't even wait for him to speak and said flatly, "Tell Birdy Noe that I want to see her at my place tonight at nine."

At first Snow said nothing, then finally with a feigned serious voice he replied, "Well, I most certainly will." Then without another word from him I hung up.

That night, once Mags was asleep, Birdy showed up at the suite with a trashy smile, and a hope that I wanted to see her because I was madly in love.

"Hello Birdy," I said seductively and smiled when I opened the door.

Birdy flipped her hair, and then smiled hopefully back at me, "Hello Finnick."

I swung the door open wider and gestured for her to come in. Casually she stepped inside and I removed her mink coat from around her shoulders. Then she turned to me and asked coyly, "So," she stepped closer to me and raised her eye brows as she tried to smile seductively, "why did you," she placed her hand on my arm and ran her fingers down the sleeve of my shirt. Then she continued, "call me here tonight?"

I looked at her and forced my self to act like I wanted her there, "Come on" I took her hand and led her down the hall to my bedroom. "I'll show you."

We reached my door and I opened it as I ushered her inside.

"Wow," she said as she glanced around the room. Then she turned around and smiled at me, "Nice place."

"Thanks," I closed the door behind me and walked directly towards her. Then I put my left hand on her back and pulled her into a kiss that's passion wasn't remotely real.

Birdy wrapped her arms around my neck and then pulled away from the kiss, "Oh Finnick." She moaned happily as I unwrapped her shall from around her shoulders and she started unbuttoning my shirt. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" She sighed as I placed my lips on her neck and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"What do you think?" I asked her seductively as she pulled off my shirt and I started unzipping her dress. Then I kissed her again and led her over to my bed.

Birdy pulled her dress down to her ankles and then lay back on my bed in her lacy underwear.

She started to pull me on top of her but I stopped her. "Before we keep going with this," I said as she propped her self up on her elbows, "I have one request."

Birdy grinned and whispered mischievously, "Anything you want."

"As my payment, I want you to sponsor Annie Cresta." I said seriously and her smile just barely turned to suspicion as she looked at me.

Finally she said quietly as she regained her seductive grin, "Deal." Then I let her pull my body on top of hers, and kissed her again knowing that I had just guaranteed that Annie would have her medicine.


	24. To Give And Recieve A and F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 24: Annie's POV**

Everything hurt. Breathing hurt, moving hurt, even opening my eyes hurt. But out of everything what really hurt the most was my heart. It was so stuffed with my pain, that I felt as if it was bound to burst and occasionally as I lay motionless, it did.

I was trying to hide my pain, from my self, from the capitol. But the thing was I couldn't hide the pain. I was being driven insane by guilt that was racking my body with sorrow and how could anyone disguise that? I had lost everything; my father, my brother, my family, Finnick, everything that I cared about was gone. Nothing made sense to me anymore. I was a shell that was so empty that you couldn't hear the sounds of the waves crashing. And to me that silence was the sound of absolute and total despair.

I lay defeated in sorrow on the cold floor of the cave, expecting that I would die soon, and actually hoping to receive that fate, when a faint beeping noise began to sound in my ears. At first I thought that the nightmares I had just started to overcome were beginning again, but then I remembered that there had been no beeping in my nightmares. The noise then must not have been in my imagination.

Gathering up my little remaining courage, I slowly opened my eyes and shakily pulled my self up from the floor while trying not to break out into a blood-splattered coughing fit. When I was sitting up right, I placed my left hand on my ribs and took in a deep, painful breath as I tried to prevent my coughs from beginning. Then I breathed out heavily and slowly began to look around the cave. It was clearly daytime because light was shining through the hole where I had entered the cave, but I still couldn't see very well. Plus one of my eyes was nearly swollen shut so that didn't really help with my ability to see either. Even so, it was clear to me that the beeping was not coming from anywhere inside of the cave.

For some reason, I felt strongly that I should find out what was making that noise, so very shakily, I stood up from the floor. As soon as I was standing upright, pain rushed through my body, and I bent over as I spit out the blood resting in the back of my throat. Then I forced my self to lean back up and stagger over to the hole.

When I was underneath the hole, I unsteadily removed my hands from around my waist, and climbed up through the open space and into the daylight. Immediately I began to blink painfully because my eyes had become so accustomed to the darkness of the cave. If there had been someone there waiting for me, I would have been dead in an instant. Unfortunately, I found that no one was there so I was not taken out of my misery. Instead, once my eyes were used to the light, I saw a little gray container attached to a white parachute. When the container beeped and I knew that I had found the source of the noise.

I had seen containers like this before when I was watching the games in previous years. Everyone knew that a parachute was a gift from a sponsor. My first thought was why on earth would anyone sponsor me when I was clearly dying. But the instant I thought about dying I remembered the pain in my lungs, and I once again had to stop my self from breaking out into agonizing coughs.

When I had finally regained my breath, I decided that I needed to open the container. Maybe I really did have a sponsor, and they had sent me some kind of food or medicine.

Carefully, I crouched down and reached over to my left. Then I grabbed onto the container, and pulled it towards me with as much strength as I could muster without causing my self extreme pain. Then with the container in one hand and nothing in my other, I carefully stood up and crept back over to the opening in the cave. Before I began my decent back down into the cave, I assumed that I would be able to land without hurting my self, but when I was climbing down, my hand slipped, and my body crashed into a heap on the floor. Horrible moans screeched from my throat as my coughs over came my determination, and the blood spouted from my lips. But the coughs weren't the only thing that was causing me extreme pain. When I landed on the ground, my body had fallen on top of my left leg, and I had clearly heard the loud snap of bone breaking as my leg was crushed.

Almost instantly after I heard the snap, it triggered my memories of the sounds of Luster attacking me, and the clear slash of his blade as it broke through the skin of Martin's neck. Suddenly my dreaded nightmares began again and, my hands flew up to my ears as I coughed and cried out for someone to please make the torment stop. But no one answered me. I started to cry out again, but my pleas were stopped when I started choking on the blood that was trapped inside my throat. My hands flew down from my ears and clasped around my throat as I desperately tried to get oxygen, but I couldn't. I was gasping for air and soon everything started to become a blur. The only thing that I was really aware of was that maybe I was finally dying and as that thought passed through my mind, I slumped unconscious on the floor without ever having opened the container.

**Chapter 24: Finnick's POV**

After Birdy left the next morning, I went straight to the Gamemakers headquarters to submit the money that Birdy had given me for Annie. They didn't even have to ask me what I wanted to send her because I already knew exactly what she needed, medication cream and some liquid medication for her lungs. As soon as the gift was paid for, I went back to the suite immediately to make sure that she got the parachute.

When I got off the elevator and stepped into the suite, Mags was already sitting on the couch.

"Did she get the gift?" I asked Mags quickly as I walked over towards the couch.

Mags turned around, and instead of giving me the happy look that I had expected, she just solemnly shook her head and then gravely turned back to the screen. Immediately I looked up and saw the camera glance over Annie who was lying on the floor of the cave, unconscious with blood all over her mouth and chest. The gift was sitting unopened in her hand.

"Shit…" I muttered angrily as I put my hands on top of my head, and tried not to make a scene in front of Mags.

Mags started to try and comfort me, "Finnick, it's ok…" but I cut her off.

"No it's not." I replied flatly. "It's been four days since Martin died and there are only three tributes left. But no one is dying except for Annie and the only way she would even survive now is if something took out luster and that guy Orain from ten. And now there's absolutely nothing that I can do." I slumped down next to Mags on the couch and tried not to blow up in front of her again even though I was damn tempted to.

Neither of us said anything for a minute and then Mags suddenly said, "Finnick…"

"What?" I demanded harshly as I turned and looked at her. Immediately she lifted her hand and pointed towards the screen.

"Look..." She whispered worriedly and I glanced up at the screen. That's when I saw what she had been pointing at. Luster was following the trail of Annie's blood.

"He's going to find her…" I started to say in panic. If that jackass found Annie she wouldn't be able to fight back now. She was too weak. The only thing that she could probably do by then without hurting herself was swim.

Right then, an idea hit me. "I know how to save her!" I announced as I stood up from the couch and practically dashed into the kitchen.

"How?" Mags asked without a fleck of confidence in her voice, but I didn't even answer her.

Instead I grabbed the phone off of the counter and walked straight towards my room as I dialed Seneca Crane, the head gamemakers', number. As soon as I heard someone pick up on the other line I said immediately, "I know how to get you your winner."


	25. Victor A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 25: Annie's POV**

Darkness was consuming me, and at a very quick rate which truly made me happy because finally my body had decided to die. I could tell that I was almost completely gone because my body was becoming numb. My arms were deadened starting from my fingertips. My legs and even my torso were beginning to lose all feeling. The only thing left that I could really feel was the gash on my cheek, but even then death was so near that my mind couldn't even concentrate on the pain.

I was ready to die; the only thing that was really holding me back was how much I wished to see my mother, my brothers, and Finnick one last time before I died. There were so many things that I wanted to say to them, but would never get the chance to. I hoped that maybe somehow they already knew what I would have said to them, and that gave me some sense of closure. But still, I longed to have that one last embrace, that last kiss…before I fell into darkness.

As I was trying to prepare my self for my last few breaths suddenly I heard someone else entered the cave. My eyes were closed, but I was positive I could hear a person climbing down into the cave. Immediately I decided that the best thing to do was play dead. But before my body went completely still, I secretly grabbed a little shard of rock and hid it in my hand.

"Well well," Luster's deep voice echoed into my ears as I tried to keep my body from trembling, "I finally found you."

His footsteps were loud and it was clear when he was right beside me. "Are you dead?" Luster nudged my body with his foot, and it took everything in me to stop my self from moaning. "No cannon, but you look dead. What's this…" I just barely peeked my eyes open and saw Luster lean over and pick up my sponsor gift. Then he unscrewed the top and started to pull out the little jar inside the container. As he did this, a slip of paper fell out of the container and landed on the floor. Immediately Luster picked up the paper and read aloud…

_I told you that I would make you into a survivor, and I plan on keeping my word. I know that we will be together again because you're a fighter and I believe in you. You're everything to me now, and I will always protect you, I promise._

_Use generously._

_F_

A silent tear rolled down my cheek as Luster read Finnick's words and they pierced my heart. Finnick was everything to me now too, and I wished with everything in me that I could tell him that, but I knew that I would never get the chance. He was lost to me forever.

"He really does love her." I heard Luster mutter to himself with suprise.

There was a long silence, and I waited for him to make a move. Then suddenly before I even knew what was happening, luster was leaning over me and rubbing the salve on my cheek. "Now that you're dead, you're no use to me, but I think he deserves to see you at your finest."

At first I was shocked by Luster's sudden respect towards my 'dead' body, but then he continued speaking. "It only seems fair, after all I did kill you and your brother. You really made it all too easy for me though; I mean did you really think that I would rape you on national television? It was all a part of the plan…" As Luster spoke, my mind suddenly became filled with my nightmares and I realized that I had been the bait in his game to kill Martin, and had willing played along.

"I knew that as soon as Martin heard you screaming that he would come for you and I would be killing two birds with one stone." All of the sudden it was too hard for me to control my self and tearfully I opened my eyes and jammed the shard of rock into Luster's shoulder. He cried out in pain as he grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled the rock from his severed tendons.

"Bitch!" He screamed at me as he slapped me across the face in the exact same spot as before. And suddenly even more of the horrid memories began to play in my mind. In panic my hands flew up to my ears, trying to block out the sounds. My entire body was trembling and I rocked back and forth as I waited for Luster to hit me again. But instead he scooped me up roughly and carried me out of the cave. Then he dumped me on a pile of rocks outside of the hole and stared at me.

"Martin I'm so sorry…." I moaned as my body was jabbed by the sharp rocks. "I'm so sorry…"

"She's going insane." Luster muttered to himself as he stood and watched me suffer internally and externally.

Eventually, after minutes of torture, the memories began to fade, and my hands achingly fell from my ears. In that moment I used all of the strength that I had left, and looked up at Luster with disgusted eyes.

"What are you looking at?" He snarled at me.

"A coward," I whispered in response as my eyes bore into his. It was clearly evident that I had angered him because his eyes grew wide with rage. Immediately he started reaching for something tucked into his belt, but as he was doing this an extremely loud noise that sounded like something cracking, abruptly echoed through the trees.

"What was that?" I whispered nervously, my head whipping towards where the sound had come from.

"I don't know, we're close to the dam but..."

"Dam?" I looked at Luster confusedly. I had no idea that there was a damn in the arena, but before I even had time to ask him anything else the loud crackling noise of rocks bursting echoed in our ears

Luster and I both immediately looked the left and could barely see through the trees that the dam Luster had been talking about, had burst and water was now gushing in masses straight towards us.

Before either of us could even react, we were engulfed in water. Since I was from Four, I could swim, and so I pulled my self to the surface as best as I could with all of my injuries. My head burst through the water, and I sucked in a deep breath of oxygen as I tried to take in the scene. There was so much water that the trees had been completely immersed and only the tops of a few boulders were visible. I glanced over to my left and saw Luster's head of blonde hair struggling to stay above water. His arms flailed against the strong current, and he sucked so much water into his lungs that within seconds he had sunk beneath the water. In the beginning I would have felt pity for him, but instead all I felt at the moment I heard his cannon was freedom.

As the current racked against my body, I was somehow still managing to swim, but then suddenly I heard another cannon fire and my gut was immediately filled with fear. As I began to panic, my foot caught on something, probably a tree branch, and it pulled my body under. I struggled with all of my might to keep my head above the surface, but I was becoming weak so quickly. Before long my arms were so tired that I gave up hope and let my body descend limply under the water as my lungs were filled and I could no longer breathe. At that moment another canon fired and I knew that it was mine. My body had finally let me die and I was at peace. But just as I was finally losing all sense of life, I was ripped from the water. Before I was even aware of what was happening someone was giving me mouth to mouth, and I was coughing up bloody water from my lungs. Then I was wrapped in blankets.

My eyes barely opened and I saw the blurry image of Finnick standing over me. "Finnick…" I whispered painfully under my breath as my eyes met with his and I slipped completely out of consciousness.


	26. Victor F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 26: Finnick's POV**

After I hung up with the Seneca Crane, I walked back into the living room and set the phone down on the kitchen counter. Then I walked right up to Mags, who was still sitting on the couch, and said, "Mags, come on, we're leaving." Mags looked up confusedly and I gestured for her to follow me as I started walking towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously as she stood up from the couch and started following me.

"To the arena." I said flatly without bothering to turn around and look at her. Then I stepped onto the elevator and continued seriously, "The Capitol's about to get their victor." This time I turned around and looked Mags earnestly.

Mags stared back at me for a second but didn't say anything, and then she got onto the elevator too.

We rode down to the flight pad in awkward silence, and when we reached it, we both stepped off of the elevator and headed towards the hovercraft. Mags was the first to get in, and I followed right behind her.

The hovercraft was the assigned hovercraft to pick up the victors from the arena after each of the games. Because this hovercraft was meant for someone so special, the entire thing was decked out in luxury. It was basically a sitting room with a TV set only to play the games, and a champagne bar for the mentors and victors to indulge them selves.

Mags and I weren't the only mentors on the hovercraft. There were three tributes left, Annie, Luster and Orain, which meant that those three district mentors would be on the hovercraft to congratulate the victor. So once all six of us were on the hovercraft, we each found a seat and watched the final minutes of the games. I purposefully sat next to Mags off in a corner away from the other mentors because honestly they were usually damn obnoxious and loved to eavesdrop.

When I could tell that no one was listening to what I was about to tell her, I leaned over towards Mags and said quietly, "They're going to break the dam."

"What?" She looked up at me shocked. "Why?"

I leaned closer to her and continued, "If Annie can still swim, she'll make it out. And if she can't," I looked away from Mags and frowned, "I'd rather lose her and all the others too than watch Luster be crowned a champion."

I looked up at the screen nervously when I suddenly remembered how Luster had been following the trail of her blood. Then I anxiously asked Mags, "Did he find her?"

"I don't know," Mag's glanced up at the screen too, and immediately both of us watched as Luster climbed down into the cave. He had found her.

"He's going into the cave." Mags whispered sadly as she shook her head hopelessly.

"What the hell…" I hissed loudly and the other mentors looked at me like I was losing it. "What's he doing in there?"

"I don't know," Mags said as she tried to calm me down. "The camera won't look in cave."

She was right, the camera wouldn't look down into the cave so no one could tell what was going on in there. My guess was that prick Luster was finally getting his opportunity to do whatever he wanted to Annie and she couldn't do anything about it because she was so sick.

We all watched the cave and waited for about three more minutes when suddenly Luster climbed back out of the cave with Annie limply hanging in his arms. Then he dumped her onto a pile of rocks off to his left. My hands clenched into fists as Annie wept hysterically with her hands tightened over her ears. After a minute, she started to calm down and her hands unclenched from around her ears. Then she looked up at Luster and they stared at each other.

"They're just looking at each other." Mags muttered confusedly.

"Wait," I said heatedly as Luster reached back towards a knife hanging in his belt. "He's going for a weapon…" At that moment the sound of rock cracking echoed though the speakers on the TV and both Annie and Luster looked to their left immediately. Then the camera panned back and we watched as the dam ruptured and water flooded straight towards them. Almost instantly they were both immerged in a crashing wave of water. "Holy shit…" I muttered with my eyes widened as I stared at the water filling the arena.

"They really broke the dam…" Mags whispered, completely shocked.

While we all stared at the now completely flooded arena, Annie's head burst up though the water and she started swimming with the current. At that moment a hopeful smile hit my face as I realized that my plan had worked.

I nudged Mags and pointed towards Annie, "She's swimming…"

Mags smiled, and then the camera panned over to Luster who was clearly drowning. "And he's drowning…." Mags said and we both glanced over at Luster's mentors. They looked like they had just realized that they were about to lose. Then a cannon fired. "Wait," Mags suddenly continued and I glanced back up at the screen. "Why isn't she moving?"

Annie was trying with all of her might to keep her head above the water because her leg was caught on something, but she was just barely holding on.

As soon I saw her struggling to not get pulled under by the current, fear filled my gut. Then she started losing strength, and before I knew what was happening, her body limply sank beneath the surface. Immediately another cannon fired and I knew that it must have been hers. Annie was dead, and I had killed her by trying to give her one last chance at life.

I dropped my head into my hands, and my heart broke within me.

"_Congratulations to this years victor, Annie Cresta!"_

The loud voice boomed through the TV speakers and I stared up at the screen in utter shock.

"She won…" Mags' eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. But I wasn't paying attention to Mags anymore because Annie still hadn't come back up from under the water.

I stood up from my seat and yelled out to the hovercrafts crew, "Somebody get her out of there, she's drowning!"

Immediately the hovercraft flew down and a panel on the side opened up as four men reached down and pulled Annie's lifeless body from the water.

"Get her on the couch," I shouted at the men and they quickly carried her over to the long couch where Mags and I had been sitting. Then they laid her down and I quickly saw that her chest wasn't moving. "She can't breath." I muttered frantically to my self as I opened her mouth and gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

At first nothing happened and I tried again, but still she wasn't breathing.

"Come on Annie. Live. Live!" I said in desperation as I tried once more to bring her back. Then suddenly Annie choked the water out of her lungs and started shivering as her breathing continued. Immediately Mags grabbed a blanket off the couch and draped it over her.

Annie's head started to roll around and her eyes barely opened. Then she looked up at me and whispered, "Finnick…." Before her head fell limp to her right and she blacked out.


	27. Inspiration F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 27: Finnick's POV**

Annie had been out for days, and no one was allowed to see her. It was taking a lot of control for me to not break down the damn door to her hospital room and demand that they tell me what the hell was wrong with her. Mags told me that Annie's doctor would let us know what was going on as soon as they had figured out what was making her sick, but in my perspective that was bullshit. Everyone knew what was wrong with Annie because they'd watched what happened to her on live television. She was nearly beaten to death and then almost drowned. If they were still trying to 'figure out' what the hell was wrong with her by then, then there must have been something that they werern't telling us.

On the fifth day after the end of the games, I was sitting in the Capitol Hospital waiting room trying to stop my self from barging up to Annie's room and once again demanding that the doctors give me some sort of information. Mags had gone back to Four to make sure that Mrs. Cresta and her sons were ok. So now I had no one to make sure that _I_ was ok and still seated in my chair. The best I could do was stare out the window next to my seat and hope that maybe I could find something to distract me. Unfortunately nothing seemed to be helping me at, and eventually I gave up hope all together, deciding that I would just close my eyes and think of something unrelated to her. The only thing that came to my mind was the time when Johanna pulled her districts escort Cymonne's wig off and dunked it into a huge bowl of soup at one of the victors banquets two years before. It was one of the funniest things that I had ever seen, and the worst part of it was that people continued to eat the soup even after the wig had been dumped in the bowl. Johanna still got flack for that to this day, but she didn't care. Probably because ever since the incident, Cymonne had never asked Johanna for another damn thing.

After a while, I realized that my plan of distraction was actually starting to work, and I was forgetting about how worried I was about Annie. So confidently I opened my eyes, and sat up comfortably in my chair. But suddenly, just as I was finally feeling relaxed, a nurse ran by yelling that she needed assistance in room 300, which happened to be Annie's room. Immediately I started to panic again because usually when someone said they needed assistance, it wasn't a good sign.

"Are you alright sir?" Some elderly lady next to me leaned over and asked.

I flinched when she spoke and looked over at her with distracted eyes. She was staring me like I had twenty eyeballs on my face or something, but in my perspective she was the one who looked freaky, with her green hair and bright pink lipstick smeared on her chin.

Still she continued to talk to me and gestured down towards my hands with her head, "You look like you're about to pull that string right out of those window shades."

I glanced down at my hands and saw that in my nervousness I had grabbed onto the string attached to the window shades and started tying it into a bunch of different knots.

I instantly let go of the string and glanced back up at the old lady before staring out the window again, and trying to stop my hands from grabbing onto the string. But I didn't have much time to mindlessly stare out the window for long because within seconds someone called my name.

My head whipped around and I saw that Annie's doctor had finally decided to make an appearance.

"Mr. Odair," He said as he gestured for me to come over and join him, "I'd like to talk with you about Miss. Cresta."

"It's about time…" I muttered huffily under my breath as I stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Now," he said as he looked down at his clipboard and then back up at me, "why don't we take a little walk?"

Anxiously, I nodded my head and we started off down a hallway. As we walked, I was expecting the doctor to say something, but when he didn't I lost all motivation to shut up and blurted out, "What's wrong with her?"

"Well," He looked at me awkwardly and then continued talking, "she's lacerated her lungs with a few of her ribs. She also has a broken leg, and the wound on her cheek would have been infected if it wasn't for that salve."

"What salve?" I asked him confusedly.

The Doctor looked at me like I was some dumbass again and said, "The sponsor gift." .

"She never opened it." I contradicted him.

"But her cut was clearly treated," He continued to claim, "and there were traces of the salve in her skin."

"Whatever…" I muttered, giving up on trying to prove to this guy that Annie had never opened the gift.

"So when will she be out?" I finally asked.

The doctor shook his head, "It's hard to say. She has suffered greatly. Every time she wakes up she goes into fits of hysteria and it takes heavy doses of morphling to calm her." As soon as he had used the word morphling, I lost it.

"You really think that drugging her is going to make things any better?" I shouted as I shook my head at him in disgust. "She's just going to end up addicted to it!"

"Mr. Odair," The doctor put his silver tattoo covered hand on my shoulder, "please do not shout near the patients" He took his hand and gestured up and down the hallway. "All of the patients on this floor have undergone heavy trauma. Now," He turned back to me and took his hand off my shoulder, "would you like to see her? She's not awake but you can still spend a few moments with her."

"Yes." I nodded my head and then he led me down the hallway to room 300.

When we were infront of the room, he opened the door and led me inside. Then he headed back out the door, but not before saying, "A nurse will be by in a few minutes to let you know when it's time for you to leave."

I nodded my head without saying anything in response, and then he closed the door and left me alone with Annie.

When he was gone, I slowly turned around and finally got to see what Annie looked like. Honestly I didn't even know how to react. She was lying on the bed, and her entire body was deadly white, except for the cut on her cheek that had now turned into a pink scar. Dried blood was caked on her purple lips, beads of sweat formed around her hairline, and silent pain was etched on every aspect of her face.

Slowly, I raised my hand to her cheek, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Annie…" I whispered devastatingly as I sat down next to her bed and took hold of her hand. Her skin felt like ice.

I stared at her hopelessly, and I was filled with pain as I realized how quickly she was slipping though my fingers. I wouldn't be able to handle it if she died, and until she was revived I was stuck living an empty life with people I didn't care about at all. Without Annie I was hopeless and lost in a world that destroyed everything beautiful in it's path. It was like the waves were crashing on the sand and then ripping everything I loved away from me. My brother, my life, my freedom, Annie…

Suddenly at that moment, words started filling my mind and I realized that I had finally found the inspiration for my poem.

Quickly, I glanced around the room and found a napkin on Annie's bedside table. Then I grabbed it, pulled a pen out of the nurse's drawer and started writing out all the words that had finally come to mind.

Almost right after I started writing, a nurse came in and told me that I had to leave. And instead of fighting her like I thought that I was going to originally, I quickly got up and continued writing as I walked out the door. Then I sat back down in my chair in the waiting room, and scrawled the poem that had taken months for me to find.

When I was finished, I tucked the napkin in my pocket and waited until I got to see Annie again. When she woke up, I would be the first one there, and I was going to read my poem to her. It had taken me a long time to see it, but now I realized that she had been my inspiration all along.


	28. The Ocean F POV

**I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. If you'd like to hear the song that goes with Finnick's poem, it is called **_**The Ocean**_** preformed by The Bravery. All rights for **_**The Ocean**_** belong to The Bravery.**

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 28: Finnick's POV**

It had been two days since I wrote my poem, and I hadn't left Annie's bedside since then. She still hadn't fully woken up, but I was determined to be there when she did. I could tell that my presence was annoying the doctors, but really I didn't give a shit about them. All I cared about was Annie opening her eyes and seeing that I was there, right beside her. I wanted her to know that I wasn't going to leave her, that I would be next to her always, supporting her through all of her newly found issues.

On the second day, Annie had started to wake up and immediately I understood what the doctor had been talking about before. She wasn't stable. She was completely broken. Her doctor had been right when he said she fell into fits of hysteria, but really that didn't even begin to cover what was going on in her mind. As soon as her eyes started to open she was shaking and crying out in desperation as she clawed at the air. It was too hard for me to watch as the doctors rushed around her and I shakily left the room. I stood outside her door and listened as she cried out for Martin and then slowly began to stop as they shot her up with morphling. I leaned against a wall and slid down to floor, with my head buried in my hands. Was she beyond saving? I thought to my self desolately. Before I was determined to believe she would come back to me the same, but now I doubted that she would even come back to me at all.

In the midst of tormenting my self, I heard quiet footsteps and looked up to find Mags worriedly standing over me. She had come back the day before, and seemed to be happy until she saw Annie. Then Mags really didn't seem to be doing any better than I was.

"Mags…" I muttered hopelessly.

She slowly sat down beside me and then asked, "What's wrong Finnick?"

Without looking at her I whispered, "I'm in love with Annie."

"I know." She said quietly in response.

I decided that I couldn't keep everything inside anymore, so I looked up at Mags and desperately exclaimed, "She's suffocating Mags! It's like she can't breath!" I glanced back down at the floor and started tearing at the carpet. "I watch her lying there helpless, and sick and I can't do it."

Immediately the doctor and all of the nurses walked out of Annie's room and glanced at Mags and I pathetically.

When they were gone Mags quietly said, "The games brought a great toll upon her heart Finnick. She loves you too. That's why she needs you there beside her."

"You're right." I suddenly stood up with determination, and walked right up to Annie's door. Then I opened it and stepped inside.

Annie was staring at the ceiling and clearly drugged out of her mind, or at least it seemed that way. As soon as I saw her, I started loosing all of my confidence that I just had.

"Annie," I gently began as I took a step towards her bed. "Annie are you…"

I started to continue but she slowly turned her head towards me and shakily whispered, "Finnick…"

"Annie." I almost sighed in relief and I walked right over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What…" She mumbled again shakily as she glanced down at her self and then back up at me, "happened to me?"

I took hold of her hand and looked her right in the eyes, "You won the games."

"I did?" Her eyes widened. "What… What about Mar" She began to stutter but then suddenly she remembered, "…no…no…." Shakily she raised her hands to her ears and shook her head. Then she whispered helplessly, "I can hear him…"

"Shh…" I wrapped my arms around her and cradled her as she laid her head against my chest, "it's okay…shh. I'll always be here. You're not alone. I love you Annie." As I talked to her, she started to calm down and eventually she lowered her hands from her ears. But she stayed cradled in my arms with her hands on my chest.

"I love you too." She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. Gently I reached down and wiped the tear from her cheek. Then we sat still as I held her in my arms

After a while I quietly said, "I finished my poem."

"You did?" She replied, but still stayed buried against my chest, never looking up at me.

"Yeah," I smiled faintly. "I found my inspiration."

Gently she raised her head and looked up at me with tired eyes, "Will you read it to me?"

I nodded my head and pulled the poem out of my pocket with my right arm still cradling her. "Ok." Then I read it aloud…

_I climbed up a mountain and looked off the edge,_

_at all of the lives that I never have led._

_There's one where I stayed with you across the sea._

_I wonder do you still think of me?_

_I carry your image always in my head,_

_folded and yellowed and torn at the edge_

_and I've looked upon it for so many years_

_slowly I'm losing your face._

_The ocean rolls us away._

_So many faces I don't know the names._

_So many friends now and none of them mine,_

_forgotten as soon as we meet._

_All of these moments are lost in time,_

_but your caught in my head like a thorn on a vine_

_to forever torment me and I wonder why._

_Do I wish I'd never known you at all?_

_The ocean rolls us away._

_The sun and the moon,_

_an ocean of air._

_So many voices,_

_and nothing is there_

_but the ghost of you asking me why,_

_why did I leave?_

_The ocean rolls us away,_

_and I lose your hand through the waves._

When I was finished I glanced down at her and saw that silently she was crying.

"It was beautiful." She whispered with her eyes closed and tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"I wrote it for you." I said as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gently kissed her forehead.

"I know." She whispered softly, and then tenderly she fell asleep in my arms.

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and review it keeps me motivated! Plus I really suggest listening to the song, **_**The Ocean**_** by The Bravery because it is a very beautiful and touching song that will influence you after reading this chapter. I also really think that it reflects Finnick's journey and life.**


	29. Going Home A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 29: Annie's POV**

My days spent in the hospital all ran together and most of them were a blur. The only moments that I really remembered were the ones where Finnick's arms were wrapped around me. In those moments I felt safe, and alive, but when he wasn't with me I was dead. My heart was torn, and my mind was stuck in the arena. Eventually I was able to function without Finnick, but just barely. He was the only thing that really kept me from completely going insane. Hearing his voice, feeling his touch; that was what drew me out of the arena.

A few days after Finnick had read me his poem, he left to go get us some food and my doctor paid me a visit.

"Hello, Miss Cresta." He smiled as he stepped into my room with a clipboard in his hand. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm alright." I managed to muster after looking at him silently for a moment and trying to find the motivation and strength to speak. The only person that I was really able to communicate with was Finnick, so having a conversation with anyone else was difficult.

"Very good." He continued to smile jovially at me as he walked over to my bed and checked my IV. I watched him blankly as he pressed buttons on the machine. When he was finished he looked down at me and said, "Miss Cresta, the hospital is going to send you home today."

"What? No, you can't." I said to him shakily as my eyes widened with fear. I couldn't go back to four. Everyone there would be waiting for their prevailing victor and all they were going to get was me, a barely functioning mad girl.

The doctor looked at me astounded, "Are you saying that you don't want to go back to District Four?"

"I can't go back there." I pleaded with him helplessly. "I…" I stuttered, unable to explain to him why my home no longer felt like my home. "I just can't."

"Miss Cresta," He looked at me seriously, "you can not stay in the hospital forever." He placed his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. Still he continued with what he had planned to say, "I think that it is best for your health if you go home."

"But…" I tried to make him see my desperation.

"Miss Cresta," He said firmly, "there is nothing more to discuss. A nurse will bring some clothes for you to change into."

Solemnly I looked down at my lap and he left me alone in my room to prepare my self for what awaited me back home. Sadness, disappointment, and regret. I didn't know how I would be able to face my mother or my brothers. I was sure that my mother's emotions would be fragile since she had just lost her husband and oldest son. My brothers were bound to be angry, or at least Cinnian was. He was sixteen now, since his birthday had come during the games, and that meant he was a man, the protector of our household. My youngest brother Bress was only twelve, and even though my father had been training him to be a career, he was still gentle. I hoped that maybe he at least would be able to look at me without being ashamed that I had only won by chance.

Every day I was somehow reminded that if the dam hadn't burst, I would be coming home in a wooden coffin. The thing was that I still felt like I was being delivered to my family as a dead body, or at least a different person. Nothing about me was the same anymore. My heart, my body, my mind, they were all different. But what was really changed about me was that I was in love with Finnick, and I hadn't been when I left for the games. I was sure that our newfound closeness would come as a shock to some people, but I didn't care. If I had to spend the rest of my life constantly on the brink of insanity, at least I would still have Finnick. He was so important to me, and for some reason I was important to him. Sometimes I didn't understand how he could still love me, but then I was reminded that he was Finnick, and loving others was his nature. He was so selflessly invested in the lives of his family members, and now mine as well, and I felt so blessed, even through my struggles.

A few minutes after the doctor left, Finnick came back to my room and I told him that they were letting me go. He seemed more excited than I was, but he could still tell that I was afraid. So of course he comforted me. Then the nurse came in with a pale yellow dress and elegant white heels since the District Four victor needed to return in style. I of course realized that no dress or pair of shoes could hide how unstable I was. But still, I put on the clothes and walked with Finnick out to the car that would take us to the train station. We both sat in the back and I rested my head on his shoulder as we rode silently down the street. When we reached the train station, Finnick helped me out of the car and then took my hand in his as we stepped onto the train. Other than the capitol servants, we were the only ones who would be riding on the two-day journey back to district four.

"Come on." Finnick said as he led me back into the second car where our rooms were. But instead of us each going into our own separate rooms, he brought me into his and we kicked off our shoes, sprawled out on his bed, leaned against his head board, and rested in each others arms.

I buried my head in his chest and after a moment whispered, "Thank you for loving me."

"Annie…" Finnick sighed desolately.

"Yes?" I raised my head from his chest and looked up at him worriedly.

Finnick looked down at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. "There's something that I have to tell you."

"What's wrong?" I rested my right hand on his cheek and he wrapped his fingers around it gently.

"I need to tell you the truth about me and the capitol." He said almost guiltily.

"Ok." I looked at him nervously and waited for him to speak.

"When I was sixteen, President Snow paid me a little visit. He told me that he wanted to sell my body to the wealthy capitol citizens, and that it would bring my family even greater wealth. Naturally I refused, and a week later my little brother was dead after he ate the gift that Snow had sent my family. Then he paid me another visit and threatened the lives of my parents if I didn't comply with his request. So ever since then, I have been a player in Snows sick game to sell the most valuable tributes for wealth beyond measure that he mostly keeps for him self." He admitted shamefully.

"Finnick," I sighed compassionately, "I had no idea that you..."

"Annie," He interrupted me and sadly lowered my hand from his cheek as he turned away from my gaze. "I'm not finished."

"What do you mean?" I tried to comfort him by putting my hand on his shoulder, but there was something that he was about to tell me and I probably didn't want to know what it was.

"To keep up the image that I'm available, President Snow has forbidden me from becoming involved with anyone permanently." Finnick turned back to me and I saw a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"So you mean we…" I sat back and stared at him despondently as tears started to form in my eyes as well, "we can't…"

"We can't publicly be together or else he'll kill you," Finnick reached out and gently wiped a tear from the corner of my eye and then whispered, "and I couldn't bear that."

"So this is our last real time that we can be together without hiding." I whispered to my self as the truth of Finnick's words sunk in.

"Yes." He confirmed.

What was I going to do? The only reason I was even going home calmly was because I thought Finnick was going to be with me forever. Now he was lost to me again, and the only way we would ever be together was in secret. I didn't want that. I wanted a real life with him because I knew that without him my life wouldn't even be real, it would just be empty and barely tolerable.

Instantly at that moment I decided that President Snow couldn't control us during our last two days on the train, so I was going to love Finnick as much as I could. If I was forbidden to be with him in public as soon as we set foot on the sands of four, then I was going to make every last second with him count.

"Well," I looked right at Finnick and put my right hand on his cheek. "Then let's make it count." Immediately I leaned towards him and placed my lips firmly on his. Then I kissed him passionately and placed my other hand on his left cheek. In turn he placed his hands on my waist and kissed me right back. After a moment, I gently lifted my lips from his and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait," He touched my fingers and I glanced up at him, "Are you sure?" Finnick looked at me gently and I nodded my head, then he took my face in his hands and kissed me as I went back to unbuttoning his shirt. After a moment, his hands fell from my face, and gently he began to unzip my dress. When my dress was fully unzipped, the straps softly fell off my shoulders and I slid off the rest of the dress, leaving me only in my underclothes, as Finnick pulled off his shirt. For a moment, both us stopped and stared at each other silently. Then slowly I raised my right hand and placed it on Finnick's chest.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly and I smiled embarrassedly. In truth, I wanted this and I was ready, but I was nervous. The last person who had tried to touch me was Luster, and even though he later said that he never would have really done it, I was still left scarred. But Finnick wasn't Luster. There was a huge difference between their motives. Finnick loved me, and I loved him. Luster didn't love me, he just wanted to use me as bait to trap my brother.

"Are you sure you want this?" Finnick asked me again, and I was drawn out of my thoughts as I gently pulled my hand from his chest. Then I looked at him, and instantly I knew that I did want this.

"Yes, I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled lovingly as he placed his hand on my cheek. Then we committed the act of love it's self.


	30. District Four A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 30: Annie's POV**

In the morning I woke up with my head on Finnick's bare chest as he was running his fingers through my hair. There was moment of happiness building in my heart, and my lips started to curve into a smile when suddenly I remembered that my time with Finnick on the train would soon end, and a wave of sadness crashed over me.

I wasn't ready to face my home alone, and because of President Snow, I was going to have to. I wasn't allowed to be in love with Finnick as soon as my shoes touched those first grains of sand that awaited me in four. But I couldn't just stop loving him. Our hearts and bodies bound us to each other now. Being away from him was going to crush every bit of stability that I had left.

Throughout the day I was still filled with so much grief, that Finnick and I ate all three of our meals in silence, and spent the rest of our time wrapped in each others arms on the couch. Clearly he could see that I was struggling with our situation. Neither of us knew how to handle this, but he could at least handle him self with a little more grace. I on the other hand was a nervous wreck. I had absolutely no confidence in my ability to carry my self as a victor, and now my one sole support was about to be broken from beneath me. But there was nothing I could do, and so I simply lay still in Finnick's arms.

After dinner we of course went back to the couch and I must have fallen asleep because the next morning I woke up blanketed beneath the down comforter on my bed. I knew right away that Finnick had of course carried me there.

The first thing that came to my mind as I opened my eyes was that this was the day we would arrive in District Four. Everyone would be waiting at the train station to congratulate me. Reporters would shove a microphone in my face and ask me a million questions that I wouldn't want to answer. Some of them I wouldn't even be able to answer because I had missed so much of the protocol while I was in the hospital. Finnick had accepted my crown for me and also taken my place in the big interview with Caesar, so I had missed all of that. Everything else that I had actually been a part of was all a blur for me, except for Martin's death. That was still a very clear and vivid memory. And no doubt that was going to be all the reporters wanted to talk about.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_. I sat upright and looked over at the door to my room, waiting for someone to ask if they could come in, but no one ever did. So after a moment I said, come in. Immediately the door swung open and Renata stepped in, along with my prep crew who were carrying boxes that could only contain one thing, makeup. As the prep crew set down the boxes by the tall white vanity next to the closet, Renata walked over to my bed and smiled at me. Then she helped me lift off the sheets and took my hand as I climbed out of my bed.

"Are you ready to get back home?" She asked me knowingly as we walked over to the vanity.

I sat down in the chair and glanced up at her sadly as I whispered, "No"

After that no one said a word, and I sat still as they curled my hair and put natural makeup on my face. Then Renata helped me slip into a knee length light ivory dress with flowing short sleeves. When the dress was securely on, Renata handed me a pair of pale green heels, and then she and the rest of the prep team packed up the makeup, and left me alone in my room.

Solemnly I walked over to the window by my bed, and gazed out at the scenery passing by. All that lay before me was the seaside which meant that District four was only minutes away. Soon I would be able to see the fishing docks and the homes of citizens fortunate enough not to be reaped into the games. After that all that was left was the Victor's Village, or as I knew it, my home. I wasn't going to be moving into a new house like most victors because my father had been a victor so we already owned a house in the Victors Village. My house was right across the street from Finnick's, but that didn't mean that we would be allowed to pay each other romantic visits and stroll hand in hand through the neighborhood. The only visits we would be allowed to make were of friendship, and the hand holding would be in a hand shake.

Almost as soon as I started thinking about my home, Finnick, and everything else that was bothering me, District Four suddenly appeared through my window. Then a knock came at my door and I sucked in a deep breath before shakily walking over and opening the door. My eyes found Finnick on the other side and he held out his hand to me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me and I looked at him hopelessly.

"Yes," I finally said half heartedly as I placed my hand in his and we walked down to the door that would lead out of the train and into the warm open air of District Four.

When we reached the door, Finnick started to take the handle and push it open, but I suddenly bust out, "Wait!"

Finnick glanced up at me and immediately we both collided into a last true and passionate kiss before our romance was put to an end.

Our lips broke apart and he gazed into my eyes as he whispered forcefully, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I choked through the tears that were resting in the back of my throat. Then I turned to the door and pushed it open before I lost all control of my self and made our return any harder on both of us.

There was a burst of applause as the door opened and we ascended from the train and stepped into the crowd. The first person I saw was my mother and without even thinking about it, I ran into her warm waiting arms.

"Mother," I whispered as we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Oh, Annie." She said softly as she placed her hand on top of my head and I held in all of my lurking tears. Then she pulled away from our embrace and smiled at me gently as she placed her hand on my cheek,

"It's so good to see your face again."

I nodded my head and smiled shakily, "It's so good to see you too mother."

Then I turned to Cinnian, who was standing next to my mother, with a serious face.

"Cinnian." I tried to smile at him gently, but he just turned away from me and stared at the train.

I stood there for a moment, overwhelmed with hurt as he treated me like the scum of the earth. I knew right at that moment that he would hold me accountable for Martins death, and that I would never earn his forgiveness.

"I'm glad you're home." I heard the sweet familiar voice and turned around to find Bress behind me with a forgiving smile on his face.

"Thank you, Bress." I smiled back at him and then gave him a soft hug.

As soon as I stepped away from Bress, a TV reporter came up behind me and asked loudly with enthusiasm, "How does it feel to be home?"

I turned around and stared at him blankly for a moment before finally saying, "I don't know. I'm happy to see my family."

"And where is your father?" He smiled and held out his microphone towards my face.

Immediately I stopped and looked at him with complete shock. Had he really not heard about my father's death? But before I could say anything, my mother stepped in and placed her hand on my shoulder as she said reassuringly, "He's in the Capitol on business but I know that he is so proud of our daughter."

All I could do was stare at my mother and wonder, did she really believe that my father was alive? And if so, why? The only answer that I could possibly come up with on my own was that President Snow was manipulating her just like he was doing to me, and that realization made me sick to my stomach.


	31. A Small Good Thing F and A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 31: Finnick's POV**

When Annie and I got off of the train, within a matter of seconds she had disappeared into the crowd. The cameras weren't focused on me, and I was thankful for that, but I also didn't want them focused on Annie. She was still so fragile, and had barely even started to heal, emotionally and physically. What had happened to her in the arena should never happen to anyone. No one should have to go through that kind of pain, but Annie had. Now she was being thrust into the life of a victor and the TV crews couldn't wait to bring it up.

I wanted to be by her side, to hold her hand and make sure that she was all right as reporter after reporter got up in her face. But she was gone. There was no way that I could find her in a crowd that size, and honestly it didn't even matter. I wasn't allowed to tell the world that I loved her; so being by her side was pointless. All that I would have been able to do was give her a good pat on the back and congratulate her on her excellent victory. I didn't want to spout off that bullshit, especially to her. I told enough lies already and I didn't need to pull her into anymore of my problems. She already knew about Snows little arrangement for me, and as far as I was concerned that was all that she needed to know. Everything else I was just going to keep to my self, and that way I could never hurt her.

"Finnick!" Some one shouted at me from behind. I turned around and saw a face I wasn't exactly thrilled to see.

"Nora." I tried to smile convincingly as I walked over towards the girl who had been my girlfriend before and a little while after I won the games.

"I'm so glad you're back." She smiled almost too sweetly as she wrapped her arms around me in an extremely uncomfortable hug.

"Me too." I replied as I stepped away from her and put a little distance between us. Ever since I broke up with her two years before, she had remained clingy and hopeful that we would end up back together. Of course she had no idea that I was in love with Annie, but it wasn't like I could tell her that I wasn't available. In Nora's eyes and everyone else's I was single and free anytime.

"So," She began with a coy smile, "how was the Capitol?"

"Oh you know," I glanced around awkwardly searching for something or someone to help me get away from Nora, "just the same as usual."

"Well," She stepped towards me and ran her left hand seductively down the muscles on my arm, "I missed you."

"Thanks." I smiled at her awkwardly and shrugged my arm away from her bony fingers.

"You're welcome." She whispered provocatively and a shudder ran up my spine.

"Listen," I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her from coming any closer to me, "it's been great talking to you, but I gotta get back to my house." I gestured off towards the victor's village then added, "My parents are waiting for me."

"Oh they can wait just a little bit longer." She purred.

"No," I shook my head almost too resistantly. If I kept this up she was going to get insulted, but that idea really didn't bother me. "They can't," I continued, "really I have to go."

"Well," She let out a sigh, but continued to stare at me longingly, "at least say that you'll call me." Nora gazed at me hopefully and I knew that she wouldn't let me go unless I said yes.

"Sure." I lied.

"Good." She smiled with satisfaction then winked. "I talk to you later then."

"Yeah," I smiled hesitantly as she walked off into the crowed, "later."

"What was that?" A familiar voice suddenly boomed behind me and I jumped around startled.

"Mags," I let out a heavy breath when I saw her standing behind me with her arms crossed, "you scared the shit out of me."

She looked at me like she was disappointed in me and shook her head, "Don't tell me you're going back to her."

"What?" I stepped back in shock, and frankly horror. "No! Of course not! Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well by the look on her face she seemed awfully hopeful."

I rolled my eyes, "She's been that way for two years. Nothing is going to change."

"Good." Mags smiled with satisfaction. Then she stepped up close to me and whispered knowingly, "You and Annie belong together."

I smiled at her sadly, suddenly realizing how much I missed Annie already, "I know."

**Chapter 31: Annie's POV**

The reporters came at me left and right until finally my mother said that enough questions had been asked and that we needed to head home. At that moment I was extremely grateful to her because she had just rescued me from a nightmare that seemed impossible to escape. Some of the questions had been about my return home, but most of them were about Martin and the arena and I had to stop my self multiple times from breaking out into to painful sobs. Their questions were torturing me because every time someone asked me about Martin, his death, his screams, and Luster's attack all came flooding back. One time my hands even shakily flew up to my ears, trying to block out the screams that were locked in my brain.

When I was finally able to go home, thanks to my mother, I was relieved. But before we lost sight of the crowd, I looked back one last time and tried to find Finnick. At first I couldn't see him but then my eyes found him right as Nora, the girl that he used to be involved with back in school ran up to him and romantically wrapped her arms around him. Immediately I was filled with jealousy. My first thought was that Finnick and I were bound to each other, in as many ways possible now and she had no right to embrace him like that. I mean he had touched me, really touched me for gods sake! And then in the midst of my anger I realized that there was nothing he or I could do. To Panem, we were never involved with each other romantically. We were just friends to them. That meant that Nora could do whatever she wanted, and unless I wanted to let everyone know that Finnick and I were together, there was nothing that I could do to stop her. After realizing that, I sadly forced my self to turn away and continue with my family back towards our house.

When we reached our house, Cinnian immediately went upstairs to his room and Bress followed shortly after him leaving my mother and I alone in the kitchen. Neither of us said much because we were both still filled with so much grief, but I also just didn't know what to say to her. By the way fathers not really alive or I'm sorry it was me instead of Martin who came back? No, none of that made any sense to say at all, at least not yet it didn't. So in the end I grabbed an apple and a slice of bread from the panty and went up to my room. Everything was just like it was before I left. The walls were still white, the carpet was still teal blue. My bed was still nestled in a corner with a pile of books on the floor beside it. My closet, my dresser, my bookshelf; everything was where I had left it. But what really brought me comfort was that the one thing that made my life bearable was safely tucked against a wall and unharmed.

I walked over to my bed and set down my apple and slice of bread on the soft sea green comforter. Then slowly I walked over to my most prized possession that was safely tucked against the wall, my cello. When I was six years old I begged my parents to let me take music lessons after hearing a small concert at the mayors home one night. They of course assumed that I wanted to play the piano, but then I told them that all I really wanted was to play the cello. At the concert, in the middle of a song all the other instruments stopped playing and the cellist broke out into a beautiful deep melody that nearly brought tears to my eyes. It was at that moment that I wanted to play the instrument that created such beauty. Ever since then, the cello was like therapy for me. Whenever my brothers made me angry or the kids at school sent me home in tears, I would pull out my cello and lose my self in the beautiful music.

Gently I unzipped the case, and carefully I pulled out my cello. Then I slid my bow out from it's pocket and walked over to a chair in front of my window. With my cello and bow still in hand I sat down and lifted my cello onto my lap so that I could pull out my endpin. Then I set the cello between my knees and began to play. My bow hit the strings and as the music filled my ears, peace overwhelmed me. The only things in my room now were me and the music. Nothing could hurt me as I played. None of my horrid memories from the arena could overtake my mind because it was already being filled with peacefulness. Finally I wasn't bound by the pain in my mind, and joyfully I played song after song until I could no longer feel my finger tips. When it was clear that I could no longer play, I stopped and packed up my instrument. Then I walked over to my bed, sprawled across the comforter and finally ate my apple and slice of bread before dozing off into a peaceful sleep.


	32. Reunited A POV

**I wanted to say that I compose music, and have written a piece in honor of Finnick and Annie's love (I've also written one for Katniss and Peeta). It is on YouTube and is called A Song For Finnick and Annie by Madelyn Sneckner Music. I really suggest that you go and listen to it, and let me know what you think! You can also check out some of my other music too!**

**Enjoy and review because it helps keep me motivated.**

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 32: Annie's POV**

The first few days after I got back to District Four were pretty hard on me, especially since I never had any opportunities to go and see Finnick. We weren't really supposed to see each other all the time anyways because then it would look like we were interested in each other, and in the eyes of the Capitol, we weren't. That was what truly made my life so difficult. It wasn't so much the looks of shame that people gave me when they passed me on the street. It was the fact that the one person I desperately needed wasn't available to me.

Sometimes I thought about how if I hadn't fallen in love with Finnick, I probably would have come home in a much better state. I might not have even come home at all. But the thing was, I did fall in love with him, and because of that I needed to see him, to be with him. But of course I couldn't. Not unless there was actually something important for him to discuss with me. Otherwise we just waved to each other from across the street, and I held in my urge to run into his waiting arms.

"Annie," My mothers voice snapped my mind back into reality as I looked up at her startled, and dropped the half eaten piece of toast that had been in my hand.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to look as if I hadn't been staring off into space, and zoning out.

"Are you alright?" She asked me hesitantly with worry lines forming on her face. "You look a little distracted."

I smiled and shook my head, trying to reassure her, "I'm fine."

She stared at me for a few more seconds and then went back to scooping some eggs onto a plate for Bress, who was sitting next to me at the table, excitedly waiting for his food.

"Here you go." She smiled at him as she set the plate down in front of him. I could see that he was nearly drooling.

"Thanks, mom." He thanked her distractedly as he picked up a bunch of eggs with his fork and shoved them into his mouth. I stifled a laugh as I watched him gorge himself. Clearly he must have been growing.

"So, Annie," My mother began again as she sat down at the table in a chair across from me. I glanced up at her and she continued, "Would you be willing to go to the market for me today?"

My immediate reaction would have been to say no, however I didn't want to let my family see how afraid I was of other people, so instead I nodded my head hesitantly, "Sure."

"Good," She smiled, "and you can take Bress with you."

"Alright." I said quietly, looking over at Bress. He smiled warmly at me, and a sliver of hope rose in my chest. I hadn't said anything to him yet, but I was so thankful that he didn't hate me like Cinnian clearly did. I had tried to talk to Cinnian again, but he just told me to go fuck up someone else's life. I was shocked that he had used that kind of language, especially towards me. Still, I took what he said to heart, and didn't bother him again. Luckily he worked at the docks during the day so I didn't really have a chance to bother him anyways.

When Bress and I had both finished our breakfast, I slipped on a light sweater and grabbed my mother's large wicker basket that she used for shopping. Then we left to go to the market.

Neither of us said all that much during the short amount of time that it took for us to walk to market, but we also didn't have anything to say. Conversations were awkward for me; I'd learned that from the few that I'd tried to have. So why waste time trying to have another? However, just because conversations were awkward for me, it didn't mean that they were awkward for Bress, and he ended up starting one anyway.

"Annie, can I ask you something?" He asked me abruptly as we walked past the last few houses in the victor's village.

"Go ahead." I looked over at him, and smiled as encouragingly as I possibly could in my current state. He of course smiled in response.

"Well," He began with what seemed like embarrassment, as he looked down at his feet and asked with hesitation, "Do you remember Kately Monroe?"

"Yes," I replied as an image of the sweet twelve year old girl with tight red curls popped into my mind. "Why?"

I wasn't really sure where Bress was going with this question. As far as I knew they weren't even really friends. But maybe something had happened between them that I didn't know about. Maybe it was something like what had happened between Finnick and me.

After a long pause, and many awkward glances from Bress he finally blurted out, "I kinda like her." Immediately he closed his mouth again, and glanced up at me nervously.

At first I was a little shocked because it felt like just yesterday Bress was still influenced by cooties, and now here he was admitting to me that he had a crush on a girl. But then I realized that Bress was almost thirteen. His body didn't look nearly as boyish as it used to, and his voice was starting to show signs that it was close to dropping an octave. As I realized all of this, the idea of him having a crush didn't seem so strange to me anymore.

"Does she like you back?" I asked him, without sounding at all judgmental, and that seemed to open him up a bit.

"Yeah," he grinned confidently, "she does."

Suddenly, his confession brought back the memories of when Finnick and I confessed our feelings to each other. And that of course made me think of how we were now wrongly being kept apart. I didn't want Bress to ever go through anything remotely like what Finnick and I had to endure, so almost immediately I stopped walking, and turned to him.

"Bress," I put my hand on his right arm, and said with a serious and saddened voice, "the only advice that I can give you is that you can never let anyone tear you two apart. No one should have that kind of power over your lives. If you want to be together, you deserve to be together." I looked at him directly in the eyes to make sure that my words had influenced him. And by the look in them, I could see my point had gotten across to him. However, I saw something else in them too, and it looked like worry.

"Thanks Annie." He said kindly, but also hesitantly before adding, "Are you ok?"

I didn't want him to see how much a really was struggling, so I nodded my head, and feigned a smile, "Yes…" I breathed, then I lied through my teeth. "I'm fine."

Bress seemed to believe me, and we spent the rest of our walk in silence, each of us quietly contemplating our situations.

When we reached the market, I turned to him and said, "Alright, Mother needs two loaves of bread from the baker, and some rhubarb from the vegetable stand. If you can go get all of that, I'll get the crab."

Bress nodded his head and smiled pleasantly, "Ok, I'll be back."

He started to walk off to the right towards the shops, but I stopped him, "Wait!" Bress turned around, and faced me again, "Meet me here when you're finished and…" I dug my hand into the pocket in my sweater. Then I pulled out a few bills, and some change. "Here's the money for the groceries." Bress smiled again, and this time when he turned away from me, I let him go.

As Bress walked away, I turned to my right, and headed towards the fish market, where I was sure that everyone was waiting to attack me with their cruel stares. Almost immediately I discovered that my fears had been right, because at soon as I stepped towards the first booth, the owner glanced at me and turned away. I probably wouldn't have been treated as harshly if Bress had been there with me, but I had also hoped that I might run into Finnick, and we could never truly have a conversation if Bress was standing right beside me. So, I sent Bress to buy things that were nowhere near the fish market.

"Hello Annie," I heard Mags sweet familiar voice, and I turned around realizing that as I was trying to not meet eyes with the ashamed people around me, I had accidentally walked right past her booth.

"Hi Mags," I smiled faintly as I sheepishly stepped over to her booth. Ever since her husband Harmond had died, she had taken over his business in the market. The business that Harmond had taken in almost double when Mags stepped in, but it did make sense. Mags was probably one of the most loved people in District Four.

"How are you doing?" She glanced up at me and smiled as she cut a foul smelling fish in half. I tried not to flinch as the sound of bones breaking sounded in my ears, and my stomach began to churn. Before I knew what was happening, the image of Gisela's half eaten corps flashed into my mind, and I had to stop my self from picturing any other scenes from the arena.

I uncomfortably swallowed down the tiny bit of vomit that was trying to rise up in my throat. "I'm alright." I lied poorly; as I glanced down to avoid her knowing gaze. She could spot a lie in even the best of pretenders.

"How are you?" I asked, trying to cover up my awkward lie.

"Oh," Mags looked at me and grinned, "I'm just fine." Then she turned and set the dismembered fish down on a table behind her. When the fish was on the table she brushed her hands off on her blood and sand smeared apron, and turned around. "What can I get for you?" As she spoke, all I could see was the sand stuck to my bloody shoes after I had stepped in the puddle of my father's blood on the day of the reaping. Again, I had to force my self to not lose control, or break into fits of hysteria.

"I need a pound of crab." I said shakily, as my hands clenched onto the fabric of my cotton dress. Somehow I was determined to find stability. If that meant wrinkling my favorite dress, then so be it.

"Alright." She smiled at me sympathetically as she began to pull out her scale. Clearly she could see that I was emotionally unstable.

Mags looked back up at me and whispered seriously, "Have you spoken with him lately?" I knew instantly that she was talking about Finnick. While we were on the train, Finnick had told me that he admitted to Mags that we were…together. From then on she had become a part of our sad love affair.

"No," I glanced down at the table, and bit my lip to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes. "We haven't had any chances to see each other yet," then I added sadly, "and I doubt that we ever will." I glanced up at her and forced my self to stay collected.

"Well," She began as her eyes averted to something behind me. Then she glanced back over at me and smiled, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Instantly I turned around, and my eyes found Finnick's as he smiled and said, "Hey,"

"Finnick," I smiled gently back at him and he stepped up beside me.

His smiled faded and he asked me without a hint of obvious excitement to see me, "What are you doing here?" It was at that moment that I remembered our situation.

Neither of us was supposed to show any kind of affection, or else our families would have to pay for our mistake. So sadly, my smile faded as well and I said, as if I were talking to someone I had no interest in at all, "My mother sent me out to buy some crab, and Bress is at the bakers."

There was a moment of silence between us and then Finnick looked at me with genuine concern and whispered, "How are you?"

I looked back at him sadly, without hiding how I truly felt through the expression on my face, and lied, "I'm alright." He nodded and I knew instantly that he understood what I wished that I could have said. "How are you?" I asked him.

"Oh you know," He shrugged his shoulders, and said as our eyes locked, "it just gets kind of lonely in that house." Mags and I both knew that when he said this, he really meant that he wasn't ok either and that he hated our situation just as much as I did.

"I understand how you feel." I said as our eyes stayed locked and I quickly wiped away a tear that I had let slip down my cheek. Finnick gazed at me longing, and I knew that he was stopping him self from wrapping his arms around me and whispering words of comfort in my ear.

"Well," He said, looking at me with hope I his eyes, "I was just about to head back to my house. Can I walk you home?"

Instantly I nodded my head, "Yes, that would be fine." Then I remembered, I had Bress with me. Suddenly, what had just been happiness in my expression became disappointment. "I just…" I looked down at the ground and then back up at Finnick sadly, "Bress will be there…" Immediately his expression also became disappointed because both of us knew that with Bress there, we could never truly say the things we were longing to say, and do the things that we were longing to do.

"Annie," Mags voice interrupted our sad gaze, and both of us turned our heads towards her. "Send Bress on over here. I've been meaning to ask him if he'd help me out around the shop." She nodded at me and by the look in her eyes I knew that she was promising to do whatever she could to help Finnick and I be together.

"Thank you." I mouthed to her, with absolute gratefulness written across my face.

"It's no problem." She smiled and she handed me the bag of crabmeat. Then she said, "Everyone could use a little help every now and then." As soon as she stopped speaking, she winked at me and then went back to gutting the fish that was now collecting flies behind her.

Finnick gently placed his hand on my arm and we walked, silently to the place where I was supposed to meet Bress. He had already beaten us there, and was waiting with two loaves of bread in his hands and a bag of rhubarb tucked under his right arm.

As soon as he saw us, he smiled and quickly met us in the middle of the little square. "Are you ready to go?" He asked pleasantly.

"Actually," I smiled at him genuinely, "Mags wants you down at her booth. I think she wants to hire you as an assistant."

"Really?" His face lit up with the thought of making his own money. "Well then you can just go home without me." He said as he stepped beside me and dumped the bread and rhubarb into my basket. Then he glanced up at Finnick, "And Finnick can walk you home." I could see him gazing at Finnick, hoping that he would agree to escort me.

"Yeah," Finnick grinned at Bress, "that's a great idea."

I smiled and then looked at Bress seriously, "But don't be late for lunch."

"I wont be," He smiled before he turned and ran off towards the market. Then he glanced back and shouted, "I promise!"

Finnick and I watched him go. Then after a moment Finnick said softly, "He's a great kid."

"I know." I smiled, glancing out at the sea before I admitted sadly, "He reminds me of Martin."

There was nothing that Finnick could do to try and comfort me in public, so I just turned and sadly started walking down the street of houses that began the victor's village. Finnick joined behind me and for a while we walked in absolute silence.

After we had passed the sixth set of two houses he finally said quietly, "I'm so sorry that I haven't been here for you."

I shook my head sadly, "It's not your fault." Then I glanced up at him and our eyes met. "Neither of us knew that any of this would happen."

After I stopped talking, I noticed that the winds had started picking up, and shortly after that a deep rumbling noise came from the sky. As soon as both of our houses came into sight, I gazed up at the clouds and large raindrops began to splash onto my face.

"It's starting to rain." I glanced down at the basket, "My mothers groceries will be ruined." I said with slight panic as I started to shrug out of my sweater, so that I could drape it across the top of the basket.

"Here," Finnick put his hand on my arm and started taking off his own jacket. "Take mine," He held it out to me, but I hesitated.

"Just take it and then make a run for it back to your house." He demanded as the rain picked up and began to pour heavily.

Now without hesitation, I took his jacket and covered the groceries. Then through the pouring rain, we both gazed at each other for one last second. There were so many things that I wanted to say to him, but I could not. So to save my self from anymore heartache, I turned away from him and began to run towards my house that was right across the street from his.

I could barely see through the rain as I ran, but I still periodically checked to make sure that the food was covered. Luckily I reached my house after about a minute, and quickly I ran up my front steps and under the cover of my porch. Immediately I walked up to the front door and started to wrap my fingers around the knob, but that's when I noticed the small note taped to the glass door.

_Annie,_

_I left to go visit with your Aunt Cora. I'll be back by dinnertime. Please feed Cinnian when he gets back from the docks. He'll be hungry._

_Love,_

_Mother_

I instantly stepped back and caught my breath as I realized that I was going to be home by my self for a while. Then suddenly as I realized this, I dropped the basket, and turned out towards the open street that was now soaking wet in the pouring rain. Instantly my eyes found Finnick starting to walk up his own porch steps. Figuring that it was now or never, I called out his name in desperation. He turned around and when our eyes met, I ran down my porch steps and into the street. Finnick called out my name in response and he too ran down to the street. Then without hesitation, we collided in a kiss that had been so longer for that neither of us held anything back. Rain poured over our heads and tears of long awaited joy streamed down my cheeks as we wrapped our arms around each other and kissed until we could no longer breath.


	33. Dementia F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 33: Finnick's POV**

The instant that Annie and I stopped kissing, all I could think to my self was what the hell had we just done? Kissing in public...that was so stupid! We both knew what was at stake, and that President Snow sure wouldn't be happy if he found out about our 'little' display of public affection. But I guess neither of us really cared for that split second that it took for us to meet in the middle of the street.

When I pulled my lips away from Annie's, she just stared at me longingly with her left hand resting on my cheek. Then all of the sudden, the sound of Bress shouting at us broke us apart. We both turned our heads towards his voice, and saw him running up the street as the rain continued to pour over our heads. At that moment, sighed knowing that he probably hadn't seen us. But when I glanced back down at Annie, she looked up at me with a panic stricken gaze, and before I could say anything, turned and ran away up under the cover of her house. About five seconds later, Bress joined her up on the porch and they both quickly hurried inside their pale blue house.

As I watched their front door close, I decided that it didn't make any sense for me to stay standing out in the middle of the street, so I turned and walked back to my own house.

I stepped up onto my porch, and then walked over to my front door, wrapping my right hand around the knob, and pushing it open. When I stepped inside, I shrugged out of my wet shoes, since I knew that my mother would have a field day if I ruined her hard wood floor, and started walking down the entry hall.

"Mom," I called out. "Dad," I pushed open the door to the living room, but there was no one in there. "I'm back." I added as I closed the door and kept walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Mom," I said again, opening the kitchen door. I stepped inside and instantly found my mother standing in front of the sink

"Bay," As soon as she spoke my heart dropped to my stomach and my mother slowly turned around, staring at me hopefully.

"Is that you?" She asked hopefully. I couldn't say anything to her at first because ever since her dementia had set in two years before, it had been hard for me to try and find the right words.

"No, Mom," I said sadly as I walked over towards her. Then I tried to smile at her genuinely as I stopped directly in front of her. "It's me, Finnick."

"Oh…" Her words trailed off as she glanced down at the floor, and tried to make sense of the things going through her mind. "I…" She blinked frantically for a second and then stopped and started looking around the room in confusion. Finally she looked up at me, and smiled brightly as if nothing had just happened, "I thought you were your brother."

"It's alright." I said softly, smiling back at her. I decided that the best thing to do was get her mind on another topic before she started forgetting things again. "What were you doing?"

"Oh," She turned back and glanced at the sink. "Just making dinner." She interjected as she hurried over to the oven next to the sink. She pulled open the oven door, and then quickly, without bothering to put on oven mitts, reached inside and pulled out a chicken. I cringed, expecting her to drop the hot pan, but instead she set it down easily on the counter without burning her self. Right then I realized that she had forgotten to turn on the oven.

"Perfect," She whispered to her self as she glanced over the chicken and then proceeded to try and turn the oven off, which instead turned it on.

"Mom," I said gently as I walked over to the chicken. I reached out and barely touched it with my right hand. It was frozen.

"Hey!" She exclaimed suddenly as she slapped my hand gently. I looked over at her and she frowned playfully, "don't touch your fathers chicken."

I stared at her for a minute because I didn't have the heart to tell her that she had forgotten to turn on the oven, and that her chicken was frozen. Instead I surreptitiously reached down and turned off the oven, figuring that the chicken would probably thaw out by dinnertime anyways, and I'd just warn my dad to hide bites in his napkin.

I smiled at my mother apologetically, and said, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good," She smiled sweetly with satisfaction. But before I could turn and head up to my room she added, "Will you tell Bay when he get's back that he needs clean his room?"

Her question broke my heart. My poor sweet, loving mother was losing her self to a sick disease brought on by my little brothers death, and there was nothing that I could do to prevent it, but tell her the sad truth.

"Mom…" I began sorrowfully, "Bay's not…" I started to remind her, but then I looked at her sweet, hopeful eyes and realized that I just didn't have the heart to do it. So instead I replied sadly, "Sure, I'll tell him."

"Good," She smiled brightly. "Well why don't you go find your father. He said he was going to go try and fix up old Caronia again. I'm sure he could use your help."

Caronia was my dad's old fishing boat that had been destroyed a few years before. In my eyes seemed unfixable, but he kept trying to fix it anyways. I think that fixing that boat was an excuse for him to get out of the house when my mothers condition got to be too much for him to handle. He loved her so much, and it broke his heart to watch her slowly slipping away through his fingers, so the Caronia was sometimes the only comfort, and hope that he had left.

"Alright," I said, walking over towards my mother. "I'll be back." Then I leaned down, kissed her on the forehead, and walked out of the kitchen towards my front door. "I Love you, Mom." I shouted gently to her before I stepped out onto the porch.

"I love you too, Finnick." She called out sweetly, and I desperately hoped that when I got back she would be better, even though I knew it would never happen, and that she would never be the same again.


	34. Free As A Bird A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 34: Annie**

It had been a week since I had run into Finnick at the fish market and we had shared that kissed in the middle of the street, but we hadn't had an encounter since then. I had thought that after making a gesture like that so publicly, we wouldn't have to stay apart, but I had been wrong. It actually seemed as if because of our actions that day, we were now even farther apart than we had been before.

I was getting tired of playing these stupid games with the Capitol. Part of me felt like I had never even left the arena, and that I was still living as one of their pawns. I hated that feeling, especially after what they had done to Martin. He didn't deserve to die such a humiliating death, and now everyday I was constantly reminded of that. I had gotten to a point where I couldn't even leave the house anymore without having at least one person blame me for Martins death. Other teenagers would see me on the street and shout profanities at me. The elderly only shook their heads as I lowered my eyes to the ground in shame. But one of the worst encounters that I had was with Martin's girlfriend, Shea.

It happened while I was picking up Bress from school. Shea had come to get her three little sisters, and I didn't see her at first. But then I caught a glance of her glistening long blond hair that was almost as white as ash, out of the corner of my eye. Almost immediately her head turned in my direction and she caught sight of me as well. As our eyes met I could see the sheer pain in her expression just by the dark circles under her eyes and tear stains on her cheeks that were remnants of her mourning. But when she recognized me, her expression only grew sadder. Before she had always been kind to me, but I could see now that I could no longer expect anything but heartache from her. Then suddenly her eyebrows furrowed painfully, and I could barely see her lips quivering as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks. At that moment, she turned her head away from me, and stared back at the school.

I continued to gaze at Shea as memories began to flood into my mind. Martin had absolutely loved her and he even planned on proposing. But then the games happened, and he never got the chance. Part of me wanted to tell her about his plans, but then I realized that it would only make her misery worse. That was why my encounter with her was the worst. It wasn't because she had thrown cruel words at me, or looked at me with shame. It was because when I saw that lost look in her eyes, I realized that by living, I had destroyed her happiness. When I realized that, I looked away from her, and shed tears of my own.

After seeing Shea, I decided that I could no longer leave my house without feeling sorrow. And so I simply stayed inside while the rest of District Four went on living around me. My mother continued to run the little flower stand that she kept at the market. Bress went to school and would talk to me for a while when he got back. Cinnian still could not even acknowledge my existence and so I rarely saw him at all. When I did, not a word passed between us. Since I was alone most of the time, I only really did a few things. I played my cello, baked, read the few books that were available to me, and watched the Capitol news on my TV.

One day I sat down on my couch with a glass of iced tea, and turned on the TV. Usually it was just news and boring interviews that were on. But when the screen lit up, I was met by Finnick's smiling face, and a headline that read Hunger Games Interview Recaps. Immediately I assumed that these were from Finnick's games, but then I realized that he looked far too old to be fourteen, and that he actually looked more like he did now. That was when I remembered how he told me that he had taken my place in the Victors Interview. Even though I hated everything about my games, there was this burning desire in me to find out what he had said. So, instead of turning off the TV, I kept watching.

At first Caesar only asked silly, pointless questions. Then he suddenly leaned towards Finnick and said with a very flamboyant and suspicious voice, _"So Finnick," _He smiled broadly with his teeth and raised his eye brows in a weird fashion_, "I have a question for you." _

At that moment, he turned towards the audience and continued to smile,_ "And I know that everyone is dying to hear your answer." _He turned back to Finnick and looked at him with anticipation.

Finnick showed no signs of worry, and dread at what Caesar's question could be. Instead, he smiled in response and leaned back in his chair comfortable with his smooth and attractive manner. _"Then by all means," _He almost winked at Caesar, then said with a voice I only heard him use when he was in the Capitol,_ "ask away."_

Immediately the females in the audience let out nervous giggles and sighs of delight at the sound of his voice. Inside I felt a pang of jealousy as I stared at the crowd of women who all had most likely paid their way into Finnick's bed once or twice before.

Caesar cut off their giggles and my jealousy with a wave of his hand. Then he leaned further towards Finnick and began with a suspicious grin,_"In the arena, Annie asked Martin to tell you that she wished you two got to have more time together." _Immediately my heart began to pound as I guessed where this was going._ "Now of course everyone," _Caesar paused and swept his hand out towards the audience, "_and I mean everyone in Panem began to speculate and I must ask," _He paused again and suddenly said with a more serious voice,_ "are you and Annie romantically involved?"_

After he spoke I gasped and my hands flew up to my mouth in shock. Finnick had never mentioned to me how the entire Capitol thought that we were together.

My thoughts were interrupted when the cameras panned over to Finnick's face and he said with a surprised smile, _"No."_

I sat up and leaned towards the screen again in shock as the cameras panned back over to Caesar and he replied, just as surprised as I was, _"No?"_

Finnick chuckled, _"We're really great friends," _He smiled, and then added clearly_ "but that's it." _He went on to say,_ "We're not together, and I'm still free as a bird."_

After he spoke, I could no longer watch the interview. I picked up the remote in furry and turned off the TV. Then as tears of disappointment rolled down my cheeks, I tossed the remote back down on the couch.

How could he do this? Why would he do this? Those were the questions that were racking through my brain as his last words repeated them selves in my mind… "_I'm free as bird"…_ I couldn't believe it. He knew what he was implicating by what he said, and he knew that it was a lie. So why did he say it? We were together. And we could have been together all of this time, but because he had lied on national television, we were now destined to be apart.

In complete disbelief I stood up from my couch and grabbed my jacket off of the counter. Then I ran to the front door and darted across the street towards Finnick's house to get some answers.


	35. All On the Table F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 35: Finnick**

I had been having a simple morning with the house to my self. My mom was having tea with one of her friends, and my dad was down at the docks. Since apparently no one had requested my presence in the Capitol that week, I had been truly free for the first time in months. Because of that, I was taking advantage of my luck and not doing a damn thing. But my privacy was interrupted when I heard my front door open and someone step inside.

I leaned up from slouching into the couch cushions and looked over towards the entry hall.

"Mom…" I shouted, "is that…" I stared to ask when I saw the shadow of a woman walking quickly down the hall. Then I saw her face.

"Annie?" I asked with surprise as she stepped into my living room. The look on her face caught me off guard and I could tell she was angry. I wasn't really sure why she had just barged in without bothering to ring my doorbell, but clearly it was because somehow I had done something to make her loose it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her worriedly as I sat up further and started to stand.

"You have some explaining to do." She instantly snapped at me, and I leaned back shocked as she stepped towards me. I had never seen Annie act so hostile, even after the games. This was proof to me that I had definitely done something. I just didn't know what it was.

I leaned back up cautiously. Then asked her with a rational voice, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about…" She glanced around in agitation then saw the TV remote on the coffee table and quickly picked it up turning on the TV.

She pointed at the screen and exclaimed angrily, "This!"

I looked up at the screen and saw that I was watching the interview that I had done with Caesar in her place. "I never thought you'd watch that." I muttered uncomfortably as I finally realized why she was so pissed off at me.

"Yeah, " She laughed sarcastically, and then added with frustration, "well I did and…"

I knew that this wasn't headed in a great direction so I put my hands out in defense and said with a calm voice, "Annie I can explain."

"Then please," She threw up her arms, "by all means do."

"I didn't want Snow to hurt you." I said as calmly as I could, trying to soothe her since her emotions were already fragile to begin with and getting mad only made them worse.

"But if the nation already thought that we were together and nothing had happened to me, why would you assume that he would? We could have been together this whole time!" She yelled at me as if I was stupid, which ticked me off because I knew Snow better than anyone. If there was something that warranted punishment, I usually tried to avoid it like the plague. Especially since the last time I didn't my little brother was murdered.

"You have no idea what Snow is capable of!" I chided her now that she had me irritated. I had really been hoping that this wouldn't happen, but I couldn't control everything.

Annie widened her eyes at me, taken aback, and exclaimed insultingly, "Yes I do!"

She stepped towards me as she shouted with defense, "I watched my father get slaughtered, and my mother suffer under President Snow's lies!"

I stood up and stepped right in front of her, which I could tell made her suddenly uncomfortable. Sure we had been even closer before, but never like this. Now I was angry. She had pissed me off with her bullshit accusations. She had never even given me a chance to explain first before she jumped down my throat.

"Then why don't you understand that I did this to protect you?" I questioned her through my teeth.

"You could have at least told me." She shouted in defense, again ignoring my efforts at explaining my self.

"When?" I questioned her with a smirk. Then I continued as I stepped even closer to her so that I could feel her breath on my face, "While you were dying in the hospital, or having a mental breakdown?" Immediately I knew that I had struck a sore spot with her as her lips started to tremble, and I realized that I had taken this too far.

"I'm not crazy…" She stuttered as she shook her head in defiance and tears started to well up in her eyes, "I thought you knew that. But I guess…I guess I was wrong." She choked though her tears with disappointment. Then she looked at the ground and muttered quietly with defeat, "I can't do this anymore. It's getting too hard to figure out what's real and what's not. I have to go."

"No," I said softly, "Annie wait!" I called after her, gently grabbing her arm, but she just shook her head.

"Please," She whispered painfully as she shrugged her arm out of my grasp, "just let me go."

I didn't say anything else and watched silently as she walked away from me, never turning back.

When I heard my front door close behind her, I slumped down onto my couch and put my head in my hands. All I could think to my self was what the hell had I done? She was never going to forgive me after what I had just said to her. I had seen it in her eyes.

Why did I destroy everything that ever mattered to me? No matter what it was, I always ruined it somehow. First I had caused my own brother to die out of stupidity, and now I had lost the only girl that I had ever loved just after getting her back. I had nothing now except for Annie, and even she didn't want anything to do with me anymore because I was such a jackass. Without her, my life didn't make any sense. I hated my self before I met her, and now she was gone again. I felt just like I did watching her in the games, unable to do anything, and fearing that she was lost to me forever. Accept this time she wouldn't be dead. I'd have to pass her in the street knowing that I had destroyed everything, and I couldn't live with that guilt. Somehow I had to tell her exactly how I felt before it was too late, and she shut me out for good.


	36. A Box of Secrets A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 36: Annie**

It had been four months since I had confronted Finnick, and we had not spoken a word to each other since then. Occasionally we crossed paths on the street, but there was only ever a small nod or glance between us. I had originally thought that our separation would be extremely hard on me since he was one of the only people left who still cared about me, however my life was radically disrupted almost immediately after we had parted and there was no time for me to even think about him.

Three weeks after Finnick and I had gone our separate ways, I had been upstairs in my room playing my cello when I heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. It sounded almost like multiple glass plates or cups smashing to the ground and shattering into a million little pieces.

Immediately I stood up from my chair and set down my cello, wondering what on earth could have happened. I stepped out into the hallway and quickly ran down the stairs. When my feet stepped down onto the hard wood floor, I darted towards the kitchen. I passed the living room and turned around a corner, stepping into the kitchen. That was when I saw what had made the terrible noise.

There were shards of my mother's favorite china plates all over the floor, and a small red trail of what must have been blood. My eyes followed the blood over to my mother's small body lying on one side in a heap on the floor.

Immediately I gasped and called out to her as I ran over and sank to my knees on the ground beside her.

"Mother!" I cried out again as I reached out and placed my hands on her arm. When my hands touched the dark sleeve of her shirt I instantly felt something warm and sticky and I raised my hands to see they were covered in her blood. In panic I shakily turned her body over and found that her frail limbs had been cut by multiple shards of glass creating a dark pool of blood beneath her. But what truly frightened me the most was not the blood but what I saw when I looked up at her face. Her mouth was twisted into a painful moan and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head as if she'd had a stroke.

A horrified cry escaped from my throat as I called out to my brothers. "Cinnian!" I yelped as I shook my mother trying to bring her back to consciousness. "Cinnian, Bress!" I yelped helplessly again as tears of terror for my mother began to roll down my cheeks.

A few seconds later I heard shuffling feet and Cinnian burst into the room. He was in the middle of asking me what was wrong when he saw our mother.

"What happened?" He shouted in panic as he sunk down beside me and placed his fingers on our mother's neck, feeling for her pulse.

"I don't know," I replied with equal strain in my voice. At that moment Bress walked into the room to see Cinnian and I hovering over our mother, covered in her blood.

I looked up at him and saw the fear and distress in his eyes as he took in the sight. I knew that I needed to find some way to distract him so I told him to call the doctor. He only nodded his head shakily and then hurriedly left the room.

When he was gone. I turned back to my mother and as I took in the sight, the blood, and the expression on her face, suddenly the arena and all of those horrific deaths came back into my memory. I could hear the screams of the little girl who was melted in the river, and Martins cries as his head was severed from his body. I began to tremble as my memories flooded back into my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and raised my hands to my ears in a desperate attempt to block out the screams. But they wouldn't go away and instead only grew worse as my blood covered hands touched my face and I could feel the sticky heat on my cheeks.

In the midst of my panic, I suddenly felt strong hands gripping my forearms in an attempt to pull my palms away from my ears.

"Stop!" I pleaded in distress as the rough hands seizing my skin began to remind me of when Luster attacked me in the arena. It was as if I could still hear his laughter, feel the sting of his slap across my cheek or the searing pain in my abdomen after his kicks. "Please!" I cried our frantically.

"Annie, quit it!" I could barely hear Cinnian bark at me. I realized at that moment that he must have been the one who was trying to pull my hands away from my ears. I couldn't respond to him though, my lips were quivering with so much pain.

"Just stop!" He shouted at me again, and when I continued to ignore him, he let go of my arms, shouting angrily, "Damn it Annie! Our mother is dying and you don't even care!"

At that moment, our district doctor and a few paramedics burst into the house, followed by Mags and a shaking Bress. When Mags saw me, she quickly led me out of the room and helped me calm down while the doctor tried to revive my mother. Before long, the paramedics were rushing her to the hospital with the hope of saving her life. Mags, Cinnian, Bress, and I followed behind them and waited silently on the faded blue couches in the small waiting room.

As we waited, I sat still and didn't say a word. My body and heart were still so disturbed that I couldn't even begin to try and attempt to speak. The fact that Bress had Mags to comfort him made me feel less guilty for slipping away into my self, but there was still a feeling of remorse in me that I couldn't shake.

After an hour, the doctor finally came out to the waiting room with a solemn look on his face. This made me sit up in nervous anticipation, and part of me rejoined the world. As I did this, I felt Mags' warm hand gently fall on my shoulder, and a wave of comfort rushed over me.

"How is she?" Cinnian asked the Doctor impatiently, after he had continued to stand there and say nothing.

The Doctor looked at us all with remorse and then said, "It appears that stress had been eating away at your mother and caused her to have a stroke. Unfortunately, we were too late, and unable to revive her."

My hands flew up to my mouth as tears began to lurch up my throat and I gasped with pain. In rage, Cinnian lashed out at a vase of flowers next to him, and it went smashing to floor. Bress only broke into tears and buried his face into Mags shoulder. There was nothing any of us could do now but weep. That morning I had sat and had tea with my mother, talking about how our lives had been so drastically changed. And now here I was, learning that I would never get the chance to speak to her again. I would never feel the comfort of her arms around me, or get the opportunity to tell her that her husband was in fact dead and not in the Capitol on business. The only thing that gave me peace was knowing that now she could be with my father and Martin.

When the Doctor let us go back and see her body, I couldn't go because I just couldn't face her lying there, defeated by death. My mother had always been so filled with life, and now here she was completely emptied of it.

A few day's later, we held her funeral in the old District Four cemetery. She was buried next to her parents and her tombstone read, "Sonia Cresta… Died Aged 38…A Loving wife and mother. You shall be missed."

As they lowered her casket into the ground, my brothers and I each tossed a yellow rose, my mother's favorite flower, onto the glossy wood. Then watched silently as it sunk into the earth.

All of my mother's friends attended, along with our last surviving relatives. As we were leaving, out of the corner of my eye I saw Finnick standing in his black suit and gazing at me with saddened eyes. But I couldn't look at him without feeling overwhelmed with sadness, and so I quickly turned away.

After everyone had gone, Mags came up to me with a carved wooden box in her hands.

"What is that?" I asked her quietly, as I was still filled with grief.

"It's from your mother." She said softly and she held the box out to me. I took it from her hands gently and examined it as she continued, "It was her jewelry box. She kept everything in it. Her will dictated that she wanted you to have it."

"Thank you." I said faintly to Mags as she rubbed my arm and then sadly walked away.

That night, I was sitting in my room and I decided to open the box. Mags had said that it was a jewelry box, but I had seen my mother's jewelry box before and this wasn't it. So when I opened it, I wasn't surprised that there wasn't jewelry inside. Instead there were old letters and photographs, little trinkets, and dried flowers. Since my mother had left the box to me, I decided that she wouldn't mind if I read the letters, so I pulled out the first one and unfolded it.

The letter was written in my father's handwriting, and looked relatively new. It was only when I started to read though, that I realized how recently this letter had been written.

_Sonia,_

_My love, there is something that I must tell you. I have done a terrible thing, and I don't know how you will ever be able to forgive me. I lost all of our money playing cards in the Capitol. I couldn't find the right words to tell you, so I decided to go and win it back so that you would never have know what a fool I'd been. I had nothing to gamble with, and I was so desperate to get the money back that I did something very stupid. I made a deal with the President. He offered to give me back all of the money that I lost, if I agreed to enter Annie into the reaping. I immediately said yes because I assumed that her name would only be in there once, and that she would never be picked. But then the inevitable happened. I couldn't let you all see how furious I was when she was reaped, and so I made her go up to the stage. Then a peacekeeper brought me a note from the President containing the money, and wishing our family the best of luck in our future endeavors. At the end of his note he warned me that everything comes with a price that must be paid._

_Immediately after the reaping, I stormed up to the girl's tribute bowl and dumped it out onto the ground. Every single slip of paper had Annie's name on it. Snow rigged the reaping, and it's all because of me._

I tossed the letter aside in agony because I couldn't even bare to finish it. All I could think was that now I understood why my father had looked so guilty that day. It was because he had gambled with my life for the sake of his reputation and dignity.

In horror, tears began to roll down my cheeks. If my father hadn't used me, Martin would still be alive. So would my mother and probably my father too. Our lives would all be just the way they were. I would have never gotten to know Finnick, District Four wouldn't hate me, and I would be living ignorant of just what might have happened.

In agony, I buried my head into my pillow as my body racked with quiet sobs. After a while, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I desolately went down into the kitchen to make breakfast when I found a note from Cinnian. It said that he could no longer live in this house, or district and that he had left to find a better life. He wanted to get away from everything that he hated, and all the things that were poisoning his life. He never said where he was going, or what he planned to do. All I knew was that he was gone.

I tried to look for him, but never found him and so I gave up, realizing that what he truly had wanted to get away from was me, and that finding him wouldn't have done any good.

A few days after Cinnian ran away, I was in my room when I noticed my mothers box sitting on the floor. I had never kept looking through it after I found my fathers letter, but now a small spark of curiosity ran through me, and so I gently picked up the box and set it down on my lap as I sat on the edge of my bed.

I opened up the box and gently picked up a small stack of letters on top, held together by a ribbon. I started to untie them, when I noticed a pile of pictures resting beneath where they had been in the box. The first few pictures were of my mother as a young girl. She was beautiful with sea green eyes and honey colored light brown hair. The next few pictures were of my parents together as teenagers. They had been together before my father's games and when he got back, they were married just a few years later. I was expecting to find pictures of their wedding next, but instead I found pictures of a baby boy with dark curly hair. As I flipped through the pictures, he appeared older, but the last one stopped with him looking to be about four or five. I flipped over the picture and found that on the back someone had written, '_Damian, age five'_.

I had no idea who Damian was, and why there were pictures of him in my mothers box, but when I was about to set the pictures back into the box, I notice a small-unopened letter addressed to _Damian_. Curiosity took a hold of me and I quickly grabbed the letter, opening it and sliding out a folded piece of my mother's stationary. When I unfolded it, I immediately began to read.

_Dear Damian,_

_It's hard for me to write this letter since I'm not quite sure how to start it. I guess the only way to begin is by introducing my self to you. My name is Sonia Cresta, and I live in District Four. I'm writing to you because I have a story that I've needed to tell you for a long time, and I know that you don't know me, but someday I hope that you will. After reading this letter I also hope that you are able to forgive me for what I am about to write._

_When I was sixteen years old, I met a young man named Aether. He was the handsomest boy in my school, and every girl wanted to be noticed by him. I was lucky enough to catch his attention, and pretty soon, we were crazy about each other. He had been training as a career and that year he was reaped as District Four's male tribute. A week later I found out that I was pregnant. In shame I went to my parents and told them everything. They were so humiliated by me, that they decided to send me away to live with my aunt and uncle in District One. There I would deliver the baby, and then I would leave it in their care to be raised as their child. I was told that I would never tell Aether, if he survived the games, and that I was to have no relationship with my child. Painfully, I accepted my parent's terms, even though it killed me, and after nine months I gave birth to a son that I named Damian. Yes, I gave birth to you. I stayed for another week, and then left you with my aunt and uncle with the hope that someday I would see you again in person, and not just through the pictures that they would send of you._

_While I had been away, Aether had won the games, and my parents had told him that I went on an educational trip to District One. He believed every word of it, and when I got back, we were reunited. I hated not being able to tell him about you, but I knew that it was for the best._

_A few years later we got married and you now have three brothers and a sister. Every time that I look at them, I think of you and how I wish that they could know you. Someday I know that they will. But the point of writing this letter is not for me to tell you about what I wish could have happened. The point of this letter is for me to tell you that I love you so much and that I think of you everyday. I'm so sorry that we were pulled apart, but leaving you behind was one of the hardest things that I've ever done, and I hope that you can forgive me._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

I set down the letter in complete shock. I had another brother, and he was living in District One. By now he would be about twenty-two, maybe even living with a family of his own. The thing that broke my heart though was that my mother had never been able to give this letter to him before she died. He didn't even know that she was dead.

As I realized all of this, I knew that I couldn't let my mothers long kept secret die with her. Damian had to know the truth, and there was only one person who could tell him, me. And I knew the perfect way to tell him too. The Victory Tour was in exactly one week. I would be stopping in District One, and when I did, I was going to find my older brother and give him my mother's letter. Then I would tell him the rest of our story, and maybe, just maybe he would want to be a part of our lives.


	37. The Victory Tour Part 1 A POV

**I hope you enjoy the Victory Tour Part 1 and let me know what you think! Reviews keep me motivated!**

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 37: Annie**

A week after I discovered my mothers long buried secret, was the beginning of the Victory Tour. I really wasn't looking forward to the experience at all. I would have to face the families of the children that I had watched die, and then flaunt my victory. But really the worst part for me was that I would have to spend constant time in Finnick's presence. I wasn't ready to face him yet after what had happened between us. He had practically said that he thought I was crazy, which was something that he had never said to me before. I had always thought that he saw that I was just hurt and wounded, not crazy. But apparently I was wrong. Finnick didn't think that I was broken from my sufferings. He thought that I was a lunatic just like everyone else.

The stress that I was carrying over the Victory Tour was only multiplied by my constant worrying about Bress. I didn't know what to do about taking care of him while I was away. Now that my mother was dead, and Cinnian had run away, Bress had no one to stay with him at our house. Normally I would ask Mags to keep an eye on him, but she would be coming on the tour with me. I realized that Bress was thirteen now, but he was still just a boy and I worried about him. What if something happened to him, and there was no one for him to call on for help? He needed me, or maybe I just needed him. Either way, I didn't feel right about leaving him behind alone. But I couldn't take him on the tour with me, and even if I tried, he would be bored out of his mind anyways. I was just going to have to get over my worries and let him grow up.

On the day that we left for the Victory Tour, it was a foggy, rainy, cold December morning. I had woken up with an aching pain in my back from the stress that I was carrying around in anticipation for the tour. For the last four months, I had been able to at least somewhat get away from what happened to me in the arena. But now here I was about to dive back into those memories again.

I sat up in my bed and slid out from underneath my shiny, light yellow silk comforter. Then I slid my feet into my warm, fuzzy white slippers, and headed down to the kitchen.

Bress was already awake, and waiting for me at the breakfast table, since he had no idea how to make his own food. That was just another reason why I didn't want to leave him alone, but of course I had no choice in the matter.

"Hey," He said softly with a sweet voice and bright smile. Clearly he could see that I was struggling emotionally because he was being very gentle with me.

"Hi," I smiled faintly at him, trying to appear happy as I walked over to the pantry and pulled out the ingredients to make cinnamon pancakes. He must have noticed what I was making because I could see the excitement light up on his face as I grabbed the flour and cinnamon.

"Are you…" He began to ask with excited eyes.

"Yes," I smiled at him, "I'm making cinnamon pancakes."

His entire face lit up even brighter, and I thought that I almost saw him drooling. I let out a small laugh and mixed up our breakfast. When I was finished, I scooped two of the warm, steaming pancakes onto a plate, and set it in front of him. Bress immediately picked up his fork and began to scarf down the soft fluffy pancakes.

"So," he started to ask me in between bites as he ate, and I joined him at the breakfast table with my own plate. "Are you excited?"

I cut a little piece of my buttery pancake and looked down at the table solemnly, "Not really," I whispered while restraining my self from crying.

"You'll be fine." He tried to reassure me as he stuffed more pancakes into his mouth. Clearly he didn't realize how I was seriously dreading this tour.

"Bress," I began as I tried to change the subject that was making me all the more uncomfortable, "are you sure you'll be alright here on your own?"

He looked up at me and rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yes," He mumbled through his stuffed cheeks, "I'll be fine. I've got friends if I need any help."

"But Mags wont be here," I interjected, with worry still riddled through my voice.

Bress sighed and dropped his shoulders, "Come on Annie," He said reassuring me, "you know I'll be ok."

I sighed with defeat. Clearly I had lost this battle. "Alright," I gave in with a roll of my eyes, and scooped up another bite of pancake into my mouth. Bress was right, he could take care of him self. I guess I was just babying him because I was so afraid that if I lost him, I would be completely alone.

After breakfast, I went upstairs to play my cello for a little bit before my prep team and the cameras arrived. Every tribute had to have a talent, so I decided that mine would obviously be the cello. Since they knew that I played, I figured that they would want me to give them a little sample when they arrived, so of course I practiced.

While I practiced my mind ran though all of my thoughts and feelings about the Victory Tour. Every part of me was dreading these upcoming weeks, but I hoped that maybe seeing Renata and Mitchlin would cheer me up. They both had the ability to light up any room, and I thought that maybe they could do the same thing for me.

An hour after breakfast, I heard cars pulling up and soon the doorbell was ringing incessantly. I quietly walked down the stairs, now dressed in a simple pair of black pants and pale green sweater. They had told me not to touch my hair or makeup and that my clothes would be arriving with them so not to worry about dressing for the cameras.

When I opened the front door, Mitchlin burst into the house wearing a multicolored plaid pea coat and holding a dark blue umbrella with rhinestones encrusted in it. He had sunglasses on even though there was so much fog outside it was like soup, and his hair was now tipped with blue and formed into molded spikes. In my perspective he looked like a disaster, but in his he was a masterpiece. Renata looked much better, with her platinum blonde hair pulled into a topknot on her head and a floor length red trench coat that was inlaid with gold and silver flecks that glimmered in the rain. Her nails were long and manicured with deep red polish and golden feathers that swirled into patterns on the smooth polish. She looked stunningly tame for a capitol citizen, and so I respected her for that.

"Well hello dear!" Mitchlin chimed at me when I opened the door and he bustled inside. He was immediately grinning from ear to ear with excitement. "Are you ready for the tour?" He took my hands in his, and gazed at me with anticipation.

I looked at him and feigned a smile since the camera crew stepped in at that moment and they were rolling, "Yes," I lied through my teeth, "I'm thrilled." Mitchlin bought every word.

"Well that's excellent." He clapped his hands together in satisfaction and then strode jollily into my living room.

As Renata passed me, I could see that she had noticed how I was struggling and soon her hand was gently patting my arm in a comforting manner.

"How are you really?" She leaned down and whispered in my ear worriedly.

I looked up at her and smirked sadly, "I'm trying my best to be alright," I admitted, then sighed defeatedly, "but it's hard."

Renata smiled at me sympathetically and said, "Life can throw some pretty difficult challenges at us sometimes. But I know that you of all people can handle it."

"Thank you Renata." I smiled softly at her confidence in me, feeling somewhat better, though still doubting my own strengths.

As soon as everyone was in my house, Renata and my prep team rushed me upstairs and began work on my beauty treatments. My hair was braided into five different braids, and they were wrapped into a bun on the back of my head. Renata then secured a small winter blue flower into the bun.

Once my hair was finished, they put simple natural makeup on my face and helped me dress in a wintery outfit fit for the cameras. It was a simple white long sleeve turtle neck sweater dress that flared at the skirt and stopped at my knees. Then I had a pale blue jacket made of soft cotton that was then lined on the inside with fur. Underneath my dress, I had on a pair of white tights and flat dark grey boots that went up to my knees.

When my look was completely finished, I was fit for the cameras and ready for winter. The first place that we were going to was District Twelve, and I had been warned about how cold it was. Since everyone but my self had already been on at least one Victory Tour, they knew the in's and out's of how everything worked. So if I wanted to know what the weather would be like in a certain district, they could tell me.

When we all came back down stairs after my prepping, I was met by cameras, and requests to hear me play a song or two for the fans back in the Capitol. I of course could not say no, and so I sat down on a preset chair and played a melody that I had learned as a young girl. It was an old lullaby that was popular in District Four, and I had learned it because it was my mother's favorite song as a child. There were words to it that I didn't sing aloud, but they rang in my mind as I played.

_I watched him as he went away to sail across the seas_

_He said he would come back someday to set my caged heart free_

_But then one sad and dreary date, he slipped out of my grasp,_

_And after that my heart was lost, to never again come back._

_The letter came that bore his death written beneath the seal_

_And when I read those dreadful words, my face could not conceal_

_The pain I felt inside my bones as the loss of my love set in._

_But if I close my eyes at night, I can still see his grin._

When I finished, I was met with applause and bright smiles. Then we were all quickly ushered out of the house and into the warm cars waiting for us out in the driveway.

I rode with Renata and Mitchlin to the train that would take us to our first destination. The ride was mostly quiet, except for Mitchlin's occasional chatter, but after much practice during the games, I had learned to tune him out.

Instead of trying to make conversation with either Renata or Mitchlin, I simply stared out my window at the fog-enveloped town. The streets were mostly empty except for the occasional person strolling along in the cold, and for some reason that made it easier for me to look out my window. If there had been more people in the streets I think that I would have been scared to look for fear that someone might notice me.

When we reached the train station, the car stopped and all of us piled out into the cold. Luckily the door into the train was only a few feet away so we were only out in the cold for a moment.

I stepped onto the train and felt a rush of heat coming from the car. District Four had been extremely cold for the past few weeks and so feeling the warm air lifted my spirits. However, as soon as I saw the familiar furniture in the sitting room of the train car, my heart dropped. All that I could picture was Martin sitting on the couch watching the recaps with Mags. It broke my heart to think about him, and I stopped as I stepped inside the train, unable to move, breath or speak.

"Are you alright dear?" Mitchlin asked worriedly from behind me as he slightly nudged me further inside. During the games it had been hard for me to admit but now I couldn't avoid the fact that Mitchlin actually did care at least a little bit about my well fare.

"Yes, " I grimaced as my body scooted forward, "I'm fine." My voice was barely above a whisper as I reassured him, but you could still hear the pain in my heart through my words.

I stepped fully into the train and stared at the finely decorated room. I remembered the first time that I saw the train. My father had just been slain before my eyes, and so in my misery I had vomited on the finely designed carpet. Now I could do nothing but stare and remember. It hurt my heart to remember all of the things that had happened to me, but there was nothing that I could do.

As I was staring out into space, I felt a soft hand reach out and touch my shoulder gently. I turned around to find Mags smiling at me with sympathetic eyes.

"You'll be alright," She said softly rubbing my arm in a loving manner.

"I know," I replied as I started to head back towards my room, but I didn't believe what I was saying. It was becoming harder and harder for me to see the bright side of things any more. Three of my family members were dead, and one of them had run away to escape from having to live with me. I was separated from the only man I had ever loved, and I was now being forced to celebrate the death of my brother and other children on live television.

It was strange being on the train without Martin beside me. His comfort was something that had kept me at least a little bit stable on our last trip, but now I was alone. When I was coming home from the games, I had Finnick, and now he was lost to me too, though partly I could blame my self for that. He had however, been the one to declare that there was nothing between us to the public.

As I thought about Finnick I suddenly remembered that he would be joining us on the Victory Tour. That was something that I was not looking forward to. We would have to spend a lot of time in each others company, except now there was nothing but awkwardness between us.

The first night on the train, we had a buffet of food for dinner. I came into the dining cart at six and joined Mags at the beginning of a long line of tables covered with food. I grabbed a plate and began to step forward when I felt the heat of someone behind me. I glanced around just barely to find Finnick standing behind me with a plate in his hands. Our eyes met for just a second before I turned back around, my cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Hey," I barely heard him whisper as I reached out for the tongs in a bowl of salad.

"Hi," I replied in a voice barely above a whisper since it was hard enough for me to just stand next to him, let alone have a conversation.

"How have you been?" He asked me as I stepped down the line after putting the salad on my plate and tongs back into the bowl.

"I'm alright," I murmured, lying through my teeth. I was in fact actually not all right but truly terrible, however I didn't let him know that.

I stepped farther down the line and scooped more food onto my plate. All the while Finnick was following behind me with a grimace on his face and barely anything on his plate.

After a few moments of silence he murmured, "I'm sorry about your mother." His voice dropped down to a whisper, "I was at the funeral."

As I felt his warm breath on my neck, a tingle ran up my spine and my heart began to pound in my chest. I had forgotten how good it felt to be so close to him.

"I know," I replied sadly, trying to cover up the blood rushing to my cheeks, "I saw you there."

After I spoke there was a hanging tension in the air between us. It was hard to know what to say after a person had died. Especially when you were talking to someone that already made your conversations awkward to begin with.

Before long, I had reached the end of the line and I took my plate over to the table where Mags and Mitchlin were already seated, eating their food. Finnick followed behind me and sat in the only seat left at the table, which was directly across from me.

Through the entire meal, I continually had to keep my self from looking at him. I hated to admit it but spending time with him again was resurfacing all of the feelings that I had buried deep inside.

Half way through dinner, he looked up from his plate and excused him self-saying that he felt sick. I wondered if I was the one making his stomach churn. I was sure that he could tell I was resistant to contact, and that it made me uncomfortable. I think he also realized that I was still very hurt and angry with him and so it was just too much to bear.

Shortly after Finnick left, I excused my self as well. It was too awkward sitting with Mags, when I knew that she was wondering what on earth had happened between Finnick and me. She still had no idea about our fight. Part of me wanted so desperately to confide in her, but the other part of me realized that it wasn't right for me to dump all of my baggage onto her. So I kept quiet.

I left the dinner table and went back to my room in cloud of sadness. When I closed my bedroom door, I slipped off my boots and then stretched out across my large bed. I stared up at the ceiling, and gazed at the intricately carved wooden texture. Staring at the ceiling made me remember the last night that I had spent on this train. That night I had given Finnick everything, and in the morning I woke up in his arms. It was an amazing, nerve-wracking experience for me, and at the time I was filled with joy. Now all it made me realize was that I could never have those feelings again, and that there would never be the same connection between us. Finnick hadn't touched me like that since that last night on the train. When we got back to Four, there were never any chances for us to be close like that. All we had really shared was the kiss out in the rain. It made me sad to realize how separated we had become but there was nothing that I could do. He had seriously wounded my heart and I wasn't sure if I could let it go just yet.

As I stared at the ceiling, I suddenly felt cold and so I crawled under the large fluffy green comforter. When I laid my head down on my pillow, I closed my eyes and before long I slipped away into sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door, an alarm to announce breakfast. I climbed out of my bed and went into the breakfast room not bothering to change out of the same dress that I had worn to dinner, except now it had clearly been slept in.

When I stepped into the dining car, I could tell that Mags and Mitchlin noticed that I had not changed my clothes so I quickly explained, "I just fell asleep in them."

I didn't want them thinking that I had snuck alcohol into my room or something and fallen asleep in a drunken haze. That was usually why people slept in their clothes, or at least that's what I thought anyways.

I sat down at the table next to Mitchlin, and an Avox brought me a plate of eggs with melted cheese and spinach in them. I gladly ate the food and enjoyed the hot warmth of a cup of hot chocolate to go with my breakfast. When I was half way through, I looked up and saw Finnick enter the room. He was wearing a pair of dark pants and a faded blue t-shirt that brought out his eyes and enhanced his muscles. His hair was tousled and messy causing my heart began to pound in my chest and I felt my self-blush. Quickly I turned away trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Hi," He smiled at everyone at the table, and then our eyes met for just a moment before I looked away awkwardly.

"Hello," Mags smiled sweetly as he sat down beside her, and an Avox brought him a plate. Since we were across form each other again, I had to prevent my self from looking at him for fear that I would break. So I turned to Mitchlin and started a conversation.

"Mitchlin," I asked him rather loudly on accident since I was still so nervous about seeing Finnick, "What made you add to your hair?"

He looked up at me and smiled reaching up bashfully to touch his blue tipped hair,

"Oh you mean the blue?" I nodded my head and his smile grew bigger. Then he said with a proud voice, "Well you see it 's the latest fashion in the capitol. Everybody wants' it now. I think it's because of me."

He smiled bashfully again gesturing to himself and I tied to grin like I agreed that it was the right fashion choice. However on the inside I was just desperately trying not to show how much I hated it. The blond and black already clashed but now with the blue too it was just horrendous. At least he didn't have neon skin or something like the other capitol citizens.

"Well I think it's lovely," I smiled faintly and tried to appear as if I actually believed what I was saying.

"Yes," I looked over when I heard Finnick's voice add to the conversation, "You're hair is really something." He grinned and I immediately recognized his sarcasm, but Mitchlin just took it as a complement.

"Why thank you Finnick!" He grinned widely and rolled his eyes as if he were embarrassed. Then he happily started to eat more of his food.

I looked up at Finnick and our eyes met for a moment. Neither of us said a word out loud to each other but just though our gazes I could tell what he was saying. He was sorry, and he wanted me to know that, but when I looked down at my plate unwilling, I knew that he understood that I just wasn't ready to talk about it, or let go. I knew in my heart that I shouldn't hang onto bitterness, but I had lost everything. My life was nearly empty of the things that I had loved. My father, my mother, two of my brothers; they were all gone.

After breakfast we only rode for another hour before we reached District Twelve. Renata helped me change into a new outfit that she had made especially for the cold of District Twelve. The outfit consisted of a pair of warm dark blue pants that hugged my frame, and were tucked into a pair of knee high black boots. On top I wore a long sleeve gray sweater with a fur collar the same color of my pants. My dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I wore a wide, gray wool headband that covered my ears for warmth. Over my sweater I wore a black pea coat that stopped at my knees along with a pair of gloves that matched my headband. When my look was completed, I glanced in the mirror and found that Renata had once again captured everything that I needed to present though my clothes.

As soon as Mitchlin announced that we were arriving, I stood up from one of the couches and looked out the train window. Everywhere there were mountains, somewhat like the capitol, except these were dark and dreary. There was snow all over, but it was dirty and smoke rose into the skies in dark clouds and spirals. The town was covered in the same filth and everywhere you could see starvation. It was in the people, the animals, and the earth. District Twelve was the most helpless, and desperate place that I had ever seen.


	38. The Victory Tour Part 2 F and A POV

**So in this chapter, things are about to get a whole lot happier! It's about time, right?**

**Thank you for all of your amazing reviews, they keep me motivated, and let me know what you think about The Victory Tour Part Two!**

**Later on in this chapter the song Sad written by Maroon 5 is used. All credit and ownership goes to them.**

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 38 Part One: Finnick**

For the past four months I hadn't said anything to Annie, so I figured that being on the tour together wouldn't be one of the easiest things that I'd ever done. It had become evident to me that she was still really pissed about what I said, and I couldn't blame her. I had been a total jackass, and she hadn't deserved it. She didn't deserve anything that she had been through and it wasn't fair of me to lash out at her, but I had and now she didn't want anything to do with me. That's why the tour was going to be so tough. She could barely stand next me without losing it, so being trapped on a train together was going drive her crazy. It might drive me crazy too, but not just because of us. I hated the victory tours, every single one of them. They were all the same, disgusting and exhausting, and by the end I was genuinely glad to be home.

When the car came to pick me and take me to the station, I was already in a bad mood. My stylist had decided that we needed to 'spice up' my wardrobe, and how he defined 'spice' was way different than how I did. I was expecting a colored collar or cuff on my suit, but he had other ideas in mind. He had designed a suit that screamed sex and batshit capitol crazy. First he showed me the pants and jacket, which were a dark navy blue with flecks of gold all over them. Then he showed me how the rest of the outfit would look. The jacket would hang unbuttoned over a silky gold shirt with the sleeves stopping at my elbows. I would then wear a pair of gold dress shoes that matched the shirt.

When I wasn't actually wearing the outfit I thought it was at least somewhat tolerable. Then I put it on, and my perspective changed. The pants were extremely tight so as to show off what the capitol women called my 'hott ass', and the shirt hung so low that nearly my entire chest was showing. When I looked in the mirror, I wanted to rip the clothes off of my body before I lost my mind. But instead I faked an enthusiastic grin, and thanked my stylist for his ' beautiful creation'.

When we got to the station, I stepped out of the car and looked directly at the cameras with a seductive smirk on my face. Then peacekeepers led me to the train.

As soon as I stepped into the first car, I immediately headed to my room so that I could change out of that damn outfit. It felt like the pants were starting to cut off the circulation in my legs and for a few seconds I literally thought that I was going to have to cut my self out of the tight blue leather. Fortunately the pants came off easier than they came on.

By the time that I had managed to strip out of that god-forsaken outfit, it was almost time for dinner. So I just threw on a pair of dark pants and a gray long sleeve shirt. Then I headed out to the dining car.

The whole meal was completely awkward and uncomfortable. I had tried to make conversation with Annie, but she had no intentions of speaking to me. I kind of found it hard to talk anyways, since I hadn't really seen her in a while, and I was caught off guard by how beautiful she looked.

Her chestnut brown hair rested on her shoulders in soft waves and her face, without any make up at all was stunning. The problem was that the only expression that ever crossed her face was sadness, especially when she was looking at me. Pretty soon I couldn't take sitting at the table making small talk, and so I excused my self.

When I got back to my room, I pulled off the gray sweater and put on a blue t-shirt. Then I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my poetry book. It was made of worn brown leather and could barely even function as a book anymore, but I still kept it. I had written some of my best poems on it's pages, and somehow it was like the old leather and faded pages were an inspiration for me. They were actually acting as an inspiration right then as I flipped through the poems looking for a clean page. I didn't find one until I reached nearly the very back of the book. But when I did, I pulled a pen out of my pocket and started writing.

The last time that I had written a poem, it was about Annie. She had been lying in a hospital bed, and I was afraid that she was going to be lost to me forever. Now she wasn't even acknowledging my existence, but it got me thinking, and that's when I did my best writing.

There were so many things that I wanted to say to her that I couldn't. Maybe the only way for me to get them out was to write them down and hope that one day she'd read them.

**Chapter 38 Part Two: Annie**

When we all got off of the train, you could almost smell the misery in the air. You didn't want to breath for fear that the same pain and misery would overtake you as soon as it entered your lungs.

Mitchlin and Renata were taken to the justice building in one car, and Mags, Finnick and I were taken in another. It was awkward being in the same vehicle as Finnick, but luckily Mags had sat in the middle seat so there was at least some space between us.

Part of me was beginning to wonder if I was taking our argument and separation too far. I mean clearly he regretted what he had said, and my heart definitely hadn't let go of the feelings that I had for him. But at the same time, how could we ever go back to the way things were?

By the time that we reached the justice building, I was a nervous wreck, especially after diving into all of my thoughts and feelings about Finnick on the drive over. I was trying to hide my emotions from Finnick and Mags, but clearly by the looks on their faces, I wasn't doing such a great job.

"Are you alright Annie?" Mags asked me with worry laced through her voice like ribbon.

I glanced over at her when she gently touched my arm and nodded my head with a pained smile of assurance, "Yes, I'm fine." I wasn't quite sure if she believed me or not, but she seemed to at least accept my words.

Once the car was parked, peacekeepers opened the doors and then led us inside of the building to meet with the Mayor before my big reveal to the citizens of District Twelve.

I knew that I would have to make a speech acknowledging my victory and the two tributes from District Twelve, Nell and Timme. I remembered that both of them had seemed so weak, and that neither of them had made it past the bloodbath. It would be hard to say anything about them, since I didn't know them. But I would have to think of something, if I could even get words to come out of my mouth…

The peacekeepers led us into a small sitting room with old faded furniture and a musty smell that brought tears to your eyes like an onion. I couldn't sit down, I was so nervous. Instead I stood with my arms hugged tightly around my body and my teeth biting down on my lip to keep it from quivering. Occasionally I'd feel Finnick's eyes on me, and the one time that I dared to meet his gaze, I saw instantly how much he still cared about me. But before either of us could say anything, I quickly looked away.

After a few minutes, Mayor Undersee came into the room. Clearly he was trying to put on the most positive attitude as he could, but I could tell it was hard for him, just like it was for me and everyone else.

"Hello there," he greeted us, "I am Mayor Undersee." He gestured towards him self, and gave a slight bow. "I will be accompanying you today during the festivities." When he said festivities his voice became pained and there was flash of remorse in his eyes, though it quickly went away.

The mayor spoke with us for a few more minutes, and then it was time for the festival to begin.

All of us were led outside to a platform in front of the justice building. There was a large crowd of sad looking people standing in front of the building, and I was immediately reminded of Nell and Timme.

First, Mayor Undersee said a few introductory words. Then I was led up to the microphone.

I opened my lips to begin my speech, but my voice snagged in my throat as my nerves began to overwhelm me. Painfully, I had to compose my self and swallow down the bile resting in the back of my throat. Then I closed my eyes, and began to speak with a strained voice, "Thank you for accepting me here today." I paused and took in a deep breath as my eyes opened, "I did not know Nell and Timme personally, but I did know that they were kind and afraid," I paused again as my lips began to quiver. Then I added painfully, "Just like I was. Yet," Tears began to well up in my eyes as I tried to choke the words out, "somehow I became a victor." My voice dropped with my words, and tears slowly began to roll down my cheeks. I sucked in a deep breath trying to compose my self, but as I thought about Martin, and my victory, I could barely even breathe, let alone speak. After a moment I realized that there was nothing else that I could even say and so I murmured, looking down at my feet, "I'm sorry…thank you again for accepting me…" As soon as my lips had closed, I turned and quickly walked back into the justice building, running to the sitting room with my vision blurred by my tears. Hurriedly I opened the door and stepped inside the small room. When I heard the door close behind me, I collapsed to my knees on the ground and broke into miserable weeping.

Soon Mags found me, and she held me in her arms as I wept into her shoulder. After a few minutes, I had run out of tears. The nights banquet would be coming up shortly, so Mags led me away to my changing room in the justice building where Renata was waiting for me.

I sat silently in a chair as she applied makeup to my tear stained face, and piled my hair into a curled bun on the back of my head. Then she helped me dress in a floor length strapless, copper colored gown with a matching pair of topaz teardrop earrings.

When I was completely dressed, Mags, who was also now dressed in finery, led me to the dining hall where the politicians of District Twelve and our small traveling party would dine together.

The meal was mostly quiet for me, since I found it hard to say much of anything. Everyone else tried to make small talk but none of them seemed to particularly enjoy it.

By the time the meal was over, I was relieved and after saying our goodbyes, we all piled into the provided cars and drove back to the train.

As soon as I set foot in the first train car, I quickly made my way back to my room and changed out of my dress. I then put on a long silky, orange spaghetti strap nightgown and pulled the pins from my hair, letting it drop in waves around my shoulders.

After such an emotional day, I felt exhausted, and so I quickly climbed underneath the covers on my bed, and fell asleep. To my dismay my dreams were quickly interrupted by nightmares that woke me up after sleeping for only an hour.

I lay still in my bed for a while trying to fall back asleep, but my nightmares kept my eyes from closing, and soon I realized that I wouldn't be able to rest that night.

In defeat I decided that the best thing to do was to get up and walk around for a little bit with a glass of ice water. That usually helped me calm down after a nightmare. So tiredly, I climbed out from underneath my covers and slipped on the robe that matched my nightgown. Then I opened my bedroom door and headed towards the lounge car.

When I stepped inside the car, I expected it to be empty since everyone else was asleep, but to my surprise I found the fireplace glowing and Finnick sitting in a chair staring into the flames.

My first reaction was to turn around and go back to my room, but he noticed me standing there before I could even move.

Finnick sat upright and stood. Then he straightened his shirt and walked towards me somberly, "I'm sorry," he said gravely, "I'll leave you alone."

"No, you don't-" I started to protest but he walked right past me and exited the car.

I stood still for a moment staring after where he had just been. There was a sudden desire in me to go and follow after him, but I stopped my self before I could let out my feelings. Instead I walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace and sat down into the leather cushions, letting them envelop my body.

As I sat, I glanced over at the table beside me and saw a small leather bound book. Gently I reached out and picked it up. It was old, and clearly near to ruin, yet still functional. After a moment, I recognized it as Finnick's poetry book. Slowly, I flipped it open it fell onto the most recent page that had been read. The poem was dated to that very morning. At first I started to close the book, and leave it right where I had found it. But then my curiosity took hold of me, and I began to read the poem titled Sad.

_Man, it's been a long day_

_Stuck thinking about it_

_Wondering if I really tried_

_Everything that I could_

_Not knowing if I should_

_try a little harder_

_But I'm scared to death_

_That there may not be another one like this_

_And I confess_

_that I'm only holding on by a thin_

_thin thread_

_I'm kicking the curb_

_cause you never heard_

_The words that you needed so bad_

_I'm kicking the dirt_

_cause I never gave you_

_The things that you needed to have_

_And I'm so sad_

_Man, it's been a long night_

_Just sitting here,_

_trying not to look back_

_Still looking at the road_

_That we never drove on_

_And wondering if the one that I chose_

_was the right one_

_But I'm scared to death_

_That there may not be another one like this_

_And I confess_

_that I'm only holding on by a thin_

_thin thread_

_I'm kicking the curb_

_cause you never heard_

_The words that you needed so bad_

_I'm kicking the dirt_

_cause I never gave you_

_The things that you needed to have_

_And I'm so sad_

When I finished the poem, tears had welled up in my eyes and I realized that I could no longer ignore my feelings for Finnick. This poem, it had showed me that he truly regretted what he had said and done, and that our parting was killing him inside juts like it was killing me.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I stood up, the poetry book still in my hand, and ran after Finnick with the intention of never letting our lives get between us again.

**Chapter 38 Part Three: Finnick**

After everyone had gone to sleep, I quietly went into the lounge car and sat down in front of the fire with my poetry book. I was hoping to get some writing done, but all I could do was go back and read the last poem that I had written. I wanted Annie to read it so badly, but I knew she never would. Why read something that had been written by the man who broke her heart? I didn't have a lot of time to sit and read though because after about five minutes, Annie came into the room.

It was hard enough to control my self from staring at her, so I excused my self before I blurted out everything that was buried in my chest.

I went back to my room and sat down on the edge of my bed, putting my head in my hands. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't she have just not seen the damn interview?

Angrily, I lay back on my bed, and thoughts started pounding through my mind. But in the midst of my anger with my self, frantic knocking suddenly pounded on my door.

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking over at the door wondering who the hell needed me so urgently. Then I realized that it was probably Mitchlin, and that if I left him out there for long he'd go ballistic on me. So grudgingly, I stood up and walked over to the door, placing my hand on the knob and twisting the door open. Though to my surprise, it wasn't Mitchlin standing on the others side, but Annie with a few tears running down her cheeks and my old poetry book in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her, wondering what I had done now. Then it suddenly hit me. Had she read the poem? But before I could even ask her she answered.

"I read the poem," She suddenly blurted out.

"You did?"

"Yes," She said barely above a whisper as she slowly nodded her head. Then she continued, "And it made me admit to my self that I'm sick of this. I can't take being apart any more, I mean it's killing-" In the midst of her frantic confession, I pulled her close to me, cutting off her words. Then I looked directly into her eyes and tucked a curl behind her ear. I rested my hand on her cheek, and slowly she raised her own hand to wrap around mine. Then I leaned down and kissed her passionately. Almost immediately her hands were on either side of my face, and I wrapped my own hands around her waist. Then we both stepped back into my room and I closed the door behind us.


	39. The Victory Tour Part 3 A POV

_**Thank you for the amazing reviews! They are definitely keeping me motivated.**_

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 39: Annie**

My head rested on Finnick's bare chest and I could feel the warm beating of his heart beneath my cheek. I let out a quiet sigh of peace knowing that we were finally together again.

As I lay nestled in his warm embrace, Finnick began to gently run his fingers through my hair. I sighed again, feeling the soft fabric of his sheets across my bare skin, and a wave of happiness rushed over me.

"How do you feel?" Finnick asked me softly as he continued to run his fingers through my hair.

I opened my eyes and gently looked up at him. When I our eyes met a tingle ran up my spine. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. Then I whispered with content, "Like we were never apart."

After that night, the two of us spent ever-waking minute together on the train. We needed to make up for all of the time we had spent apart, and so we did with absolute happiness. The sad thing was though that once the train stopped moving, we had to put back up the façade that he was single and unattached to me. Still, knowing that we were together again gave me a kind of peace that helped me though the Victory Tour.

By the time that we reached District Two, it had been more than a week since our reunion, and I was still filled with bliss. Then I remembered that in less than a day, we would be in District One, and that I would have to go find Damian, my recently discovered older brother.

I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say to my brother when I met him. How would I even introduce my self? By saying something like, _"Hello, I'm Annie and just so you know I'm your sister. Plus our mother died a few weeks ago, but she loved you"__**? **_No, it wouldn't be that simple. He had no idea about any of what our mother had confessed in her letter. Maybe the best way to tell him would be to let him read the letter for him self. She had always intended to send it to him anyways.

But it wasn't just meeting my brother that had me worried about District One. It was also the fact that Luster, the boy who had killed Martin and nearly beaten me to death was from district one. All I could ask my self as I anticipated my arrival there was how would I possibly face his family without loosing my grip on reality. Most likely I'd do the same thing that I did in District Twelve, cry and run. At least now I had Finnick to comfort me again, but still. This wasn't going to be easy for me.

But now wasn't the time to think about this. I had just finished my small speech towards District Two and the banquet would soon follow in just an hour. Then I would be back on the train and heading towards the fearful day weighing heavily on my shoulders.

Fortunately dinner went by quickly so before I knew it, I was climbing into a car with Finnick and Mags, headed back to the train.

As I gazed out my window at the starry sky, I leaned my head onto Finnick's shoulder and he held my body in his arms. We both knew that we weren't supposed to show public affection, but Mags knew about our feelings for each other. So as he comforted me, she only smiled seemingly pleased that we were finally back together.

That night I slept in Finnick's room and he stroked my hair as I fell asleep in his arms. The next morning when I woke up, I glanced up at Finnick and he smiled at me lovingly.

"What?" I asked him, softly smiling back.

Finnick gently placed his hand on my cheek, "I'm just so lucky that I found you." Then he leaned down and kissed me softly, letting me forget for just a moment that we were nearly to District One.

After we had woken up, I left Finnick's room to go and get dressed. Then together we headed to the dining cart for breakfast.

Mags and Mitchlin were already seated at the table eating an assortment of pastries when we arrived. Since Mitchlin didn't know about our relationship, Finnick and I had to sit further away from each other than we wanted. Still we dealt with it because if we wanted to be together, we just had to make some sacrifices.

About and hour after breakfast, we arrived in District One. As usual, we were directed to a car and driven to the justice building where I thanked the people for welcoming me in. During my speech, I forced my self not to look at Luster's family, and so it made my presentation much easier to handle. Plus Finnick was right behind me, and just having him near made me feel comfortable.

After my speech we had lunch, and then there was an allotted time of two hours before I needed to prepare for dinner. I knew that this was my only chance to find Damian so I quickly excused my self from the cocktail hour in the justice building. Finnick wanted to know where I was going, and since I wanted to speak with Damian on my own, I lied to him and said that I had a headache and wanted to lie down in my dressing room. I hated not telling him the truth, but part me felt like meeting Damian was something that I had to do alone. I couldn't depend on Finnick to carry me through every difficult situation. Eventually I was going to have to learn to be tough, and now seemed like a good time to start.

I waited for a few minutes after I made it to my dressing room to make sure no one suspected anything. Then I grabbed my white cardigan, and changed into a pair of flat shoes that were much more comfortable than the blue heels I had been sporting for my arrival.

When I was ready, I quietly walked over to the door and pushed it open slightly. Then I peeked my head out to make sure that no one was around. When I could clearly see that I was alone, I stepped into the hallway and quickly made my way over towards the door that led out into the town square.

As my fingers wrapped around the handle, I glanced around one last time. Then I pushed the door open and stepped out into the sunlight. It took a moment for my eyes to get used to it, but when they had I was able to see the small town square. It was as nice as the one back home in four except the scenery was different. I couldn't see the beach or hear the waves crashing on the sand in the distance, there wasn't a fish market in the center, and instead of palm trees there were spiky firs that I had never seen before encircling the perimeter.

As I gazed around I noticed how many people were in the square and I was sure one of them would be able to tell me where I could find Damian. I wasn't sure what his last name was though, but maybe by description someone would know who he was. So, feeling bold, I walked up to an older man standing near me and asked him, "Excuse me, but do you know a Damian? He should have dark curly hair and green eyes."

The old man turned around and looked at me curiously. Then he asked with a suspicious voice, "Why are you looking for him? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

Immediately I shook my head, "No, I just have a letter for him from a relative of his."

The old man glanced at me skeptically for a moment and then said, "He works down at his fathers jewelry shop next to the meat market." The old man nodded his head down the row of shops to his left as he spoke.

I glanced down the street and after a moment noticed the wooden sign that read 'Jewelers'.

"Thank you," I turned to the old man and smiled. Then I turned and quickly headed down the street.

When I was directly in front of the shop, I paused, sucked in a deep breath, and patted my dress pocket that had the letter my mother had written in it. Then I stepped forward and opened the old wooden door that lead into the shop.

As I stepped inside, a little bell rang announcing my entrance and almost immediately a tall, handsome man with dark curly hair stood up from behind the largest jewelry counter. Instantly I knew that this was my brother.

"Can I help you?" His deep voice echoed kindly as I took another step into the shop.

"Uh, yes…" I began to stutter nervously, "I'm here to see Damian…"

He smiled brightly as I said his name, "That's me."

"Oh…" I smiled nervously in response as I took a few more steps forward. Then when I was directly in front of the counter, I began to reach into my pocket. "Well I um…" I paused as I pulled out the letter and set it down on the counter. "I have this letter for you."

When I had set the letter down, he gently reached out and picked it up. As he did this I noticed the gold band on his ring finger. Not only did I have another brother, but now I also had a sister in law, maybe even a niece or nephew.

"I'm sorry," He said politely, drawing me out of my thoughts, "but do I even know you?"

I glanced up at him and could see that he was confused by why a stranger was bringing him a letter.

"No," I began sheepishly, "but we are…"

"Wait," He suddenly cut me off mid sentence. "You're the girl that won the games."

As soon as he mentioned the games I felt my stomach start to churn. "Yes," I smiled falsely, trying to swallow down the discomfort in my throat, "I am."

"And you have a letter for me?" He asked, reiterating the same question as before.

"Yes…" I nodded my head. And then as I looked at his face and saw the clear doubt written across it, I realized that the only way he was going to read the letter was if I told him the truth. So with a saddened voice I admitted, "it's from your mother."


	40. The Victory Tour Part 4 A and F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 40: Annie**

**Continued…**

Damian stared at me with eyes full of confusion.

"My mother?" He asked, clearly thinking that I must have been crazy. "I just spoke with my mother this morning, and she never mentioned a letter. I think you have the wrong person." He said as he quickly started to hand back the letter, but I shook my head.

"No," I reassured him very timidly as I gazed up into his eyes hoping that he would believe me, "it's for you."

Damian stared at me suspiciously again, and I could tell that I was going to have to try and coax him into reading our mothers letter.

"Please," I suddenly begged him with a soft voice, and he seemed taken aback by my persistence. "Just read it."

Slowly after I spoke, I took a step forward and forced my self to look directly into his eyes, even though it was extremely uncomfortable for me.

After staring at me silently for another moment, Damian finally sighed heavily and looked down at the letter in his hands. Then slowly he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

As he began to read, my heart started to flutter nervously in my chest. What if he didn't believe what it said? Or what if he got so angry about all of these lies that he didn't want anything to do with Bress or me?

"No…" Damian's sudden words brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him hopefully. "This isn't true." He said loudly as he looked up at me angrily.

Shakily I began to try and reassure him, "I know that you don't want to believe this but…"

"No, Stop!" He held up his hands and barked angrily at me, causing my heart to stop beating in my chest.

Frightened, I leaned away and took a step back from him.

"And even if it is true," He began again while I continued to stare at him anxiously, " why didn't she come and give it to me her self?" He leaned across the counter and held up the letter heatedly as he stared me down.

As he waited for me to speak, my lips began to quiver and I remembered my mother's funeral.

"Because…" I began shakily as tears began to well up in my eyes. Then with a hollow voice I admitted, "Because she's dead."

After I spoke Damian's expression suddenly softened, and he no longer seemed angry, just at a loss for words.

"She wanted to bring it to you," I continued tearfully, "but before she ever got the chance my father and brother both died, causing her to have a stroke."

Damian started at me blankly, his eyebrows furrowed with mixed emotions.

"As my last gift to her I decided to bring it to you my self. I…" I was about to continue but suddenly a woman's soft voice rang in the air.

"Damian?" The woman called out, and within seconds she appeared from a door behind the counter.

Immediately my head turned in her direction and I could see the lively young woman now standing before me.

Right away I noticed her long, auburn hair and kind dark brown eyes the reminded me of what my mothers had once looked like. But what truly caught my attention was her small hand resting on her rounded stomach. I knew instantly that this must have been my brother wife, and that she was expecting a child.

"What's wrong?" She asked Damian worriedly as she surveyed our strained expressions

My brother turned to his wife gently and said sternly, "Allegra, I'll meet you back at home."

Allegra looked back at my brother seriously for a moment and then replied seriously, "No, tell me what's going on? You look like you just found out that someone died."

After a few seconds, Damian gave in to her questions and sighed, "That's because I did."

"What?" Allegra's eyes widened, "Who?"

"Her name was Sonia." I suddenly blurted out before I could stop my self from doing so. At that moment, Damian and Allegra's attention was turned back towards me.

"Aren't you the victor…" Allegra began confusedly as she stared at me, "why is she…"

"She came to bring me this letter." Damian interrupted his wife, mid sentence and gently handed her the letter.

Slowly she looked back and forth between the Damian and I. Then after a moment, she looked down at the letter and read it's contents. When she had finished, she looked back up at us again in shock.

"I don't understand…" She began, shaking her head as she examined Damian and I, "You have the same face. I mean your eyes…" She slowly dropped the letter at her sides and shook her head in amazement, "It's true."

"Allegra, please…" Damian began, but Allegra held up her hand softly to stop him. Then she turned to me and smiled so sweetly you would think that she had known me for years.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?"

I widened my eyes at her sudden request; simply shocked that this was all happening.

"I'm supposed to go to the banquet…." I began sadly as I prepared to turn down my sister-in-laws offer. But then at the spur of the moment I decided that this was the perfect opportunity for me to tell Damian how much our mother had truly loved him. And maybe if he really listened, Damian and his wife would want to be a part of my, and Bress' lives. So with a smile on my face I nodded my head, "Yes I'd love to have dinner."

**Chapter 40: Finnick**

It was seven o'clock at night. I leaned against the bar in the ballroom of the District One justice building, surveying the room filled with richly clad victors and politicians as I slowly drank my champagne.

It had been almost three hours since Annie had told me that she had a headache, and I hadn't seen her since then. I was staring to get worried since the dinner party had been going on for an hour and she still hadn't shown up. It wasn't like her to just bail, even if something made her uncomfortable. The Annie I knew wouldn't ignore her responsibilities, but still she wasn't there. So I decided to go and ask Mags if she had seen her.

"Hey," I said quietly as I walked up behind Mags who was looking at a painting of President Snow, hanging on the wall.

As soon as she heard my voice, she turned around and smiled at me, but when she saw the expression on my face, her smile faded. "Have you seen Annie?" I asked her anxiously.

"No," She shook her head; worry suddenly etched across her face, "I thought she was with you."

"I haven't seen her since she went to go lie down." I admitted worriedly now that I realized something really wasn't right.

"Well that was hours ago. Maybe she just fell asleep." Mags suggested optimistically as she put her hand on my arm, "Why don't you go check on her."

I nodded my head in agreement, "I was just about to do that."

"Alright," She smiled, trying to cover up her new concern for Annie's whereabouts, and removed her hand from my arm.

Immediately I turned and quickly exited the ballroom. Then I headed straight towards Annie's dressing room down the hall.

As soon as I was standing in front of the dressing room door I knocked worriedly, "Annie?" I waited for a moment hopefully but there was no answer so I called out to her again, "Annie are you in there?" Still no answer.

Now I was genuinely afraid, because if she were all right, she would have answered the door as soon as she heard my voice. But she hadn't.

I knew that something was seriously wrong, so before I was even thinking about it, I burst into the room.

I had been expecting to find her lying on the ground dead form a drug over dose because she couldn't handle the stress anymore, or sitting with her back against the wall and her hands covering her ears as she tried to block out the mind numbing screams locked in her memory. But instead, all that I found was an empty room.

"Damn it," I muttered to my self as I sunk down onto an ottoman near the door, and put my head into my hands.

All that I could think to my self was where the hell had she gone? Had she run away, or worse had someone come and taken her while she slept? I couldn't think of anyone who would want her dead but maybe some District One citizen was so angry that she had won that…I had to stop my self from finishing my thought because the idea of it was just too sickening. How could anyone want to hurt her? She was so gentle and innocent. You'd have to be a sick sadistic bastard like Luster to want and see her suffer, and now I was beginning to wonder if someone did. But just as I was about to go find out where the hell she was, I heard the door to her dressing room quietly creak open.

Immediately I looked up and saw Annie staring back at me with confusion and guilt written all over her face. I think that she realized after looking at the expression on my face that she had scared the hell out of me.

"Finnick?" she began gently as she took as step towards me.

Immediately I rose from the ottoman and looked her directly in the eyes, "What the hell…"

Before I could finish she held up her hands and blurted out, "I can explain."


	41. The Victory Tour Part 5 A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 41: Annie**

As soon as I had blurted out the words, 'I can explain', I immediately wanted to take them back. I mean what if I really couldn't explain it?

Seconds later Finnick replied sardonically, "Well, then by all means, explain it to me."

Nervously, I looked directly into his eyes for a moment, and he stared back at me expectantly. Then finally, with uneasiness I breathed quietly, "There are some things that you don't know about me…" Those simple words set him off before I could even comprehend them my self.

"You've been keeping secrets from me?" He asked me, evidently hurt, and taking a step forward. "I thought we told each other everything!"

My heart began to race in my chest as he took another step towards me and stared directly into my eyes.

"Finnick," I began precariously, "there are just something's that I can't tell you about." I continued gently since he was clearly very upset.

"Like what," He smirked irritably, "where you go when you disappear?" he muttered beneath his breath and I leaned back, holding in my anger at his rude interrogation. "Hell, Annie I thought somebody had come and taken you…"

My own frustrations were beginning to rise so I responded between my teeth, "Why would someone kidnap me?"

"Well," He smirked mockingly, "just like there are things that I apparently don't know about you, there are things that you don't know about the world around you."

I sighed heavily, finally letting my own anger show, "Like what?"

Immediately Finnick took another step towards me so that our faces were nearly touching. Then he whispered chidingly, so that I could feel his warm breath on my face, "The people are mad Annie. They don't like that you won."

"And you think that means that people want to kill me?" I replied disbelievingly.

Finnick smirked and shook his head, "You can't underestimate the people Annie. If you let them they'll devour you alive."

"Well," I sighed bitterly, "no one tried to kill me, I just had something that I needed to do."

"Right," Finnick grinned insultingly and looked directly into my eyes, making a chill run up my spine, "the secret..."

The expression on his face, as nerve wracking as it was, set me off and I could no longer hold back my anger.

"It wasn't my place to tell you alright!" I suddenly exclaimed, throwing my hands up in contempt. "There are other people involved Finnick." I murmured between my teeth, "People that I respect…"

A look of pain suddenly flashed across Finnick's face after I spoke and he took a step back, "I get it," He looked down at the ground and I expectantly waited to hear what was going on inside his mind. "You're seeing someone aren't you?"

As soon as the words escaped from his lips I was horrified

"No!" I exclaimed immediately, "How could you even think that? You know I love you."

"Well how am I supposed to know that when you hide things from me?" He asked me with a much softer voice that he had been using before. "How am I supposed to protect you?"

I sighed and looked down at the ground, "I don't need constant protection Finnick."

"That's not how I see it." He replied softly, stepping forward and gently taking my hand. Slowly I looked up at him and he sighed, "Annie I know that you want to be strong, but you can't do everything on your own."

I feigned a smile as I tried to hold back the tears that were now welling up in my eyes. Then I whispered, "Well I can try can't I?"

"Please just tell me what's going on." He pleaded with me gently, "and maybe I can't help you,"

He gently tucked his hand under my chin and lifted up my head so that he could look into my eyes, "but I _can_ be there by your side."

"You're right," I breathed as I let a tear slip from the corner of my eye, though I quickly reached up and wiped it away. "I'm sorry, I should have told you what's going on."

"Well," He said gently, "I'm all ears now."

I looked into his eyes, and immediately felt the love that I held for him radiating through my body. And at that moment I realized that there was nothing I couldn't tell him. He would listen to anything that I had to say, and be there right by my side.

"I have a brother." I breathed out softly as I let the truth that I had held locked up inside of me finally come out.

"Yeah," Finnick looked confused and nodded his head, "three of them."

"No," I sighed and looked into his eyes, "I mean I have _another_ brother."

Immediately the expression on his face changed to absolute confusion, "What?"

"He was born before my parents had married." I explained. "My mother was the only one who knew about him until she died and left me her confession about his existence in a letter."

Finnick looked down at the ground and contemplated what I had told him for a moment. Then he looked back up at me and asked quietly, "Does Bress know?"

"No," I shook my head, "he's just now beginning to accept Cinnian running away. I couldn't tell him about this until I had gone to see our brother for my self."

"So that's where you went." Finnick sighed as he was finally able to put the pieces together. "He's in District One."

"Yes," I confirmed his presumption. "My grandparents made my mother leave him with her aunt and uncle so that she wouldn't be publicly shamed back in Four. Until today he had no idea about the truth of who is really is."

"So you told him then?"

"Yes," I nodded my head, thinking back to when I first met Damian, "I gave him a letter my mother had written to him before she died."

Finnick looked at me seriously and asked, "How did he accept the news?"

I sighed heavily, "At first he didn't believe me, but then his wife ended up inviting me over for dinner and I was able to convince him. That's why I was so late." I confessed as I took hold of Finnick's other hand and I looked up at him apologetically. "I knew that you would be expecting me at the banquet, but I just had to make sure that he understood how much my mother loved him."

Finnick smiled softly and raised his hand to brush a strand of hair away from my face, "I'm sorry I blew up at you like that. I should have known…"

"No," I reached up and gently placed my hand on his cheek as he started to turn his head away from me in shame, "don't apologize. I should've told you. I don't know why I didn't before. I guess I was just afraid that if I told you or anyone else that something bad would happen."

"It's alright." Finnick whispered as he looked back into my eyes and I lowered my hand from his cheek.

"I hope you realize how much you mean to me. Finnick you've saved my life more times that I can count." I confessed as I smiled up at him lovingly.

Finnick grinned softly, "It's only fair because you've done the same thing for me."

I grinned back at him as he leaned down and gave me the sweetest kiss. Then, our lips came apart and he smiled, "Now what'd you say we head to the banquet? People are anxious to see their victor."

I smirked at him playfully, "I thought that you said they wanted to kill me."

"Oh well they do," He nodded his head as he shrugged his shoulders mischievously. Then he grew serious again and looked directly into my eyes as he smiled, "but they can't touch you as long as you're next to me."

I smiled back up at him and together, we embarked towards the crowd of people anxiously waiting to see if I could keep my self together. And I knew that Finnick was right; as long as he was by my side, nothing and no one could touch me or try and bring me down.


	42. The Victory Tour Part 6 A POV

_**I'd like to apologize right away for not updating this story since May. However I am happy to say that this is because one of my novels, Emerald, was accepted by a publisher! Yes, I am now a published author! The book was released in September, and can be purchased at Amazon, and Barnes and Noble for now. **_

_**On another note, as I continue this story, I wanted to ask your opinion on a new story idea. A reader suggested that I write the story of Haymitch's games, in his perspective of course, and I was wondering if you guys would read it? Let me know what you think! And enjoy the chapter…**_

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 42: Annie**

The rest of the night in District One went by quickly since I spent all of it with Finnick. We danced, talked, and he helped me get through conversing with citizens who would rather see me dead then spend five minutes making small talk. The banquet ended late into the evening, and then we all headed tiredly back to the train. Our next and final destination was the Capitol and I knew that I was going to have to work extremely hard not to break down every second that I was there. The Capitol was the last piece of civilization that Martin got to see, and if I had learned anything over the past months, it was that everything that reminded me of him, brought back the piercing memories of his death.

Finnick of course was also dreading our visit to the capitol. It was almost a given that there would be at least one wealthy patron that wanted to pay for an hour or two of his time. The idea of Finnick being with someone else made me want to vomit, but I understood that he had no other choice. President snow had taken his brother the last time that he tried to decline a client's offer, so who's to say that he wouldn't do it again? Finnick had told me once about his friend Johanna, and how she had lost her entire family to the capitol because she strictly refused to sell her self to disgusting aristocrats. Now she was alone, and miserable, finding no solace in any aspect of her life. Her life was a warning of what could become of Finnick's if he were to ever defy President Snow, and he took that warning very seriously.

The afternoon after we left District One, we arrived in the Capitol. Finnick and I were sitting on one of the couches; me curled up against his side while he wrote in his poetry book, when the familiar glossy buildings came into sight. Immediately a tremor ran up my spine as I looked nervously out the window. Finnick tried to soothe me by putting his arm around me and pulling me in closer to him, but even his warmth couldn't stave the chill that the capitol sent through my veins.

"It'll be over soon, and we'll be back home before you know it." He whispered gently, stroking my hair while I continued to stare at the metropolis.

For just a moment, his words started to ease my nerves, but then I caught a glance of the training center, and heart pounded even more than it had before.

My immediate reaction was to look away from the ominous building and burry my head into Finnick's shoulder. Instinctively his arms grew tighter around me, and I did everything I could to keep the memory of Martin's death at bay. But even if it didn't replay it's self in my mind, it still beat into my heart and nearly broke me to pieces.

By the time that we reached the station a few minutes later, Finnick had gently helped me regain any sense of composure that I possessed, and we headed towards the door. Before it had even opened I could hear the sound of capitol citizens shouting my name. What was odd to me was that instead of sounding angry or disappointed, they sounded excited. Though there was little part of me that wondered if it was all for Finnick since we were clearly so close. When the doors actually did open, the crowd grew louder, and one by one we all stepped out of the train. Just like the first time I'd arrived in the Capitol, I was whisked away by my prep team to be prepared for the grand banquet that would be held in a few hours at the Presidents home.

I'd seen coverage on my television before of the previous victory tour banquets thrown by President Snow. Every time I'd noticed that there were lavish foods, overly dressed capitol citizens, and stirring speeches made by the President himself to congratulate the victor. However, unlike those victors I was not cunning, or strong. I was weak and had won simply by accident. How could anyone give a speech in honor of that?

My mind went back and forth through those thoughts as Renata helped me dress and my prep team did my hair and makeup. I think they could all tell that I was on edge because they were very careful not to say anything that might remind me of Martin. When one of my stylists started to say something about my ocean costume from the parade, Renata looked at her scoldingly, and she immediately closed her mouth. The rest of our time was spent in uncomfortable silence.

When my Renata had finished the last touches on my dress, she turned me towards a mirror and I looked at my reflection. I didn't even notice the dress or my hair. All that I could see was the sunken, hollow look on my face. I was absolutely drained of anything that seemed remotely human. I was just so focused on keeping my self together that I had nothing left to keep my exterior in control too.

"Good luck tonight," Renata whispered, and I slowly looked over at her.

Gently she placed her hand on my shoulder, and I forced my lips to curve into a smile, though my eyes remained just as empty as before.

"Thank you," I whispered back, and then she led me outside to the car that would drive me to President Snow's mansion.

Mitchlin was the only passenger other than my self in the sleek black car, and so for the duration of our twenty-minute drive, he chatted my ear off about the gorgeous mansion just minutes away. While he talked, I drifted off to my own world where thoughts tormented my soul and swirled around in my mind. Why wasn't Finnick in the car with us, I asked my self silently. In my heart I knew that most likely the answer was that a patron had paid him a visit. However for my own sake, I shoved that thought aside as best as I could.

"We're here!" Mitchlin's excited yelp pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up out the window to see the tall white mansion towering above us.

I had to admit Mitchlin had been right; the house was stunning. But my fear and anxiety kept me from smiling like he was. Instead, I continued to force composure and turned away from the mansion.

A few moments later, the car pulled to a halt as we reached the wide front doors of the house where lavishly dressed guests were filing inside. Our driver opened my door, and he gently took my hand as I stepped out of the car.

Immediately I was overwhelmed by the commotion and chatter of all of the guests. Fortunately Mitchlin was immediately by my side, and helped guide me into the house.

Almost as soon as we had enter the large ballroom at the front of the house, I noticed Finnick standing by a table of champagne talking to Mags. A small genuine smile started to form at my lips when he glanced up and noticed me too. But just as we both started to walk over towards each other, a distant familiar voice rang in my ears. Immediately I stopped walking and listened to the voice that I realized belonged to Luster. In sudden panic, I looked around trying to find where his voice was coming from and then I heard my own voice echo in a fit of screams. My mind suddenly started to spin as I frantically searched for the origin of these voices. That was when I noticed the large hologram playing on a wall off to my right. I stared up at the wall and my heart convulsed in my chest. Martin's severed, bloody head was staring at me and locked my eyes in a tormenting gaze as I listened to my own recorded screams. Then I lost it.

_**Hope you enjoyed and review! The next chapter will be in Finnick's POV…**_


	43. The Victory Tour Part 7 F and A POV

_**(Important Info Below!)**_

_**I wanted to update everyone on what is happening for the future of this story. After this and the next chapter, it will be skipping ahead 4 and ½ years in advance to the year of the 75**__**th**__** Hunger Games. The story will then go on until after the end of Mockingjay.**_

_**Also, I have been updating all of the previous chapters with clearer writing and edits, including more description for Luster's death. So far I've updated through chapter 25, and will continue to update so check them out if you'd like to read some stuff that's been added or changed!**_

_**I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and review, it keeps me motivated!**_

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 43 Part One: Finnick**

When the train arrived at the Capitol, something came over Annie, and she started to shut down. We had been sitting on one of the couches, and I was expecting her to crack as soon as the buildings came into sight, but instead she just stared silently at the city. I had never really seen her so calm before when faced with things that reminded her of Martin. But there she was, in complete control of her emotions. I was shocked. Then I looked down and saw her hands quivering and I realized that she was struggling more than I had thought.

Fortunately there were about to be a lot of things to distract her. President Snow's banquet was in a few hours and then we'd be on our way back to four where she could regain what was left of her liveliness.

"It'll be over soon, and we'll be back home before you know it." I whispered gently, stroking her hair while she continued to stare out the window. But my words did nothing to sooth her, and instead she only seemed to be more nervous than before. Then she saw the training center and within seconds she had buried her head in my chest.

At that moment I was genuinely afraid. Afraid that the banquet was going to rip Annie to shreds and the entire country would be witness to it. Afraid that she would be so wounded and humiliated that she would never recover. But I couldn't let her see how close I was to trembling too, so I wrapped my arms around her tightly, and blanketed all of my fear.

When we got to the station, Annie was taken away by her prep team, and I was taken away by mine. They didn't do much but dress me in a shimmering dark, turquoise blue suit, and then left me to get dressed them selves. Snow hadn't left me any trademark golden envelopes either so I didn't have to go butter up any clients like usual. Instead I sat quietly with Mags in the District Four apartment while we waited for the banquet to begin.

"Finnick," Mags turned to me after sitting quietly for a while, "do you think she'll be able to handle it?"

I glanced over at her and sighed sadly, recognizing the worried look on her face, "I don't know Mags, I don't know."

Mags softly nodded her head as if she understood, and the quiet resumed.

I think both of us had felt the weight that was over Annie heart when she stepped off the train, and it hadn't been lifted off of either of us yet. But once the night was over, we could go home and resume life the way it was. We just had to make it through the party first.

The banquet started at seven o'clock and Mags and I were there exactly ten minutes later. Annie was coming with Mitchlin so it was known that they would arrive fashionably late. And to Mitchlin, fashionably late meant thirty minutes after the party had started. I was starting to get worried when I saw that it was seven' thirty-five and they still hadn't shown up, but right at that moment, I looked over and saw them walk through the door. Immediately my eye's met with Annie's and she half smiled, making me smile back at her.

"Annie just walked in." I said quietly to Mags, as I set down the flute of champagne I had been drinking and started walking over towards the door. But just after I had taken a few steps the smile on Annie's face suddenly distorted into absolute panic.

"What the hell…" I whispered as I started to walk faster towards her, and that's when I heard it. I could recognize her scream anywhere, and it was coming from right behind me. I turned around and glanced up at the wall where they had been playing highlights from the Victory Tour earlier in the evening. But now the tour wasn't what was being highlighted. The scene on the wall was one that I had watched before, and had never wanted to watch again. Martin's beheading.

As soon as I realized what was playing, an image of Martin's severed head shone on the wall, and in panic I turned back towards Annie. Her body was quivering and her eyes were glued to the wall.

This was the moment that I had been afraid of. The incident that would cost Annie her reputation as a victor, and maybe even what remained of her stability.

"Annie!" I reached out towards her suddenly in desperate panic, but she never even heard me before she had passed out on the ground.

**Chapter 43 Part Two: Annie**

_Annie…Annie come on…you've got to get up…please I'm here…_I could barely make out the faint, muffled voice as everything spun in my mind. _Annie…it's me…it's Finnick I'm here…_As soon as I heard his name, everything started to get clearer and the throbbing in my head grew as did my consciousness.

My eyes barely fluttered open and I gazed dizzily up at the faces hovering over me.

"Finnick…" I whispered shakily, my vision becoming less and less blurred. "Finnick…"

"Yes, I'm here…" His face suddenly came into view and I felt his strong hand on my shoulder. "I'm here Annie,"

As everything came into focus, I looked into his eyes and saw the fear and worry written across his face. I wondered what had made him look like that and then I suddenly remembered the video, the screams…

"Martin…" I shuddered as the screams faintly started to rise in my ears, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Shakily I raised my hands to my ears as the screams grew louder and louder. "Martin," I cried out again, my voice catching in my throat as tears began to flood down my cheeks.

"Come on Annie." Finnick whispered gently and I felt his strong arms grip around me, pulling me in to his chest. "It's not real, you're safe. I've got you."

At first his voice did nothing to stave the screams but slowly, Finnick's words started to make them fade away. And eventually I was able to lower my hands from my ears.

"You're alright," He whispered gently as I opened my eyes and looked up at his face.

I looked into Finnick's eyes and he never loosened his grip as he looked back lovingly into mine.

"Thank you," I whispered back to him, and gently he loosened his arms around me and helped me rise.

The moment that my feet had shakily made contact with the floor, Mags and Mitchlin were both by my side, asking what on earth had happened. Finnick started to open his mouth and explain to them and the crowd of guests that had gathered around us, but someone else beat him to it.

"Miss Cresta was simply feeling light headed." The loud commanding voice of President Snow resonated through the ballroom as he walked towards us. The instant that I saw a hint of the sly smile hiding behind his facial hair, fear began to rise in my chest.

"Why don't you come with me, and I can show you a place to lie down." The president reached out a beckoning hand towards me, and then glanced up at Finnick, "You can come too since she is clearly depending on you for support."

None of the audience to this scene caught onto the bite in President Snows words, but both Finnick and I realized that President Snow was planning to do more than let me lie down.

"Of course," Finnick said without showing any sign of reaction to President Snow's suggestion.

"Good, now come on." President Snow smiled, then turned, and started walking towards the door that he had just come from. And immediately, Finnick and I followed anxiously behind him.


	44. The Victory Tour Part 8 F POV

_**I've now updated the story through chapter 32, so go and check out the edits! **_

_**Also, this is the last chapter before it skips 4 and 1/2 years in advance.**_

_**Review and enjoy!**_

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 44: Finnick**

"I'm sure you both realize why you're here." President Snow said flatly as he stood behind an intricate mahogany desk and watched both Annie and me while we sat down uneasily in the two chairs on the opposite side.

"No, actually," I replied curtly, not really trying to hide the irritation in my voice, "we don't."

President Snow smiled slyly at us, which sent chills through my bones, and breathed, "Please Mr. Odair, let's agree to let this be an open conversation."

Immediately the slick smile dropped from his face and he continued seriously, "Your relationship is becoming quite a problem for me."

As soon as his mouth had closed, I saw Annie glance over at me nervously out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't look back at her. I was trying to appear at complete ease, so I kept my eyes on Snow, no matter how intimidating he was.

"President Snow," Annie began nervously, "we're not-"

Before she even had time to continue, Snow held up his hand and sighed irritatedly, "Ms. Cresta, I may be an old man but I am not blind. Throughout this Victory Tour, you both have made very clear your feelings for each other, just by the glances between you that are caught on the cameras, and televised across Panem."

Snow paused and inside my chest, my muscles clenched tensely. If I had learned anything from my previous encounters with him, this conversation was not headed in a safe direction.

"And now tonight," He continued chidingly, turning to face me directly, "after your daring attempt to comfort Ms. Cresta, it is even more evident."

As soon as he mentioned what had just happened in the ballroom and the part that he had played in it, my blood heated in my veins. He had planned the whole thing just to make me express how much I cared about Annie. What kind of monster would do that to someone so fragile as Annie, just to prove a point? The entire concept of his stupid plot made me so angry that my hands clenched into fists at my side.

I was trying not to let Snow see that what he had said had made me heated, but when he placed his hands on the desk, and leaned towards us glaringly, I became afraid of what the hell was about to happen.

"Do you understand why this is a problem?" He asked us both rhetorically, his voice dropping an octave.

There was nothing but silence in the room, and my heart pounded as I wondered what he was going to do to Annie, or my family now that his suspicions had been proven. Almost instantly I had resolved to do whatever it took to save them, so I looked directly at Snow and replied without any emotion, "Because it makes me unavailable."

"Ah," Snow smirked insultingly and laughed, "you catch on fast Mr. Odair."

"I'll stop seeing her, and do whatever you want," I promised him immediately, standing up and stepping towards his desk to meet his threatening gaze head on. Then I continued desperately, "but please just don't hurt Annie, or my family."

"Wait…" I heard Annie plead quietly from behind me, and I turned around to see her rising shakily from her chair.

I started to reach out towards her, but she held up her hand to stop me and said quietly, "What if we made a trade?"

Snow furrowed his eyebrows confusedly and replied, "A trade?"

Annie looked up at me for a second and as our eyes met I tried to figure out what she was doing, but she looked away almost instantly.

"Yes," She continued, turning back to Snow. "What if we promised to show no public affection in the Capitol or when any cameras were around, but when we were in four and there was no one around who would spread unwanted news, we could be together openly?"

There was a long pause, and I looked at her, completely stunned that she had had the guts to even suggest something like that to the President. What had happened to the girl who had just had a breakdown five minutes before?

I looked back at President Snow, expecting to see him laughing at her nerve, but instead his face was serious and he looked like he was actually contemplating her suggestion.

After a minute, he crossed his arms and said lowly, "I will give you one chance to prove to me that you can do this without being caught," he paused and his voice dropped by another octave, "but if word ever gets out about your relationship, I will not hesitate to burn your homes to the ground." He then smiled heartlessly and asked, "Are we clear?"

I had to stop my self from letting my mouth drop to the ground. Why the hell was Snow giving in to Annie's request if our feelings were causing such a problem for him? Why was he letting a weak victor get away with defying his authority? The only possible answer that went through my mind was that he had some kind of price planned for us to pay, or else he actually believed that we could actually keep our relationship a secret.

"We understand." Annie said, nodding her head nervously.

"Well then," President Snow smiled, "our business appears to be finished. Please, go back and enjoy your party Ms. Cresta." Snow stepped out from behind his desk and took a hold of Annie's hand, raising it to his lips.

"Thank you," She whispered shakily, as she watched him kiss her hand and then lower it back down.

Immediately, I grabbed Annie's arm gently and pulled her over towards me before he could touch her again. Then I turned and started to walk us both out of Snow's office.

I opened the office door and Annie stepped out quickly, but just before I was about to leave the room, I heard Snow call my name.

"Finnick," His low, sly voice beckoned.

Slowly, I turned around and saw him looking at me threateningly.

"Do not disappoint me…" He warned maliciously and a shudder ran up my spine.

Immediately I turned back towards the door, and as I stepped across the threshold, I just barely heard him whisper icily, "I'll be watching you…"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know it was short, but the chapters to come will be much longer! I promise!**


	45. Four Years A POV

_**The story is now skipping 4 and ½ years in advance. Katniss and Peeta have already won their first games, and their Victory Tour is just about to begin. **_

_**Sorry it has taken me longer to update but I am rereading Catching Fire and Mockingjay to prepare for the rest of the story because I plan for both perspectives to stay true to what Suzanne Collins originally wrote. **_

_**For the next few weeks, the story will be updated with new chapters regularly. Then a little into January, it will be updated once a week. So check every week around Saturday or Sunday for a new chapter if you're not a fanfiction account holder.**_

_**Review and let me know what you think, and keep enjoying the story!**_

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 45: Annie**

_Four and a half years since Chapter 44…_

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open, and I gazed up at the bright rays of sunlight beaming through my window. It was early in the spring, so the sun was beginning to rise so much earlier. Fortunately I had a lot of things to do that morning, so waking up early wasn't a problem.

It had been four years since President Snow had given Finnick and I his ultimatum, and we had proven him right in doing so ever since then. We had kept our relationship private unless we were home in District Four, and no one from the Capitol had ever found out about our intimacy. Only the people of District Four knew about us, and though at first they were a little shocked, or disapproving of our relationship, after a while everyone began to accept the fact that we were together. They even lightened up on how cruelly they treated me. So much so that within a year, almost everyone had forgotten about how much they had totally despised me. Really it was incredible. I had never been so close to Finnick before, and for the first time I felt that I really had a chance at getting past the arena, and all of it's memories.

Throughout the years, I had also grown closer with the other people in my life. Damian and Allegra stayed in contact with Bress and me, and even came out to Four to visit us with their baby son, Stellan. It was amazing to watch Bress connecting with really the only brother he had left. But what was truly exciting was that Damian was just as enthused to know Bress.

I also became closer with Finnick's parents. They were both eager to meet me, and embraced me into their lives with kindness. Occasionally I would go over to their house and bake with Finnick's mother, or join them for dinner. And even though Finnick and I could never marry, they treated me as if I was their daughter in law. They even embraced Bress, who was more than willing to be a part of what made them a family.

Sadly not everything could be happy for us. I still had no idea about where Cinnian was and if he ever planned to come back. Plus, Finnick was still required to make his trips to the Capitol, which wore both of us down. But nothing could even compare to when Mags suffered from an awful stroke a month before. She had been working in the market with Bress, who was now sixteen and had a full time job working with her, when suddenly she passed out. Bress rushed her to the medical center as quickly as he could, but by then there was nothing that they could really do to stave the damage done to her brain.

It took Mags two weeks to recover enough to go home, and in that time it became clear that the stroke had stolen her ability to speak. Watching her try to communicate with only her hands or a pen and paper broke my heart. She had always been so strong, the person that I turned to when I was breaking. And now here she was breaking too.

After Mags was sent home, Finnick and I traded off times staying with her while she recovered since there was really no one to take care of her. She did have a son, Rafer, but he was nearly fifty and had a family and a job to focus on. So Finnick and I stepped in to care for her.

That's where I was supposed to be on this cool spring morning in just a few minutes. Unfortunately Finnick was in the Capitol on business before the next Victory Tour, so I would be going alone.

Finnick was spending a lot more time in the Capitol ever since the girl Katniss Everdeen from District Twelve had won the games, along with her district partner, Peeta Mellark. I hadn't watched their games, since I never watched the games after what happened to me in there, but I knew of how their act of love had saved both their lives. I couldn't help but wonder if there had been some way that I could have saved Martin in the arena, but sadly I had to remind my self that I was no Katniss Everdeen.

Her defiance had struck a chord with many of the districts, and revolts were springing up everywhere. There hadn't been any in Four yet, but everyone knew there were plans to remedy that.

Personally I was afraid of revolution. I had seen first hand what President Snow did to people who went against his will, so what would he do to these districts?

Sometimes I talked with Mags about how nervous I was becoming for Panem. Sadly she still couldn't speak, so our conversations never went very far. Though she was communicating better now that we had started spending a few hours every day working on her nonverbal communication skills.

Thinking about Mags reminded me that I really did need to get going. So I pulled off my comforter and climbed out of bed. Quickly I opened my closet and pulled on the first thing I saw, which was a green skirt, a white blouse, and a brown sweater. Then I slipped on my shoes and headed down stairs to the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen, I grabbed an apple from a bowl of fruit on the counter and started to head towards the door. However, just as I was about to step into the hall, I noticed Bress sitting at the breakfast table. Immediately I stopped moving and turned back to Bress.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked him curiously, "I thought you would be down at the docks."

Bress looked up from the empty plate in front of him that had clearly once held eggs, and looked at me nervously, "I wanted to talk to you for a second before you left."

I looked at Bress, trying to figure out what was making him so nervous. He almost looked like he was afraid of what he was about to say, which in turn made me nervous.

"Alright," I said hesitantly as I stepped over towards the breakfast table and sat down in the seat next to him. "What's going on?"

Bress looked up at me. Then down at his plate. Then back up at me. "Annie I…" He began slowly. Then suddenly as if he could no longer hold it in he burst out, "I'm joining the uprising."

Instantly my mouth dropped, and my heart started racing in panic.

"What?" I asked him shakily, my voice trembling at the very idea of my baby brother throwing his life to the wolves.

"The people are finally doing something about the Capitol," He defended, passion now replacing the nerves that had previously been in his voice. "And now that I'm sixteen, I'm going to join them."

Slowly I raised my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes painfully as fear began to rise in my chest, "No…" I whispered shakily, "Bress you can't do this."

I looked up at my brother and pleaded with him desperately, "If they catch you, or President Snow finds out you'll die, or he'll steal all of the people that you love right from your fingers!"

Bress looked at me seriously. Then stood up from the table, and said sadly, "Annie, I'm not going to let my kids go through what you…and Martin, and all the other kids went through."

I looked at him without saying a word. Then he added sternly, but gently, "You can't change my mind."

At that moment, I looked down at the table, and sighed, holding in all the tears that wanted to spill over, "Have you told Kately about this?" I asked him quietly as I remembered his girlfriend who I was sure would not agree with his decision either.

"No," He replied with the same tone, "but I will when I see her tonight."

Desolately, I looked back down at the table, and then I stood up my self.

"I need to go," I said quietly, never meeting Bress' gaze. I was sure he could see how depressed his announcement had made me, but I couldn't force my self to pretend like I was happy about it. He had basically just signed his death sentence and all I could do was stand by and watch. But even worse was the ever looming fear in my mind that joining this war with the Capitol would destroy every bit of innocence he possessed.

"Alright," he replied, stepping aside so that I could pass by him, and exit the kitchen. But before I left, I turned around and looked at him for one last moment.

"Just don't forget what you're really fighting for." I whispered to him, as our eyes locked in a sad gaze. Then before he could say anything in response, I turned and left the kitchen, praying that this wasn't the last time that I would see Bress as the sweet young man that he truly was.


	46. Anticipation A POV

_**I've just added to Martin's death in chapter 21 today, so you may want to go back and reread that chapter. It definitely leaves more of an impact and gives more back up for why Annie went crazy. **_

_**Enjoy and review! Katniss and Peeta appear in the next chapter...**_

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 46 Part One: Annie**

I walked down the street towards Mags' house and tried with all of my might not to burst into tears. What was Bress thinking, I thought to my self. Didn't he realize that just because districts were standing up to the Capitol, it didn't mean that they were going to win? He was going to get him self arrested, or…No, I couldn't even let my mind go there. It was just too awful. I had already lost my parents and Martin to the hands of the Capitol, and there was no way that I was going to lose Bress too.

I needed to find some way to get through to him that this was not a safe path he was choosing. But it was clear that he wasn't going to listen to me. Maybe Finnick would be able to talk some sense into Bress after he returned from the Capitol, I thought. Yet, I knew deep in my gut that nothing was going to change his mind.

When I got to Mags' house, I had to stop and regain my stability before knocking on her door. I thought that I had put on a cover of peace, but when she opened the door I could tell by the look on her face that she knew something was wrong.

Mags furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at me worriedly, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Everything is fine," I whispered reassuringly, as I stepped into the house.

Mags continued to look at me worriedly as she closed the door, so I forced my self to smile and reiterated, "Really, everything is fine."

Mags smiled half heartedly in response as if she wanted to believe me, but I could see the doubt in her eyes.

I didn't want to have to keep looking at her staring at me like that, so I quickly stepped into the kitchen and asked her, "Have you eaten yet?"

Mags followed right behind me, and when I turned around I saw her gently shake her head to say no.

"Good," I smiled at her, opening up one of the cabinets to my bottom right. "I thought we could have tea on the terrace."

Behind Mags' house there was a small terrace overlooking the ocean. On sunny mornings, you could see the sun glinting through the teal blue waters as waves crashed upon the sand, and it was absolutely breath taking.

I glanced over at Mags, and she smiled genuinely back at me, loosing the worry that had been in her eyes. Then she gently patted my shoulder before I pulled a blue china tea set from the cabinet, and put some water on the stove to boil.

While the water heated, Mags placed some wafers on a small china plate, and I sliced up a fresh green pear. Before long the water I had put on to boil had reached the perfect temperature too, and within minutes Mags and I were on the terrace drinking our tea.

I had always loved coming over to Mags' house as a girl, and having tea with her on the terrace. It was so relaxing and enjoyable, even with the games and ever looming presence of the Capitol. So when Mags had her stroke, and needed something peaceful to do, having tea together seemed like the perfect past time.

I looked up at Mags as I took as sip from my delicate teacup, and asked her softly, "Are you enjoying your tea?"

Mags nodded her head and smiled gently at me in response. But instead of saying anything else, I just smiled weakly back, and looked down at the small plate of pears on the table in front of me.

I had hoped that spending time with Mags would distract me from what had happened with Bress, but I couldn't get him off my mind. His announcement was just so sudden, and I wasn't very good at handling things that lodged me out of my safe, routine place. Finnick had helped me to find that place, and without him there, it was hard for me to find my way back.

Mags made a quiet noise and I looked up to see her watching me worriedly. Gently, she reached her hand across the table and patted the spot in front of me, as if to encourage me to tell her what was on my mind.

It was obvious that she could see something was bothering me. I knew that there would be no sense in denying anything, so I sighed heavily, looking back down at the pears, "Bress told me that he's joining the uprising."

Sadly I looked back up at Mags and she pitifully shook her head. She loved Bress almost as much as I did, so of course my announcement made her heartbroken too.

"I tried to talk him out of it," I continued desolately, "but he's adamant. He won't back down."

Mags sighed and I started to do the same when another voice entered the conversation.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into him," A strong encouraging voice that I could recognize anywhere as Finnick's echoed as he stepped out onto the terrace from inside the house.

Suddenly relieved, I smoothly sat up in my chair and said, "I thought you were staying in the Capitol for a few more days."

Finnick had made his way over towards the small table, and was pulling out a seat next to me.

"No," He replied, sitting down in the chair and placing his hand on the back of his neck tiredly, "I decided to come back early."

After a moment, Finnick lowered his hand from his neck and reached out for a sugar cube on the table. I was immediately reminded of the moment that we had shared at my interview before the games. It had been so many years since that night, and so much had happened; yet when I looked at him I still saw the Finnick that I had first begun to love.

Finnick popped the sugar cube in his mouth and gently reached over and squeezed my hand. Warmth slowly ran up my spine and I felt a sudden peace begin to come over me.

I looked up at him, and he met my gaze. Just by the look in his eyes I could tell that he was worried about me, and wanted to make sure that I was ok. So I softly nodded my head yes, even though I wasn't sure if I was being truthful or not.

Finnick seemed to accept my answer, and turned back towards the table. But he continued to hold my hand, and run his thumb tenderly across my skin. I leaned my head gently on his shoulder and slowly I started to regain peace of mind.

"So what's been happening here while I was gone?" He asked Mags and I while taking a wafer with his free hand.

I glanced over at Mags and she looked at me expectantly. "Not much," I replied, lifting my head from Finnick's shoulder, and taking a wafer for my self.

Part of me wanted to go back to the subject of Bress, but I thought that conversation might have been better saved for later. So instead I said nothing, and we all sat in silence. But after a moment Finnick broke the quiet in the air.

"There have been more revolts springing up all over Panem. That's why I came back early," he admitted, "and I'm betting the Victory Tour will only make things worse."

I looked up at Finnick anxiously, "Do you think President Snow will intervene?"

Finnick looked over at me, and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess we'll know within the next few days."

Finnick was right. The Victory tour was coming up in just two days and everyone would be able to see how Katniss Everdeen presented her self. Would she portray the revolutionary that everyone wanted? Or was she going to cower under President Snow's hand just like the rest of us had done before her?

_**Sorry if this chapter was slow, but the next one is in Finnick's POV and will pick up the pace a bit.**_


	47. Completely Drained F and A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 47 Part One: Finnick**

I sat on the train headed back to District Four, and looked out the window at the hills speeding past me. I had just spent the past week in the Capitol, preparing for the upcoming victory tour in honor of the most recent victor. Except this time there wasn't just one. There were two; Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from District Twelve. They had put on a show of romance, and won over the hearts of so many Capitol citizens that they managed to escape the arena together.

When I had been watching their games, I had to admit the entire idea of it was clever. Convincing the viewers that they were in love, and that they would even die to stay together, had saved both of their lives. But their actions had also caused some problems for the president. Districts across Panem had taken Katniss and Peeta's survival instincts as an act of rebellion, and were now starting to rebel themselves.

Back home in Four there hadn't been much revolting, just some strikes against distribution to the Capitol by the local fishermen. But I knew that soon bigger revolts would start happening, involving more people, and when they did, no one would be safe.

I was supposed to stay in the Capitol for a week and a half, but when I overheard someone mention rebellions getting ready to start in Four, I decided to head back early. I had never joined the uprising personally because there were too many people that I loved to be taken away from me. But others were desperate enough for freedom that they were willing to risk it all.

I looked back out the window and saw the hills I'd been passing transforming into a view of the waters of Four. It felt good to be going home, though I also couldn't ignore the fact that home might not be such a great place at the time. But as long as Annie, and my family were safe, it would be a happy place for me.

Within a couple of minutes the train had pulled into the small station and I quickly grabbed my stuff. I had traveled alone, but I still felt the presence of everything that I hated about the capitol all around me, so I was anxious to get off the train. Luckily within seconds the doors had opened, and the humid air of Four was seeping into the room.

I stepped out of the train and immediately headed towards the Victors Village. But instead of going to my house, I turned towards Mags'. If plans hadn't changed since I'd left, then Annie and Mags should've been at the house. I couldn't wait to see Annie. It had only been a week, but we were so close now that a week seemed like months. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been able to survive through this constant game that I played for Snow like I did. I was in a place where the idea of being without her drove me nuts. Luckily Mags' house was one of the first houses in the village, so it didn't take me long to get there.

When I walked through the front door that she always kept unlocked, I had expected to hear Annie's gentle voice, making as much conversation as she could with Mags. But instead the house was silent.

"Hey," I called out, but there was no response.

"Mags," I said her name, hoping that she'd come around the corner. Still no one came.

I glanced around the corner and into the kitchen, but the lights were off and nothing was sitting out.

"What the hell…" I muttered under my breath as I started walking down the entry hall towards the back of the house. I was wracking my brain trying to think of where they could've been. Maybe they had gone to the market or to the beach I thought, but with Mags so unstable it made more sense to stay in.

When I got to the back of the house, I started to call out again, but right then I saw them through a window, sitting out on the terrace. Relieved, I walked over to the glass door, and pulled it open.

I started to say something as I stepped outside, but I stopped when I heard Annie tell Mags that Bress was joining the uprising. Immediately I knew that she would be upset. But honestly who wouldn't be if their brother told them they were going to put their life on the line like that?

"I tried to talk him out of it," Annie continued as I walked over towards the table, "but he's adamant. He won't back down."

"Maybe I can talk some sense into him." I said encouragingly, and Annie immediately turned around.

Our eyes met, and she said softly, "I thought you were staying in the Capitol for a few more days."

"No," I replied, pulling out the chair next to Annie, and sitting down. Then I placed my hand on the back of my neck tiredly before continuing, "I decided to come back early."

I scanned across the table as I leaned back in my chair, and noticed a small bowl of sugar cubes meant for tea. Right away my mind went back to Annie's interview where she had told me about her dad and the sugar cubes. That was the night that I had kissed her, and nothing had been the same between us.

I sat up in my chair and lowered my hand from my neck to reach for a sugar cube. Then I sat back in my chair and tossed the sugar cube in my mouth.

When I dropped my hand, I reached over and took a hold of Annie's, squeezing it gently. I saw her glance up at me out of the corner of my eye; so I looked down to meet her gaze. When our eyes met, I noticed the strain and nervousness in them, which made worry play through mine. Annie could clearly tell that I was worried about her, because she quickly nodded her head to signify that she was all right. But I knew her well enough to know that she wasn't.

I looked back at the table, planning to ask her more about Bress later, since she seemed on edge. But to comfort her for the time being, I gently ran my thumb across the top of her hand. Right away I could tell she was starting to relax because she gently leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"So what's been happening here while I was gone?" I asked, reaching across the table with my free hand for a wafer that they'd set out.

"Not much," Annie replied quietly as she lifted her head from my shoulder.

I could tell that she was thinking about Bress again, which reminded me of why I had come back early. No one was saying anything, and both of them deserved to know about anything that was going on in the districts, so I broke the silence.

"There have been revolts springing up all over Panem. That's why I came home early," I admitted, "and I'm betting the Victory Tour will only make things worse."

"Do you think President Snow will intervene?" Annie looked up at me anxiously.

I met her gaze and shrugged my shoulders honestly, "I guess we'll know within the next few days."

**Chapter 47 Part Two: Annie**

Finnick and I stayed with Mags for a few more hours before heading back to my house. It had only been a week since I had last seen him, but even just a few days had seemed like a lifetime. And after what had happened with Bress, I just needed to be with Finnick and forget about everything for a little while.

As soon as we had stepped through my front door, I called out Bress' name to see if he was home. There was no answer.

"He must be out with Kately." I mumbled to my self, turning back around to face Finnick, who was standing behind me. As soon as I was facing him, he walked over to me, and enveloped me into his arms.

"I missed you." He whispered softly into my ear and I rested my head on his chest.

Finnick raised one of his hands to my head, and gently stroked my hair.

"I missed you too." I sighed quietly, raising my head to look up at him.

As our eyes met, I felt the tension and worry that had been in my heart, slowly start to melt away. Peace overwhelmed me, and I looked at Finnick, breathing in the gentleness in his eyes.

But looking at him also reminded me of our situation. Finnick's Capitol visits were becoming more frequent, and every time he came back in a tired haze. It was beginning to feel like he was depending on me for stability just as much as I was depending on him. And honestly it broke my heart.

I averted my eyes from Finnick's gaze and loosed my arms around him.

"Hey," Finnick said tenderly, "What's wrong?"

He removed his arms from around my waist to cup his hand under my chin. Gently he turned my head back towards his and I looked at him sadly.

For a moment I just looked at Finnick, taking in the worry lines etched on his face. Recently it seemed like they were becoming more and more permanent. He was just so stressed all the time, and who wouldn't be if they were being puppeteered by President Snow?

"I hate this," I finally sighed.

Almost instantly the worry on his face changed to blunt honesty, and I saw clearly the true emotions of Finnick Odair.

"I know," He muttered to him self, raising a hand to his forehead tiredly.

I placed my hand on his arm soothingly, "You don't have to do this for me. I'll find other ways to protect my self from Snow." I said softly, but Finnick did not take my words so well.

He looked up at me in astonishment that I'd even said that, and said, "Annie, even if I believed that, I wouldn't be able to say no to him."

"Why?' I asked him honestly, lowering my hand from his arm.

Finnick shook his head and turned away from me frustratedly, "I can't explain it."

"Try," I urged him, but he just shook his head again.

"No," He said defeatedly, "it's no use."

I didn't say anything in response, and instead just looked at him. I had never seen him in such a conquered place, and it was heart wrenching. Finnick was so strong, and unmovable, not broken. But just like it had wrecked me, The Capitol had wrecked him too.

Without saying a word, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach, leaning my head on his back tenderly. Immediately I felt his tense muscles loosen beneath my cheek as he placed his hand on top of mine. Then, gently he pulled my hands apart and turned our bodies towards each other. For just a moment our eyes met, and a kind of peace passed between us. Then we slowly wrapped our arms around each other, and collided in a loving embrace.

_**I hope you liked this Chapter! I know I said Katniss and Peeta were being introduced in this one, but I decided to do that in the next chapter. Keep reviewing and reading **_


	48. And So It Begins A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 48: Annie**

After Finnick got back, we spent the next few days entirely in each other's company. It was very clear that we both needed each other badly, and were barely able to survive on our own. It made sense though, because we had been though so much heartache. By the first day of the Victory Tour, we had both begun to finally find some sense of peace. But sadly that peace wouldn't last for much longer.

Everything started to fall apart when we were watching Katniss and Peeta's arrival in District Eleven. Finnick had come over, and joined Bress and I in our living room to watch the event. Finnick and I were sitting on the couch, me leaning against him with his arm wrapped around me, and Bress was in a chair next to us.

Usually I didn't watch the Victory Tours, but for some reason this time I wanted to. It could have been because like everyone else, I was intrigued by rebellion hanging in the air. But really it was because Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark made me wonder if what had happened to Martin and I could have been different.

Finnick didn't seem to think that it was wise for me to watch the tour, but I insisted that I would be all right. Yet, there was a small fear lurking inside me, that whispered I would fall apart. And when Bress turned on the TV, I began to think that Finnick had been right.

Before the cameras cut to District Eleven, Caesar Flickerman gave a jovial introduction of the two victors, and repeatedly highlighted their romance. I wondered sadly, while watching Caesar, if he had been that happy for my tour. Right away I knew the answer was no. But there was a large difference between my tour and Katniss and Peeta's. They had won their games in triumph, whereas I had one mine by chance. So how could you expect such different victories to be of equal mirth?

When Caesar had finished his introduction, he turned to the screen and smiled as a signal that the first stop of the tour was about to commence.

The screen was suddenly filled by an image of Katniss and Peeta standing in front of the District Eleven Justice Building. It was strange seeing someone else standing there, after I had stood there so many years before. But the worst part of it was that as I stared at Katniss, I only saw Martin. Just like she did everything to save Peeta, he had done everything to save me too. But even though they were both brave, and excellent fighters, she had come out alive, and he hadn't.

A painfull shudder ran up my spine as I thought about Martin, and Katniss and Peeta were given two bouquets of flowers. Peeta then stepped closer to the microphone and began a speech about the two District Eleven tributes, Thresh and Rue. At first he spoke simply about the bravery Thresh and Rue had shown, but then paused, glancing down at his speech card in his hand. After a moment Peeta looked sadly back up at the audience and said, "It can in no way replace your losses, but as a token of our thanks we'd like for each of the tributes' families from District Eleven to receive one month of our winnings every year for the duration of our lives."

At that moment the entire audience gasped, and so did the three of us watching from our living room. I looked over at Finnick shocked, and he looked back at me with the same expression. No one had ever done anything close to what Peeta Mellark had just done of live television.

I looked back at the screen and saw Katniss looking at Peeta with total respect and awe in her eyes. Then she leaned up and kissed him.

"Can he do that?" Bress asked distractedly, staring at Peeta in astonishment.

"I doubt it." Finnick replied anxiously.

I looked up at him, and saw him furrow his eyebrows at the screen. Instinctively I looked back at screen just in time to see what Finnick was staring at. Katniss and Peeta had both been about to leave when Katniss suddenly turned around and shouted, "Wait!" She stumbled towards the microphone and whispered again, "Wait, please."

Katniss paused and looked anxiously around at the audience. Then she started quietly, "I want to give my thanks to the tributes of District Eleven."

Immediately it was clear that Katniss was about to speak as personably as Peeta had, or even more.

"I only ever spoke to Thresh one time." She continued, glancing over at his family. "Just long enough for him to spare my life. I didn't know him, but I always respected him. For his power. For his refusal to play the Games on anyone's terms. The Careers wanted him to team up with them from the beginning, but he wouldn't do it. I respected him for that."

I glanced over at the male tributes family, and saw an elderly woman, probably his grandmother, smile to her self at hearing those words about her grandson.

After a moment my attention was drawn back to Katniss when she spoke again, "But I feel as if I did know Rue, and she'll always be with me. Everything beautiful brings her to mind. I see her in the yellow flowers that grown in the meadow behind my house. I see her in the mockingjays that sing in the trees. But most of all," Katniss paused, and swallowed down what I recognized anywhere as tears. "I see her in my sister Prim." Katniss paused again, then finished quietly, raising her head, "Thank you for your children."

I stared at Katniss in awe. It was clear to me now why she had made it out alive. She was stronger, and braver than any person I'd ever seen before.

For a long moment there was silence across the screen, but then suddenly there was a quite tune whistled from the crowd. Immediately the cameras turned towards the voice, which belonged to an elderly man wearing faded red overalls. When his eyes had clearly met with Katniss' everyone in the audience simultaneously pressed the three middle fingers of their left hands to their lips, and extended them towards Katniss. I had seen that sign before when Bress had been watching the last games. It was the same symbol that the citizens of District Twelve had given Katniss when she volunteered for her sister.

I looked up at Katniss' face, expecting to see some sort of expression of honor, but instead all I saw was dread. She looked as if these people had just sentenced them selves to death with their actions. And sadly I soon realized that she was right.

Before it was even clear what was happening, peacekeepers suddenly dove into the crowd and dragged the old man up to the stage. My eyes widened in horror and I stared at the screen as they shoved him to his knees and shot him directly through his skull.

I gasped and my hands covered my mouth as the old man's body fell onto its side. I had seen this image five years before during my own games. This man had died the exact same death as my father. Immediately my heart started to pound in my chest, and I felt my breathing pick up. Finnick turned off the TV and tightened his grip around me in an attempt to calm me down, but the memories rising in my mind were too horrific to stop.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the images of my father, but his bloody skull couldn't be erased.

"It's alright Annie," Finnick whispered soothingly, rubbing my back. "It's not real."

"Yes it is…" I whispered back shakily, still squeezing my eyes shut.

"They can't get away with this." Bress suddenly shouted angrily.

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He was now standing and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

"Please, Bress…" I began shakily, reaching towards him. It was very clear that the old mans murder had pushed him to a place of zero tolerance. I had hoped that maybe he would forget the uprising, but it was clear to me in that moment that he would do just the opposite.

Bress looked down at me, and stared into my eyes fervently. Not a word passed between us, because everything that he could ever tell me was in his eyes. I would never be able to stop him from joining the revolution.

Without saying a word, Bress broke our gaze, and strode towards the front door.

"No! Bress!" I shouted shakily, leaning forwards as sobs started to lurch up my throat. But Bress walked out the door without ever turning around, and slammed it behind him.

My body sank back in Finnick's arms, and silent tears began to roll down my cheeks. Neither of us said a word because there was absolutely nothing left to say. Both of us realized that Bress was not the only person that had been inspired by what had just happened in District Eleven. And if history was doomed to repeat it's self, then District Four was about to join the uprising.

"They planned the first revolt for tonight…" I barely heard Finnick admit sadly over my thoughts, "In just an hour."

Suddenly, I sat up from Finnick's arms, and stared in panic at the front door.

"What is it?" He asked me gently, placing his hand on my arm. Clearly he was trying to calm me down.

"I can't let him do this." I said distractedly, thoughts tumbling through my mind. "I…" I stuttered, "I have to stop him."

"Annie, you can't-" Finnick began, but he stopped when I stood up and distractedly started putting on my jacket.

"Annie, stop it!" He suddenly demanded, standing up as well, and gently grabbing my arm.

I turned around and looked at him with frantic tears in my eyes, "Finnick, he's going to get him self killed!"

He looked into my eyes desperately, "You can't stop him."

I stared at Finnick without saying anything in response. I knew deep in my gut that he was right, but I was so panicked after what I had just seen, that his reasoning couldn't break through to me.

I bit my lip and I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes. "I won't let him die." Then I leaned up, kissed Finnick, and anxiously headed towards my front door.

"Wait!" I heard him coming after me, but I opened the door and stepped out into the cool twilight before he could stop me.

Immediately I was hit by a cool wind as I ran down my front steps.

"Bress!" I started to call out. "Bress please, don't do this!" But there was never an answer.

I knew that he must have already been in town by that point, so I started to run down the street. I thought that I heard Finnick coming after me, but I clenched my hands into fists and forced my self to keep running.

"Bress!" I shouted again, frenzied tears now streaming down my cheeks. "Bress Please!"

I stopped in my tracks and glanced around the last few houses of the Victors Village, desperately trying to see if maybe he hadn't gotten so far. That was when I heard the first shots ring in the air.

I turned my eyes towards the town, fear now gripping my body. Within moments I watched helplessly as huge flames suddenly reached into the sky, and horrifying screams filled the air. The uprising had begun.

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and look for the next chapter by at most next Sunday!**_


	49. Revolution F POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 49: Finnick**

"Wait!" I shouted after Annie, running towards the front door she had just stepped through.

Panicked, I threw open the door and ran down her front steps. I glanced around and saw that she'd already made it half way down the street towards town.

"Annie!" I shouted desperately, trying to get her attention. "Annie!"

No matter how loudly I yelled after her, she never turned around. Part of me wondered if she could even hear me over the voices and images that I was sure were tumbling in her mind. Just the simplest things could set her memories off, so what the hell was this going to do to her?

"Annie! Come on, please!" I pleaded loudly, running after her, but she still didn't turn around.

Seconds later, she suddenly stopped in front of the Victors Village gate and glanced around frantically. I started to call out to her again as I grew closer to her, thinking that she'd finally heard me, but my voice was cut off. Three gun shots pierced through the air, making me stop in my tracks.

I stared at Annie in panic, wondering if I was about to see her body fall dead to the ground. But instead, I saw flames suddenly claw up at the sky and heard angry, screaming voices echo in my ears. Within seconds Annie's body started to quiver, and I ran towards her, fear pumping through my veins.

"Annie!" I shouted at her, as her hands slowly raised to her ears. I knew right away that she was about to have a breakdown, but instead of falling to the ground like I'd assumed she would, her body started to stumble frantically towards town.

My eyes widened in disbelief, "Annie, don't-" I started to reached towards her as I ran, but she never heard me.

Panic was gripping me. What was Annie thinking, diving into danger like that? It was stupid and reckless, but she was so afraid for Bress that it didn't matter to her. She was going to get her self hurt or worse...I couldn't even imagine what could end up happening to her. Peacekeepers wouldn't care that she was a victor. If she was caught in the wrong place at the wrong moment, she could easily end up dead.

Fearfully, I chased after her as her body disappeared into town. I had to get to her and stop her before she put her self in danger. Bress would be able to handle him self, but she would not. If anything she was already starting to retreat to that place where she lost control of her self. And if I didn't get to her in time, she might get so panicked that she lost all sense of reality, and put her self in even more danger than before.

"Annie?" I shouted desperately, as I passed through the Victors Village gate and into the town.

"Annie!" I shouted again, my voice catching in my throat. I never heard any response from her.

I told my self that it was because the noise coming from the center of town was so loud she couldn't hear me, but I knew that it was really because she'd gotten too far away.

I ran through a street of dark buildings towards where the flames had first reached up into the sky. That was where the shouting and screaming was coming from. As I got closer to the center of town, I heard loud shots ring in my ears again. I glanced around hoping to see if maybe Annie had shrunk back into the darkness in panic, but my eyes never found her.

My heart was pounding in my chest, and my breath shortened as I ran. Where the hell was she? I thought to my self frantically. And how had she managed to get away so fast? Was she that stricken with worry that she'd overcome her panic?

At that moment, the empty street curved towards the center of town, and I broke into the square. Immediately my heart sank to my stomach.

Everything was consumed by disaster. Buildings burst with flames, people scattered, holding signs bearing the mockingjay symbol Katniss had worn in the arena, and hurling revolution in the faces of cameras. Peacekeepers beat crazed revolutionaries into a bloody submission, but worst of all, Annie was nowhere in sight.

I breathed deeply into my lungs. Then I dove into the crowds and started to call out her name.

"Annie!" I shouted over the bitter voices. I heard nothing, but the sounds of desperation in others. Her voice was nonexistent.

"Annie!" I continued to press through the crowds, and called out her name again. That was when my eyes found her. Fear was written across her face, her eyes widened, and her arms were stretching out towards something frantically.

I looked over in the direction of what she was staring at, and saw Bress defending a girl from an infuriated peacekeeper. Seconds later, the peacekeeper raised his club and slammed it down on Bress' back, knocking him to the ground unconscious. The peacekeeper then beat Bress with multiple vicious blows before turning away, and charging back into the crowd.

The girl Bress had been protecting, whom I then realized was Kately, Bress' girlfriend, bent down over him in sobs. Seconds later Annie was kneeling by her side, bending over his body as well. I immediately ran over to them.

"Annie," I said her name and she looked up at me, miserable tears streaming down her cheeks. It was clear that she was using every bit of strength she had not to break down, because her entire body was trembling.

Hurriedly, I kneeled beside her, "We've got to get him out of here. Help me lift him up."

Shakily, she and Kately helped me to lift him off the ground and drag him away from the scene. We didn't bother to try and take him back to Annie's house, because the crowd was too dangerous. Instead we took him down a dark street towards the small house where Kately lived.

When we reached the house, Kately ran up to the door, unlocked it, and then we hurriedly brought Bress inside. Gently, I laid him down on the small couch and finally saw what the peacekeeper had done to him. His head had been hit by the club repeatedly, so that large bruises formed around the side of his face, and blood ran from his ear and mouth. Hurriedly I pulled off his shirt, and saw the swollen black bruise running across his back and up his spine.

"Oh God," I heard Kately choke on her tears, as she took in the sight of Bress' injuries.

Annie, shakily fell to her knees beside the couch and placed her hand on his back. Her entire body trembled as tears flooded down her face.

I immediately knelt beside her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Annie looked up at me with red eyes, and then suddenly as I stared heartbrokenly into her eyes, tragic sobs leapt from her throat, and her body collapsed against my chest. Silently, I wrapped my arms around her, and held her in my arms as she wept.

Change was coming to Panem. And if that night had shown me anything, it was that that change bore a heavy sacrifice that innocent people were going to have to pay.

**_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think! Look for the next one soon!_**


	50. The Hanging Part 1 A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 50: Annie**

I sat on the old wood flood of Kately's home, sobbing against Finnick's chest. His arms gently wrapped around me, and he breathed softly on my hair. I knew that he was trying to give me some sort of comfort, but my fear for Bress' life outweighed his efforts.

I had seen people abused and beaten like this before, and every time the sound of a cannon had followed shortly after. But Bress hadn't been hurt in an arena. This had happened at home in Four, the one place left that had seemed safe. What else was the Capitol prepared to rip away from the districts, I wondered. Had Katniss Everdeen lit a spark so bright that the darkness would do everything in it's power to put it out?

"What are we going to do?" I whispered helplessly through my tears into Finnick's chest.

Finnick sighed sadly, kissing the top of my forehead. Then he breathed, "I don't know Annie…I don't know."

Kately had gone to get the doctor while Finnick and I stayed with Bress. Neither of us moved from the floor. Instead we stayed wrapped in each other's embrace. When I had cried all of the tears that were pouring from my heart, I closed my eyes and leaned against Finnick. His body rested against the couch, and both of his arms remained around me.

There was a part of me that didn't want Kately to come back because I was so afraid of what the doctor would say. I wouldn't be able to handle it if Bress died. Besides Finnick, he was all that I had left. So when Kately returned, I had to force my self to stand, though I remained close to Finnick.

As the doctor examined Bress, fear suddenly gripped my heart, and flash backs of Bress' beating replayed them selves in my mind. In panic, I clutched Finnick's hand shakily, trying to prevent my self from breaking down. Gently, he squeezed my hand, and a small wave of comfort washed over me, though I still felt the pounding of my heart in my chest.

Anxiously, I waited for the doctor to tell us if Bress would be all right. I wanted to believe with everything in me that he was ok, but there was no way that I could ignore the injuries he had sustained. A line of dry cracked blood ran from his ear, and his spine was blackened with bruises. Occasionally when the doctor would touch him, painful moans would escape from his lips. It took everything in me not to break into fits of weeping again.

When the doctor finally finished examining Bress, he turned to us gravely. I immediately felt my hands begin to tremble.

"His wounds are not fatal, he will live," the doctor began, and hope started to rise in my chest.

"But the damage done to his spine," he continued, "may cause some sort of paralysis."

When he had stopped speaking I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

"You mean…" I stuttered shakily, clutching onto Finnick's hand for support, "he won't be able to walk again?"

I bit down onto my lip, trying to prevent sobs from lurching up my throat. But my attempts did nothing to console me.

The doctor glanced at me, and then sighed sadly, "I can't say now. We'll need to get him to the hospital, and then see how he does when he's coherent."

I nodded my head, and loosened my fingers from Finnick's grasp, crossing my arms tightly across my chest. I was biting my lip so hard by then that it had begun to bleed. The taste of my own blood in my mouth reminded me of the nightmare that I'd had in the arena about Martin, and my mother's sudden death. As my memories flooded back into my mind, tears began to stream down my cheeks, and my body trembled. But before I lost sense of my self, I felt Finnick's arm wrap around my body, pulling mine close to his.

"We'll need to wait until everything dies down out there to move him to the hospital," the doctor said precariously. "For now put some ice on his bruises to calm the swelling."

"Alright," I heard Kately murmur quietly. At the end of the word, her voice caught in the back of her throat so that it was clear she was fighting tears. I looked up at her through my own tears, and saw her wiping away drops from her cheeks. It was clear to me in that moment that she truly loved Bress.

The doctor stayed for a minute longer to help apply the ice to Bress' back. Then he left the little house, probably to help another victim of the night's horror.

When the doctor had gone, I turned to Finnick and let him wrap his arms around me. There was not a part of my heart that didn't hurt. I had been right to fear what the doctor would say. And if just the idea of Bress being paralyzed made my heart break, how would I be able to handle it if it was true?

"He'll be alright," Finnick said gently as if he had heard my thoughts.

I slowly raised my head to look at his face, hoping to see the same reassurance there that was in his voice. But when I looked into his eyes, I only saw dread, that I was sure was also in mine.

For the rest of the night, we stayed with Kately at the house, waiting anxiously for the sun to rise so that we could take Bress to the hospital. She fell asleep in a chair next to the couch after a while, but I couldn't let my self do the same for fear that something might go wrong. I told Finnick that he should try and sleep too, and that I'd be fine, but he just shook his head. Then he put his arms around me until the sun rose in the morning.

It was moments like that one that reminded me why I loved Finnick so much. He was so utterly selfless, and would put anyone before himself. Bress wasn't even his brother, yet he stayed all night to make sure that everything was ok. How had I been so lucky as to deserve him?

By morning, I was exhausted after everything that had happened, and had started to doze off. My head was leaning on Finnick's shoulder, and he too had his eyes closed. I could feel the warmth of the sun just barely beginning to warm my skin as it shone through the windows. In my mind, I began to dream of summer, and the warm waves of the ocean crashing against my feet. But suddenly, in the midst of my dreaming, a loud and aggressive knocking pounded at the door.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in sudden panic, staring at the door. Finnick woke up too, and started to stand tensely.

"Open this door! By order of President Snow!" Someone barked from outside the house.

Fear suddenly began to rise in my chest as I watched Finnick step towards the door hesitantly. By order of President Snow? I thought to my self confusedly. What would President Snow want with us? Then suddenly the truth hit me. President Snow must have known Bress' involvement in the uprising, and had sent peacekeepers to finish him off.

"I repeat, open this door, or we will be forced to enter!"

My body began tremble as I rose to my feet, and Finnick stepped in front of the door. He placed his hand on the knob and started to twist it, but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I whispered frantically, stretching my arms out towards him. Finnick turned around and looked at me worriedly. "What if they're here for Bress?" I whispered through tears building up in my eyes.

"I have to open the door Annie." He replied desolately, turning back towards the door.

My hands began to quiver as I watched the door open. Tears flooded down my cheeks like rain, and I lifted my hands to cover my mouth so that my frantic sobs wouldn't escape from my lips.

As the door swung open, I saw the bodies of two peacekeepers waiting on the other side, and my heart collapsed in my chest.

"All district citizens are required to appear in the square immediately." One of the peacekeepers barked at Finnick before he could even say a word.

Finnick nodded his head, and said, "All right, we'll be right out." Then he turned around, and walked over to me slowly.

When he was directly in front of me he leaned down, and whispered in my ear, "Bress is hidden by the door. Go wake up Kately, and don't even look down at the couch. They'll never know that he's there."

I looked up at Finnick through my tears, and shakily nodded my head. Then I slowly turned and walked over to the chair Kately was sleeping in. Softly, I shook her shoulder and she looked up at me in a sleepy haze.

"What…" She started to speak, but I just barely shook my head to signal her to stop.

Kately looked at me suddenly, with confusion and worry written in her eyes, but I did not say a word. Instead I helped her up, and the two of us walked over to Finnick.

"Hurry." One of the peacekeepers commanded, drawing Kately's attention to the door. She gasped as soon as she saw them standing there, and in that moment, she understood why we were acting the way were.

"All right," Finnick said calmly, leading Kately and me to the door. We then stepped out of the house one by one, and followed the peacekeepers to the square.

As we walked, Finnick and I hung back from them a bit, and I nervously took his hand.

"What's going on?" I whispered through trembling lips.

Finnick did not lower his gaze to meet mine, and instead kept his eyes forward.

"I'm not sure." He whispered back, squeezing my hand in an attempt to give me comfort. But the fear, and confusion rising in my chest stopped any comfort from reaching my heart.

When we reached the square, there was already a large crowd of people gathered. Everyone was facing the Justice Building where a peacekeeper stood on a tall scaffolding, along with five district citizens.

"You are all called here today to witness the Capitols just retribution to your defiance." The peacekeepers hard voice boomed across the square, making a shudder run up my spine. I watched anxiously, expecting him to continue with his speech, but not another word passed from his lips. Instead he stepped away from the microphone, and walked over towards what looked like a lever sticking out of the scaffolding.

"Holy shit..." I heard Finnick exclaim suddenly, staring up at the stage in horror.

"What?" I said confusedly as I glanced around. People in the crowd began to rile up, and I stared up at the stage, trying to see what was going on. I looked at the five people lined up on the scaffolding. Their faces were all stricken with fear. That was when I noticed the yellow looped ropes around their necks, and before I had anytime to even react, the peacekeeper pulled the lever, and their bodies dropped into holes beneath their feet. Instantly, screams of horror filled the air, my own joining in the chorus.


	51. The Hanging Part 2 F POV

_**Now that we're past the beginning of Catching Fire, I wanted to let you know that I intend to keep the words that Suzanne Collins wrote as the basis for my story completely, just not from Katniss' perspective. That is why it takes me longer to post chapters, since I am making it so accurate. However, I will be using the actors cast in the Hunger Games films as my reference for appearances etc. You'll notice that when I refer to Annie's hair as dark auburn red instead of dark brown like the books describe later on, etc…**_

_**I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and thank you for the reviews! They are keeping me motivated!**_

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 51: Finnick's POV**

When we brought Bress to Kately's house, I wondered if he was already dead. Then I saw the swollen black bruises on his back, and the thick blood running from his ear, and truly believed that he was gone. Only the quite hum of his breathing made me think that he might make it out alive.

I knew that Annie wouldn't be able to handle it if Bress died. Living alone in that empty house day after day, with constant reminders of everything that she'd lost, would kill her. She'd have absolutely nothing left of her family but tombstones, and mysterious disappearances. Maybe she'd stay in contact with Damian, but I doubted after what had happened that night, that anyone would be allowed to make contact with other districts.

I glanced down sadly at Annie. She was sitting on the floor, leaning her head against the couch, and clutching Bress' hand as she wept. Her dark auburn hair was slightly tangled, and the sleeves of her shirt were stained with tears. Seeing her like that reminded me of what she went through after Martin's death, and it made my heart break for her in my chest. If the memories were painful for me, what must they have been like for her?

I knelt down beside Annie on the floor, and tenderly put my arms around her. Immediately, she turned and buried her head in my chest, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

I held her like that for a long time before she finally spoke shakily through her tears, "What are we going to do?"

I wanted to have the perfect answer for her, but there was absolutely nothing that I could say or do that would fix what had happened. I was powerless to help her, and it was killing me.

After a minute, I sighed disappointedly and kissed the top of her forehead, "I don't know Annie, I don't know."

I didn't let go of Annie for a long time after that. If all that I could do to comfort her was to hold her in my arms, then I would do it for as long as I could. I only let go of her when Kately walked in the room with the District Four doctor, who I was sure had been making his rounds that night.

Annie and I stood up from the floor as he started to look over Bress' wounds, and I remained right beside her. When the doctor touched Bress' back, and he let out an agonized moan, Annie clutched onto my hand. Gently, I squeezed her hand, and right away I could tell that she was starting to ease up just barely.

After another minute of probing, the doctor finally turned around and faced us. His eyes were grave and tired, and I knew that whatever he had to say wouldn't be something that Annie should hear.

"His wounds are not fatal, he will live." The doctor started slowly.

"But the damage done to his spine," he continued, "may cause some sort of paralysis."

As soon as the words had come out of his mouth, I felt Annie's hand begin to tremble beneath mine.

"You mean…" She stuttered shakily, clutching onto my hand even harder, "he wont be able to walk again?"

The doctor looked at Annie sadly for a minute, and then he sighed, "I can't say now. We'll need to get him to the hospital, and then see how he does when he's coherent."

Coherent…I hated the sound of that word. It made me think of lifeless bodies, not living people. Annie clearly hated the word too, because she pulled her hand from my grasp, and crossed her arms across her chest. I looked down at her and saw she was biting her lip violently, and tears were welling up in her eyes. Immediately, I slid my arm around her waist, and pulled her body in close to mine.

"We'll need to wait until everything dies down out there to move him to the hospital." The doctor continued precariously. "For now put some ice on his bruises to calm the swelling."

"Alright," Kately's quiet voice entered the conversation. I could hear her voice catch in her throat as she choked back tears.

The doctor didn't say anything else after that, but stayed long enough to help apply the ice to Bress' back.

When he had gone, Annie turned and looked at me so miserably that I instantly felt the need to comfort her. I pulled her into my arms, and held her, as she leaned her head on my chest.

"He'll be all right." I said gently, trying to give her some sort of peace.

Slowly, she raised her head from my chest and looked into my eyes. I tried to make it seem like I truly believed what I had said, but she saw right through my mask. I should've seen it coming though. Annie could read me like a book, so of course she had seen through my futile attempts to comfort her.

A little while after the doctor left, Kately fell asleep in a chair next the couch. Annie clearly wasn't going to be able to sleep that night. I could tell just by the way that her eyes stayed locked on Bress. But I wasn't about to leave her alone in this, to fend for her self against her fragile emotions. So when she tried to convince me to sleep, I shook my head. We then sat in each other's arms on the floor, until finally we both fell asleep.

"Open this door by order of President Snow!" Someone violently pounded on Kately's door, waking me up with a jolt.

I sat up at the same time as Annie, and stared at the door guardedly. Slowly I stood up, and started to walk towards it. My arm was outstretched behind me to stop Annie from moving, but I wondered if it would actually make her stay still.

"I repeat, open this door, or we will be forced to enter!" The angry voice pounded again, and I heard Annie begin to breath heavily behind me.

As I stepped in front of the door, and placed my hand on the knob, I heard her stand, and an anxious fear gripped my chest.

"Wait!" She whispered frantically.

I turned around to look at her, expecting to see her trembling, with her hands covering her ears. But instead her arms were stretched out towards me, and the expression on her face was an image of desperation.

"What if they're here for Bress?" She continued shakily.

I looked at her desperately, wanting to reassure her, but I couldn't.

"I have to open the door Annie." I said powerlessly.

She looked at me so miserably that I had to turn back towards the door, and let it swing open before my love for her made me rashly change my mind.

On the other side of the door were two peacekeepers. Their faces were hard, and the guns in their hands suggested that they weren't planning to play nice if I tried something. So I started putting on a show.

"All district citizens are required to appear in the square immediately." One of the peacekeepers barked so that his spit hit my face. I resisted the urge to wipe it away, and instead forced a half smile.

"All right," I nodded, "we'll be right out."

I turned around, and started to walk towards Annie, while cautiously glancing around the room. I just barely looked over at Bress, and realized that most likely the peacekeepers hadn't seen him from behind the door. Maybe if we all acted like he wasn't there, then they wouldn't find him, and he'd avoid an even crueler punishment than he'd already received.

"Bress is hidden by the door," I whispered in Annie's ear when I was right in front of her. I could feel her body trembling, and I wasn't even touching her, so I knew that I would need to be gentle.

"Go wake up Kately, and don't even look at the couch. They'll never know that he's there."

I stepped back, and Annie looked up at me fearfully. This time I could reassure her with the look in my eyes because it was genuine. I think she could see that I believed what I was saying cause after a second, she nodded her head, and then slowly walked towards Kately. I watched her as she gently shook Kately's shoulder, and hoped that she wouldn't accidentally give Bress away. When Kately woke up, she looked at Annie confusedly, but Annie did something that made her stop before she could question what was going on. Then the two of them slowly walked back over towards me.

"Hurry." The peacekeeper barked, and I immediately started to lead Annie, and Kately towards the door.

We stepped over the threshold, and I replied calmly, "All right." Then we followed the peacekeepers to the square.

While we walked, I tried to hang back from them a bit because I didn't want them to think I was going to try something. The last thing that I needed was to end up just as messed up as Bress. Then who would protect Annie?

"What's going on?" She suddenly whispered, taking my hand and pulling me from my thoughts.

I didn't look down at her, and instead kept my eyes forward.

I squeezed her hand gently, "I'm not sure."

We walked like that for just another minute before we reached the square.

There was a large crowd of people already gathered in front of the Justice Building. I wondered if maybe this had something to do with the Victory Tour, but when I looked up and saw the long, newly built scaffolding, I realized that this wasn't about the tour.

There was a peacekeeper standing in front of a mic on the scaffolding, with five district citizens lined up next to him. His face was hard, and cold like his white uniform.

"You are called here today to witness the Capitols just retribution for your defiance." He shouted icily into the microphone.

I looked at the citizens, trying to figure out what was going on. Right away I noticed the terror on their faces. Then I saw the tight rope around their necks connected to a long pole above them.

"Holy shit…" My eyes widened in disgust, as I realized what the hell was about to happen, and the peacekeeper walked over towards a wooden lever sticking out of the ground.

I could barely hear Annie ask me what was going on when the peacekeeper forcefully pulled the lever, and the citizens dropped beneath the scaffolding.

Immediately screams echoed in my ears as I stared in horror at the dead bodies hanging beneath the scaffolding. Retribution…the peacekeeper had said that this was the Capitols retribution for our defiance. Retribution was another word for justly deserved punishment, but this wasn't just. This was publicized murder, and a sign that life for the districts was about to go to hell.

My eyes were pulled from the stage when I heard the sound of Annie screaming. I looked over at her, and saw her collapse to her knees on the ground and cover her ears.

"Annie!" I shouted to her, kneeling down and placing my hands on her arms. Her body flinched when I touched her, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Annie come on, let's get out of here!" I shouted urgently as I pulled her up from the ground and held her steady against my arm. Her eyes stayed shut, and her hands clenched tighter over her ears.

"Annie, look at me," I said gently through the commotion of people around me, and placed my hand on her cheek. Slowly her eyes opened, and she looked at me through fearful tears. "Annie we've got to go." I said again, and she slowly lowered her hands from her ears as I lifted her from the ground.

"Come on," I urged her quietly, putting my arms around her, and we both started to run towards any street that would lead us away from the square. But as we ran I felt Annie tremble even harder as screams filled her ears. When we reached a side street, she helplessly started to go limp against my arm.

"Annie, come on!" I shouted at her desperately, as she slumped to the ground weakly. Her hands flew back up to her ears, so that she couldn't hear me pleading with her.

I kneeled down beside her and placed my hands on top of her hands. "Please Annie," I begged, hoping that somehow she had heard me. But she just started shaking her head.

"I can't…" She stuttered shakily, "I can't make it stop…I…I can't…"

I was starting to panic when suddenly I felt a hand grip my shoulder. Immediately I turned around, ready to face a peacekeepers club, when I saw Mags standing behind me instead.

"Mags?" I shouted over the commotion, as I looked at her worried face.

She immediately pointed towards Annie, and then gestured towards her self.

"You'll get her out of here?" I asked, even though I knew the answer was yes.

Mags nodded her head and I stood up quickly.

"I've got to get Bress." I shouted, as Mags knelt next to Annie and placed her hand on her arm. "He was hurt last night, and is still at his girlfriends house. I need to get him before the peacekeepers find him, and hang him too."

Mags nodded her head quickly, and I continued, "Get Annie back to her house, and I'll meet you there as soon as I can." Then I turned, and headed back towards Kately's house, hoping that Bress was still there, and still alive.


	52. Chaos A POV

_**I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, but I've been writing a lot of new chapters so they will be posted more frequently!**_

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 52: Annie**

I could hear nothing but screams, horrific screams that gripped my soul in their clutches. Blood pounded in my temples as images of my father, Martin, my mother, and countless others filled my mind. Only utter fear reigned in my heart, and voices echoed in my ears so loudly that I felt my muscles loose their strength, and my body sink to the ground.

Miserably, I clutched my hands over my ears, trying to stop the torturous sounds, but they only grew louder. In panic, my nails dug into the skin around my temples and my hands shook uncontrollably. I felt trails of hot sticky blood begin to run down my cheeks, reminding me of when I'd felt my brother's blood on my hands. Suddenly, the image of his horrific decapitation flashed in my mind. Without even thinking about it, screams began to leap from my throat.

"Annie!" I could barely hear someone shout my name. Soon strong hands gripped my arms, and I flinched. My eyes squeezed shut, and tears rolled down my cheeks, as I tried with everything in me to block out my torturous nightmares.

"Annie, come on, let's get out of here!" The same, worried voice, called out to me again. I tried to tell my self that it wasn't real, and that I was imagining it, but when I felt someone pull me to my feet, fear washed over me.

I clutched my hands tighter over my ears, digging my nails deeper into my already broken skin.

"Annie, look at me," A hand gently touched my cheek, and I slowly opened my eyes. Finnick stood before me, looking at me with utter desperation. I looked into his eyes and felt a sliver of fear wash away from my heart.

"Annie we've got to go." He pleaded with me desperately. I nodded my head shakily, and slowly lowered my hands from my ears. Then he put his arms around me, and we fled towards the edge of square.

I was trying to block everything out, the screams, the people, everything. But as hard as I tried, pain still managed to sneak it's way into my heart. When we had almost reached the edge of the square it felt as if my heart was crumbling from within me there was so much misery reaching into my soul, and my body slumped helplessly against Finnick. Desperately I tried to regain my strength to stand, but instead my vulnerability won over my body, and I sank to the ground.

Frantically, my hands flew up to my ears and my body began to rock back and forth. It's not real…it's not real…my own voice pounded in my mind, but it was inaudible above the torturous screams coming from within me.

"Annie, come on! Please…" I felt Finnick place his hands on top of mine, but I received no comfort from him now.

My teeth bit down onto my lip, breaking the skin, and I shook my head," I can't…I can't make it stop…I…I can't…" Blood began to drip down my chin, and my frantic words trailed off my lips into nothing but the memory of a whisper.

I was desperately trying to find composure but nothing could stop images from flashing in my mind, or the screams from filling my ears. With every sound of misery that I heard, more of the memories that I hated flooded into my mind. I was beginning to feel as if there would never be an end to my tragic nightmares, when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

In panic, I gasped and opened my eyes, expecting the worst, but instead I only found that the person standing before me was Mags.

"Mags…" My voice caught in the back of my throat.

Mags looked at me, and pointed towards her self hurriedly. Then she gestured to me, and back towards the Victors Village. The only thing that I assumed she could have meant was that she was going to get me home.

"But what about Finnick…" I began unsteadily as I turned my head towards where he had been. But instead of finding him there waiting, I only saw air in his place. Instantly I began to panic.

"Where did he go?" I turned back to Mags frantically.

She immediately pointed her finger towards the side street where Kately lived, and garbled unsteadily, "Bre…ss…ss…"

Right away I understood what she was saying. Finnick had gone to get Bress, and he must have asked her to help me get back to the Victors Village.

I looked up at Mags in my frantic, unstable state and nodded my head shakily, "Alright, let's go…"

Mags helped me to stand up, and I did everything in my power not to fall back again into the nightmarish place that I'd just come from. Then together we started to run down the side street that led to the Victors Village where we would be safe from harm.

As Mags and I ran down the street, the screams began to lessen and become more and more distant, but I could still hear them in the back of my mind. I started to raise my hands to my ears to try and block the remaining screams out, but I forced my self to keep my hands at my side. If I allowed my self to panic again, then I'd never make it home safely, and I wasn't about to take Mags down with me.

I think that she could sense how I was struggling because I felt her eyes on me as we hurried past groups of people. But instead of letting her see all that was going on in my mind, I forced my self to hold in all the pain that was dying to come out.

As we ran, we passed a man lying dead on the hard stones. Blood poured from a bullet hole in his chest, and a woman wept over his corps. I stopped running and stared horrifically at the scene. I had seen men lying in pools of their own blood before, but never like this. The woman, clearly the man's wife, clutched onto his shirt, and wept into his chest. I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but instead all that I could do was stare at her misery in despair. Then suddenly as I my eyes followed the trail of the man's blood dripping down the street, my stomach churned, and I felt vomit begin to rise in my throat. Before I even knew what was happening, I turned and wretched onto the cobblestones. Seconds later I felt Mag's hand on my shoulder, and I shakily wiped the traces of vomit away from my lips with the back of my hand.

"I'll be alright…" I whispered painfully before I regained my balanced, and we started back down the street. However, I stopped and turned back one last time to see the woman. As I gazed at her, she slowly raised her head and her eyes found mine. There was a moment between us as we started at each other, and I tried to look away, but something kept my eyes locked with hers. At first I didn't know what it was, but then I realized that this woman was a living image of everything that I suffered inside when I slipped into my nightmares. And when I finally understood that, I fearfully turned away from her gaze.

It took Mags and I only a few more minutes to reach the Victors Village gate, and when we did, we both hurriedly stepped through the opening. As my feet touched the familiar soil, a kind of peace washed over me, but there was still fear running through my heart. Finnick and Bress were both still back there in the uproar, and I had no idea if they were safe. But what truly scared me the most was my fear that they had been discovered, and soon I'd se them hanging by their necks in the square.

A shudder ran up my spine as the image of the two most precious people to me in the world, hanging dead flashed across my mind. For a moment I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed deeply, hoping that the image would fade, and fortunately it did.

Mags and I only spent a moment longer standing on the other side of the gate before hurrying towards my house. Fortunately it was one of the first few, so we were soon running up my front steps. As soon as we were inside the house, I leaned back against the door and sank breathlessly to the ground. My eyes closed, and I pressed the back of my head against the door, finally breathing for the first time in minutes. I could barely feel long suppressed tears beginning to drip down my cheeks, but instead of wiping them away, I pressed my hands against the cool hardwood floor, and desolately let them fall…one by one…


	53. Never Go Back A POV

_**I think I'll have to keep apologizing every time that I update for taking so long to do so, but I've had a hard time finding time to write. So I apologize, but hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 53: Annie**

I sat on the window seat in my living room, staring blankly out into the street. I had been sitting there for hours, just watching, waiting for some kind of sign that Finnick and Bress were all right, but no sign had ever come. I wanted to tell myself that they were just waiting out the commotion at Kateley's house, and that they'd be home safe and sound soon enough. But then I'd remember the dead man in the street, or the hanging, and fear that something had happened to them would begin to rise up in my chest until I couldn't breath.

In my mind I could see them both hanging by the neck, their eyes glazed over in misery and rope burns around their throats…The image made my hands tremble and the only thing that could calm me was if I closed my eyes, and recited the poem Finnick had written for me…_I climbed up a mountain and looked off the edge, at all of the lives that I never have led…there's one where I stayed with you across the sea…I wonder, do you still think of me…_

As the words went through my mind, the image began to fade away, and my hands stopped trembling. Slowly I opened my eyes, and breathed deeply into my lungs. If I didn't have Finnick, or the words that he had written, I'd lose myself all together. The only thing that drew me from the torturous thoughts and images in my mind was his voice, and if not his voice then his poetry. He kept me alive inside when I was sure that I would be dead otherwise. So if he was lost to me now, I knew that I would be lost too.

Desolately I looked down at my hands in my lap, and slowly started to run my fingers across the grey blue fabric of my skirt. It was the same gentle color of my mother's eyes. The eyes that I missed so much… Just thinking about her made my heart hurt. I needed her so badly, especially in times like these. But I would never again have access to her. The only thing left of my mother for me to turn to was her tombstone.

Why did she have to die, I asked myself miserably as I leaned the side of my head against the window. Why did any of them have to die? Martin, my father; even Cinnian seemed dead to me now. And if Bress and Finnick were gone too then I'd have lost everyone.

As thoughts tumbled through my mind, warm tears began to run down my cheeks, and I clasped my trembling hands together.

"They'll come back…they'll come back…" I whispered shakily, my eyes still squeezed shut as my body gently rocked back and forth. "He promised…"

In the midst of my breakdown, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I gasped in surprise. Immediately I leaned upright and opened my eyes, hoping to find Finnick standing beside me, but sadly he was not there. Instead I only saw Mags with a worried look on her face, and a steaming mug of coffee in her hand.

As soon as our eyes met, she slowly held out the coffee towards me, and I took it from her unsteadily while I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I'm just tired," I murmured, trying to reassure her that I was all right, though I could tell she didn't believe me.

Mags nodded her head and then handed me a piece of paper. Hesitantly, I took it from her and read the small sentence written across it in black ink.

_What's bothering you?_

I looked up at her and bit my lip. I wanted to talk to her, and get everything off of my chest that was weighing me down, but I was so afraid that if I talked about it, I'd lose control of myself and slip into my nightmarish memories. And I knew that without Finnick there beside me nothing would be able to pull me out of my own mind, and I'd be trapped listening to the endless screams. So instead of breathing a word, I just shook my head and whispered, "Nothing…"

I heard Mags grunt to her self disbelievingly, but instead of looking at her, I turned my head back towards the window and took a sip of coffee. It was extremely hot, and burned my lips, but I swallowed it down anyways making my shoulders tense. My body seemed determined to feel at that moment, but I'd rather it be the burn of hot coffee than the sting of warm tears.

I was starting to loose all hope entirely as I stared out the window and drank my coffee when suddenly I looked up and saw them.

"Finnick!" I called out his name as I sat up to see more clearly. It was definitely him, and he had Bress in his arms.

A smile of desperate relief formed at my lips and I breathed, "They're alive."

Suddenly, I could no longer sit on the window seat, and I stood up quickly, setting down my coffee in my place. Then I turned and ran to the front door.

"Mags they're alive!" I shouted as loudly as I could muster towards the kitchen before throwing open the front door.

Finnick was in front of the house by then, and when he looked up and saw me, absolute relief overwhelmed me.

"He's all right." Finnick said breathlessly as he swiftly walked up the porch stairs, and brought Bress into the house. I turned and quickly followed after him to Bress' room with Mags closely behind me.

When Finnick was beside the bed, he laid Bress down on top of the comforter, and then stepped back. Almost instantly I saw that Bress' eyes were open just barely and he was looking around the room.

"Thank God," My voice choked out through tears of relief.

As soon as I spoke, Bress' eyes wandered over in my direction, and when he saw me, a gentle smile lit up his face.

"I was wondering where you were." He whispered shakily, and I laughed with relief, kneeling down beside the bed.

Gently, I reached across the comforter and took Bress' hand in mine. His skin was cold and damp which suddenly made me worried, but before I could say anything he squeezed my fingers.

"The doctor say's I'll be ok." He whispered reassuringly.

I looked up into Bress' eyes and saw that they were red, and tired. Neither of which I connected with being ok.

"I just…" I started worriedly, but he cut me off.

"Really Annie, I'm all right." He said as firmly as he could, but I still wasn't convinced.

Right away I knew that I needed to talk to him alone, at least once before he would no longer listen to what I had to say. I had to make sure that he never put his life at risk like that again.

I turned around and looked at Finnick and Mags. "I'd like to talk to Bress alone for a minute…" I said quietly, looking up at Finnick. When our eyes met I saw that he understood everything that was going on in my mind. It was like he could see right through me, and recognize my deepest feelings. He was the only one who ever knew what was going on inside me, and in that moment his understanding meant more to me than anything in the world.

"Of course." He said quietly, nodding his head, and Mags quickly did the same.

Softly, I smiled at Finnick, and he smiled back at me with such love and understanding that I was filled with utter gratitude. How had I managed to find someone so selfless?

I watched silently as Finnick and Mags walked out of the bedroom, and when they were gone, I turned back towards Bress.

"Please tell me that you've decided to leave the revolution." I said desperately as I looked directly into his eyes.

Bress sighed almost immediately, and looked away from my gaze, "Annie I'm not going to tell you that."

"But don't you see that it'll kill you in the end?" I asked him frantically. "What will happen next time after what happened today? They'll hang you for God's sake!"

In my desperation I grasped my other hand around his, but instead of holding on he suddenly shrugged them both away.

"So what?" He exclaimed with as much passion as he could muster in his condition. "If I die fighting for the freedom of my people then so be it. I won't abandon them now."

Bress turned to me and looked me directly in the eyes so that I could see he was absolutely serious. He would not back down.

My hands began to tremble as the impact of his choice painfully hit me in the chest.

"Is that your final decision?" I whispered, tears welling up in my throat.

"Yes."

"Well then," I turned my head away from him and slowly rose to my feet. "There's nothing left for me to say to you. I'll go get you some broth. I'm sure you're hungry."

I turned and unsteadily walked towards the door. I clenched both of my hands to my skirt to stop them from trembling, but it did nothing. Instead they only seemed to tremble more.

When I was in front of the door, I raised my hand and slowly turned the knob. I could hear Bress barely mutter my name as I opened the door, but I did not turn around to face him, and painfully exited the room.

When the door closed behind me, I raised my hands to my mouth and tears streamed down my cheeks. Almost immediately I felt someone by my side and looked up to see Finnick gazing at me worriedly.

"Are you all right?" He whispered gently as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to him.

"He's not leaving the rebellion." My voice broke through my sobs that were lurching up my throat. "And...and he'll be killed…" I moaned helplessly, letting my head fall against Finnick's chest.

"Come on," I barely heard him whisper before he gently led me up the stairs to my bedroom.


	54. Nightmares A POV

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 54: Annie**

_The sky was blue above me as I lay on the beach behind my house. I could feel the warm, grainy sand beneath my skin and the cool summer breeze of District Four across my face. The air smelled like flowers and the drifting salt water of the sea, and I felt as though nothing in the world could top this moment. Happily, I closed my eyes and smiled. This was what peace felt like._

"_I never want to leave this." Bress' gentle voice chimed into my world, and I turned my head to see him smiling at me. The Bress that I was looking at wasn't sixteen though, but instead a sweet twelve year old version of him._

_I smiled softly back at him, and said softly, turning my eyes up towards the sky, "Neither do I." _

_Together we looked for shapes in the clouds. Sometimes we'd find some that were so hysterical we'd both burst into uncountable laughter. Other times there were shapes that reminded us of the things that we'd both lost, like our mother, and we'd look silently in remembrance. _

_As we were laying there, quietly I reached my hand across the warm golden sand, and took Bress' in mine. _

"_I wouldn't trade this for the world." I whispered to him gently, and he smiled up at me. Then suddenly, as if his mind had taken off down another path, his smile turned into a grin._

"_Let's play a game!" He exclaimed excitedly while jumping to his feet. _

"_All right," I ginned at him, sitting up on my elbows, "what kind of game do you want to play?"_

_But instead of explaining anything to me he just started to run down the beach shouting, "Catch me!"_

_I laughed as I scrambled up to my feet and chased after him, "Bress wait! You're going too fast!" I shouted as I ran, actually hoping that he really would slow down a bit. _

_For a moment, I glanced over at the water beside me, and curved my path so that I was just barely running in the water. The instant the warm water brushed my skin, I smiled and breathed the salty air deep into my lungs. But I only relished in the moment for a few seconds before opening my eyes again, and turning my head back towards Bress. However, when I looked up at where he had just been, he was no longer there._

_Immediately I stopped running and frantically looked around._

"_Bress! Where are you?" I shouted, worry now rising up in my chest._

_When there was no answer, I called after him again louder._

"_Bress!" There was still no answer._

_Worriedly, I started to run down the beach again, but just as my feet picked up off the ground, I heard a blood curdling scream. Instantly a shiver ran up my spine that felt like icicles, and I bolted towards the sound. _

_It had come from a little patch of trees off the beach, and within seconds I was right outside of the trees. Quickly I began to push my way through the thick shrubs and branches towards the center of the trees. The leaves were slick against my hands as if it rained, and I hurriedly brushed them off on my skirt. But when I glanced down at the fabric, I realized that it wasn't water at all. It was blood. Hot, sticky blood covering the plants, and now covering me. _

_Immediately I gasped, and frantically began pushing my way faster through the plants. With each step I took, thick drops of blood fell from above me and landed in my hair and on my face, but there was nothing that I could do but press on. By the time that I had reached the center of the trees, I was soaked in blood, and eagerly leapt through the last set of branches._

_On the other side, I stumbled to the ground, and collapsed onto the sand. _

"_Bress…" I whispered shakily, as I pushed my self up. When there was no response, I slowly raised my head and started to speak again, but instead a scream replaced his name in my throat._

_Before me was a willow tree. It's branches were bare of leaves, and it's trunk was cracked and dry, except for the thick lines of blood dripping down it's core. Hanging from the branches were dozens and dozens of corpses, all hung by the neck. Among the faces were those of my parents, my four brothers, people I'd met in four, the tributes I'd fought with in the arena…And in the very front of them all was Finnick. He was wearing the same blue shirt and black pants I'd seen him wear countless times, and they were stained with blood. But what haunted me about his corpse was his face. His eyes were staring wide open and blood shot, and his mouth was half open, with blood dripping from the corners of his lips._

_As hot tears streamed down my face, I began to stumbled backwards, my body lurching with sobs. My eyes wandered down to the base of the tree where a deep pool of blood had collected, and there floating on the surface was a single white rose._

_My hands flew up to my mouth as my screams filled the air, and I frantically turned and tried to run away. But as my feet stumbled in the sand, my heel hit a rock, and helplessly I fell backwards into the pool of blood. _

I sat up right in my bed and gasped for air as I was released from my nightmare. Immediately I threw off the blanket that was on top of me, and kicked my legs over the side of my bed. I began to stand, but as soon as my feet touched the floor, I felt my stomach churn and vomit rise up my throat. The nearest thing to me was the wastebasket by my door, and I just barely reached it before retching into it miserably.

When I was finished, I sat back on my heels and forced my self to breath deeply. Cool drops of sweat began to run down my forehead, and shakily I wiped them away with the sleeve of my sweater.

For a moment, I sat still, without moving, and stared blankly at the floor. The red wood stain reminded me of the pool of blood, and the tree…As soon as the imaged appeared in my mind, I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched my arms around my legs.

"It was only a dream…" My voice stuttered frantically, "Only…only a dream…"

"Annie!" The sound of Finnick's voice suddenly hit my ears, and I barely opened my eyes to see him quickly kneel beside me.

"Annie, what happened?" He asked me worriedly as he placed his hand on my cheek.

I began to shake my head, and tears dripped down my face, "I…I got sick and…and had a dream…" My voice suddenly broke and sobs burst from my lips. Immediately Finnick hugged my body against his chest and I buried my head into his chest.

"It's all right," He whispered gently into my hair, "I'm with you now."

Together we sat there, me pouring my heart out into his, and him holding me until I no longer felt alone. Where my eyes had run dry of tears, and closed my eyes, and stayed resting in his arms.

"I saw you all dead…" I whispered tiredly into his chest.

"In you dream?" He asked me gently, tightening his arms around me.

I nodded my head slowly, "Yes, all of you were hung. My family, the district, you…"

Tears began to well in my eyes again, and I started to sniffle, but before the first could fall, Finnick raised his hand gently to my cheek, and brushed the tear away.

"Don't worry about me, you know better than anyone that I'm a survivor."

I looked up at Finnick and he smiled at me gently. Then I leaned my back against his chest and sighed realizing that he was right.

_**Sorry about my delay in writing for so long, but I'm now graduated and free to write as much as I want. Expect more chapters very very soon! Katniss and Peeta are coming to four in the next chapter…**_


	55. The Tour Strain A and F POV

_**Since Suzanne Collins never wrote in detail about Katniss and Peeta's stop in Four, I am very excited to write their encounter with creative liberty. I hope you enjoy, and keep reviewing! I love to hear what you have to say!**_

**The Ocean Rolls Us Away**

**Chapter 55 Part One: Annie**

For the next few days after the hanging, I was quiet and miserable. My body was barely able to keep any food down, and everything made my head ache. Especially looking at Bress, who was still confined to his bed until the swelling went down on his spine. Every time that I saw his face, I remembered my dream, and fear would strike me like lightning to my core. The only thing that helped me was when I went to Finnick's. His mother would brew me some tea, and then I'd try and forget everything as Finnick and I took quiet walks together along the beach. In those few moments I was sometimes able to forget Panem, but soon it would be looming over my head again even more than before.

My misery only got worse when the Victory Tour came to Four six days after the hanging. I had been dreading the arrival of Katniss and Peeta almost as much as I had dreaded my own tour four years before. And it wasn't necessarily because I was afraid of them, but more that I was afraid of what they would inspire. My brother didn't need any more prompting, and they seemed to prompt rebellion wherever they went. So on the bleak morning that they arrived, I was utterly petrified.

Bress was extremely upset that he couldn't go to the event because of his back, but I was relieved. I didn't disclose my pleasure from him either, which made him sullen and cold towards me. Thankfully Mags would be staying with him while Finnick and I went to the event, and so I wouldn't have to endure his silent glares.

When Mags arrived at the house an hour before the event, I quickly thanked her, and gave her a gentle hug before heading across the street to Finnick's.

As soon as I stepped out my front door, I was hit by a cool salty breeze, which sent my pale green skirt billowing out behind me. It was unusual to be so cold for a spring day in Four, but it seemed that already the tour had brought a chill to the town.

Quickly, I hugged my bare arms over my chest and hurried across the gravel road. When I reached Finnick's house, I swiftly ran up the porch steps and knocked on the white wooden door. Almost instantly I heard feet shuffling from the other side of the door, and Finnick's mother's voice calling out in a hurry. Seconds later the door opened, and she greeted me with a loving smile.

"Hello Annie," She beamed, reaching out and taking my hands in hers.

"Hi, Mrs. Odair," I smiled back at her gently as she let go of my hands, and I stepped into the house.

As soon as I crossed the threshold, I was hit by the smell of Mrs. Odair's famous sweet rolls that must have been cooking in the oven. Usually the smell would have sent a delightful smile across my face, but instead my stomach churned the instant it hit my nostrils.

I pursed my lips unpleasantly and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the smell, but it only intensified as she closed the door behind me.

"Are you all right, Annie? You look like you'll be sick." Mrs. Odair's gentle voice broke the silence.

I opened my mouth slightly, attempting to respond, but as soon as my lips parted, vomit rose in the back of my throat. So instead of saying a word, I turned and ran to the bathroom down the hall before retching miserably.

Mrs. Odair soon trailed behind me, and I heard her gasp worriedly when she saw me sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Oh Annie," She breathed quietly, as I leaned back weakly onto my heels.

Shakily I raised my hands to face, and whispered, "I'm all right." But before I could say anything else, Finnick's worried voice echoed in my ears

"Annie!" He said as he rushed into the bathroom, and knelt by my side. "What happened?" He whispered, gently placing his hand on my back.

I turned my head toward him and looked into his eyes unsteadily, "I'm fine, I just got sick that's all."

My words had sounded convincing in my head, but as soon as they passed through my lips I could recognize their falsity. Finnick could clearly recognize it too because as soon as I stopped speaking his eyes narrowed disbelievingly. So in a desperate attempt, I tried to reassure him.

"Really, I'm fine." I breathed, but still by the look on his face I knew that he was worried.

He looked at me skeptically and suggested, "Let's skip the presentation. They don't need to see us there anyway."

"No," I said defiantly, starting to stand. "I want to go."

Finnick didn't say anything as I rose to my feet, but when I turned to face him once I was standing he whispered seriously, "This isn't a good idea."

His eyes looked directly into mine with such concern that I almost nodded my head and agreed to stay, but instead I bit my lip, and shook my head.

"I'm going." I said with as much strength as I had left in me.

Reluctantly, Finnick led me out of the bathroom and back towards the front door. His hand was tense against my back as we walked, which worried me to some extent. What if he was right? What if this was a bad idea? If just the smell of sweet rolls was enough to send me into a tailspin then what would being face to face with two victors do to me?

As doubt rolled into my mind, I tried to push it away by thinking of other things, but nothing could completely stave the fear in the back of my mind.

"I don't like this." Finnick muttered into my ear when we stepped up to the door.

I pretended like I hadn't heard him but again I wasn't all too convincing. Fortunately, I didn't have to say anything because his mother came up behind us and talked in my place.

"Have a good time," She said sweetly, "and tell Bay I expect him home by eight."

The instant that she mention Bay, Finnick's hand tensed even more on my back. I turned and looked up at his face to see his eyebrows furrowed in pain at his mother's condition. Her memory had been fading even more recently and it had taken its toll on Finnick.

Gently, I placed my hand on his arm, and he raised his head to meet my gaze. When our eyes met, I saw the pain and sadness in his eyes so clearly that it broke my heart. And what could I do to mend his?

"All right," He replied quietly, before opening the door, and leading us both out into the day light.

**Chapter 55 Part Two: Finnick**

Everything had gone to hell, or was at least heading in that direction. Panem was on the verge of total chaos and the only thing seeming to hold it together was the constant threat of bloodshed.

Since the hanging there had been brutal whippings in the city square, houses ransacked and burned, and people terrorized into submission. But the revolutionaries were still building in silence.

I'd been approached by more than one citizen asking if I'd join the revolt as a leader of the people. And every time I'd declined. I'd seen what had happened at the last revolt, and wasn't about to stick my neck out there as bait. I had people to protect, people I loved, and I wouldn't sacrifice their safety to stand up to my President, even if he was a sadistic bastard.

It was pretty clear to me that Katniss and Peeta's visit to Four would only ensue more problems. And when Four had problems, I usually got dragged down into them. So I wasn't thrilled about the tour. Not to mention that when the tour came around, that meant cameras were usually coming too, and I'd have to put on my capitol playboy sex slave role. Recently Snow had been trying to make it very clear to me that he owned me because my visits to the Capitol had become more frequent and more risqué. The only thing keeping me sane anymore was Annie, and she was depending on me just as much as I was on her.

I wanted to be able to be whole for her, to give her more than I did, but every time I went to the Capitol, I came back with less of me and more of someone else.

I didn't ask my _clients _for money anymore, not since I'd made the trade with Birdy during Annie's games. Now I asked them for just one thing…secrets. Recently the secrets had become increasingly threatening. The things that I knew about the Capitol and revolts in the districts were so vast and dangerous that I hadn't shared them with anyone. President Snow would have me executed in seconds if he realized what I'd been told.

I was beginning to think that I shouldn't deal in secrets anymore they were getting so risky. If I really wanted to protect Annie, and my parents, then it didn't make sense for me to keep taking in such sensitive information. But in the back of my mind there was a part of me that wondered what I could do with the secrets I knew. If the districts really were able to revolt against the Capitol, then my knowledge could be of use to them in taking Snow down. And there was nothing that I wanted to see more than his head detached from his body.

It all just depended on how much of an impact Katniss and Peeta were going to make. They'd already influenced the districts into rebellion, so I was anxious to see what would happen when they came to Four.

The day that they arrived, I was watching Capitol TV in my living room, waiting for Annie to meet me before the event. The only thing that had been on were either interviews with Katniss and Peeta, or live feeds from District executions. I was getting tired of watching nothing but public man slaughter on a daily basis. I'd seen enough of it in my games, and Annie's, and in my own district.

Right then, Caesar was talking up Katniss and Peeta's engagement, and his slick televised smile was almost more than I could bear. I was about to turn off the TV when I heard someone knock on my front door.

"I'm getting it!" My mom's voice immediately followed the knocking.

I knew that it was probably Annie, so I got up from slouching into the couch.

Annie I were going to the Victory Tour event in the district square, since we were both required to be in attendance. I was worried that Annie would lose it being around reminders of her own tour, and since it'd be on camera I'd have to act like I didn't care about her at all.

That was what I hated the most. Pretending like I didn't give a shit about anyone but the Capitol and all of my _lovers._ I was lucky that I had Annie, who was so understanding and forgiving when I was having to cheat on her on a daily basis.

As I was walking out of the living room, I could hear my mom and Annie talking in entry hall. Just hearing Annie's voice reminded me that I wasn't a total lost cause, and I half smiled thinking about it. But just before I stepped into the hall, I heard someone gasp. Moments later someone was running down the opposite hall.

I started walking faster, and rounded the corner to see my mom quickly heading off towards the bathroom.

"Mom," I called after her as I followed her down the hall, but she must not have heard me because she didn't turn around.

When my mom reached the bathroom, she turned and I heard her sigh, "Oh, Annie…"

As soon as she said Annie's name, I rushed up behind her and stepped into the bathroom.

Annie was kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, and her face was dead white. She had clearly just vomited.

"Annie…" I said as I knelt down on the floor next to her. "What happened?" I asked her, gently placing my hand on her back.

At first she didn't look at me, but then slowly she raised her head and whispered, "I'm fine, I just got sick at all."

As soon as I saw her face, I could tell that she was lying. She wasn't just pale. There were beads of sweat on her forehead, and her lips were white. Her eyes were watery and half shut in what was clearly pain. I hadn't seen her like that since after her games. Was everything with Bress causing her that much strain? Or had the tour made her so afraid that she could barely function.

"Really, I'm fine." She said again, trying to reassure me. Clearly she could tell that I wasn't buying it. I knew when she was lying to me and right there on the bathroom floor she was trying to hide her torment.

"Let's skip the presentation." I suggested while gently rubbing her shivering back. "They don't need us there anyway."

Immediately her body tensed.

"No," She said shakily as she started trying to stand. "I want to go."

Her response shocked me, because being in the presence of cameras and the two new victors seemed like the last place that she'd want to be.

I held Annie as she rose to her feet, and when she was standing, she turned towards me. As soon as her weak eyes met with mine I realized that there was more to her fragility that I understood, and that it was about to break her down.


End file.
